Sealed Fate
by Kyoujhi Finnie
Summary: (FATE AU)[CARDVERSE USUK] To Queen Arthur of Spades, being used was what the role of Queen always is. All of this was proven correct by so many instances in the past - Passion, Duty and Devotion would be tested amidst it all. Will the new chosen King be nothing different or will he prove that there's a first time for everything? Even for Love?
1. Prologue

This particular story took place in APH CARDVERSE –specifically in the Kingdom of Spades (USUK). In making this story, I had and will have continuous help with a friend of mine, Blood Angel.

Cardverse doesn't belong to us nor does Hetalia. This story is inspired by the Monarchy of spades (on how to chose each Suit chooses their monarchy); along with the Vestas and Fontus ritual from Emergency Call (USUK doujin). Other than that, everything will just be from our minds until further notice.

A short reminder that this is indeed related to "The script of Fates" (GERPAN). This started a few months earlier.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Spades, Diamonds, Clubs and Hearts...

These are the four ancient kingdoms of the world, bound together by fate and destiny with each kingdom having three reigning monarchs each; The Knave, The Queen and the King. These three can be chosen regardless of gender, status and affiliations- all of that will be set aside once the mark of the monarchs is present upon them.

The Knave serves as the guardian of order in the Court. The combination of strength and wisdom must be upon the holder of the title. The scroll and sword is what the Knave held. They are in charge of organizing the courtly duties for the Queen and King and distribution of responsibilities for the numbers who served as their council- thus the scroll. The protection of the King and Queen is what the sword symbolizes.

The Queen serves as the guardian of the very people in the Kingdom ruled. This very monarch embodies the people's desire. The balance of the monarchy's powers and people's will is what the sceptre held by the Queen symbolizes. The Queen serves the people directly and for that each Kingdom holds a special ability only for their Queens to have in times of distress and worry. The Queen holds the authority to question the King's orders.

The King serves as the guardian of laws and order in the Kingdom. His symbol, the crown, differs for each Kingdom but it only means one thing: Authority. He holds the authority to stop a law even if it was brought about by the court. The King also inherits the power of his predecessors and special ability unique to each King of the Kingdoms.

There exists a bond which the King and Queen have. It is by law and by fate that they perform a ritual where magic is involved. This ritual is only done by the King and Queen. It is described as where the King becomes one with the people he serves. During this ritual the King gains not only the magic the Queen stores but also hears the people's voices. The magic he gains from the Queen is necessary for the manipulation of his arts and if not done they the King may suffer death. As for the Queen, this must be done to balance the magic bestowed upon by the Fates. The King has the ability to perform the arts of the Kingdom but only the Queen can give him the energy required to perform it. There are two ways to perform this ritual but only the King and Queen knows of it.

Individually, these kingdoms have their own frightful and intimidating powers to call their own- each unique even amongst the monarchs themselves.

The Kingdom of Power- Spades - was located to the thunderous South where the strongest storms said to roam. They toy with the hands of Time, manipulating it to suit their needs and desires.

The Kingdom of Wealth - Diamonds - lay in the crib of the East, dancing to their strength in the graceful yet dangerous Winds. They hone the rhythm of the four winds to play to their advantage.

The kingdom of Luck - Clubs - could be found in the meadows of the West. It is where they would shake the Earth and rock its foundations to the core for their foundations to be set.

And the last and most powerful was the kingdom of Love as they say - Hearts - located atop a mountain as great as the kingdom's reputation. As pure as their intension, the water flows bountiful. They control Equality and Peace throughout the four kingdoms, keeping strong the traditions of old and Kings of the new.

Inspite of these wondrous skills, they were all powerless against a similar pair of mischievous beings- The Jokers, one who was as black as the night with his companion as red as blood. No one knows where they came from or how they came to be but they all knew one similar thing about them; they had the power to change or rewrite fate and destiny, using this skill to grant wishes but for a hefty price in exchange...

There only exist one law that lay similar to each of the Kingdom. Once you've become part of the Monarchy... No monarch shall fall in love. If this law be in anyway broken... the Kingdom they rule will suffer a suitable karma for all of them to suffer.

With that in mind, it is up to the Fates to decide who sits on the throne for each Kingdom...

 _Do you still dare to read further on this tale? This will be your last chance for what you shall see, can never be unseen._

 _Let the cards be shuffled..._


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: The ruling monarchs of Spades, blinded by each other's love and affection, faces Fates judgment to prove that being monarchs isn't just all about duties. With other Kingdoms' laws bended one by one, will they be able to prove that their love is stronger than what the Fates had written? Will they achive this goal or will they die trying?

* * *

 **CHAPTER I**

TIME

" _It's my time to say good bye."_

* * *

 _Dearest Diary of mine,_

 _Every day feels like the walls are drawing closer than ever before. I don't know what to do... I can feel death roaming around the walls of the palace like it's already sucking my life. The roses give me comfort but that alone is what aids me. Since I've received this mark upon my leg, I can feel nothing but exploited and used- but that doesn't matter..._

 _The magic I have can be used by the King, the smiles I let out cures a lot but why don't I feel fulfilled. Was this really my fate? I'm afraid, diary. I am so very afraid... The Queen's sole existence is for the people, right? But can't she exist for herself? This war is not going to end soon and it breaks my heart every time I hear cries of children outside my window. Whenever I go to sleep, I can hear the voices of my people... The pain... the agony... the pleas... everything... I can't stand it anymore._

 _Her majesty said there might come a time when I may have to do the sacred ritual but I'm scared... I'm so scared... It's unfair. Why do I have to die? Why would everything end if I die? Why do the fates seem to leave Spades on its own like a child lost upon the woods with nowhere to go? The Kingdom of Power and Time... why do I feel like I'm nothing more but I pawn..._

 _Nero_

 _Dearest Diary of mine,_

 _I feel slightly relieved that the King had safely come back from battle. Our knave has passed on and our King said we will give him a proper burial soon enough. I visited her. Ah, she was still as charming as ever. I couldn't believe that she would protect the borders the way she did._

 _I suddenly felt so useless... All I could do was to stay inside the capital and hold the children close to me as the earth tremor warned the Club's King has come to fight. The waters have turned gray meaning the King of Hearts is in rage and last but not least, the wind was slicing everything in sight. The diamonds King had enough as it seems... and then, there's my clock... It tolls with the King of spade's anger. To have him come back to us is a miracle indeed..._

 _I can never be thankful enough..._

 _Mercy_

 _Dearest Diary of mine,_

 _Blood covered my hands today... I have come with my King to join him in his battles in place of our long departed friend, my knave. It was devastating... At first I wondered if I could ever move my limbs upon the sight of blood but when I saw the injured spade soldier, I couldn't help but step in. It all came so natural... So natural that I forgot that I was scared._

 _I couldn't help him in the end. He died pleading for his family to be safe... He's just one of a few dozen who had fallen under the deep spell of death. I lay standing infront of the people I serve... the dead people I serve..._

 _They tell me that it was normal since it was war and that I should stop worrying..._

 _The King had suddenly grown distant..._

 _Wyne_

 _Dearest Diary of mine,_

 _Good bye... My time... is up._

 _Jhanye_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm glad to have met so many people in my life. Since I've been Queen, my whole life had been a burst of colour and excitement. My beloved and most gracious spades, I can never be thankful enough to have served such a monarchy like this..._

 _To my people and loving friends... I'll gladly risk my life to save you all from this disaster..._

 _It's my time to say good bye._

 _George_

 _Hello Diary,_

 _It's me again. I guess this is it. I'm going to do what every Queen is afraid of and I'm proud of it! I've seen battles multiple times so saving the future generations from seeing what I've seen is enough reason right. ALL GLORY TO THE ETERNAL SPADES! It is Spades time to rise once more!_

 _Altaire_

"So noisy..."

A loud thump was heard from the closing of the hard-covered book that a blond was holding. A sigh followed soon enough as the holder delicately settled the book on the wooden table before him. The only light was the torches upon the side of the bed side and a candle on the very table. "The skies truly bless Spades..." standing up from the seat, the blond held out his hand outside the window towards the raging skies. "But it's too loud for my tastes and some children are also getting scared..." Thunder roared outside the window as lightning lines through the skies of the Spades. It the ordinary thing in these sacred lands of thunder and lightning but more of this vicious storms and Spades will suffer harsher than its reputation of might and power. _"Hear me thunder... Hear me lightning... As Queen of Spades, you shall heed my calls and stop for the night... "_

A few moments later the skies were cleared. It was like a thunder storm never happened. A smile found its way on the face of the one who uttered such a spell. One person can only utilize that spell without being struck down by lightning... someone who was part of the Spades' royalty and someone who had enough magic to even dictate the very power of the land itself. The Queen of Spades.

It was the Queen of Spades who stood in front of that window wearing that unwavering smile every person in Spades knows of. That aristocratic aura that flows from his very robes and the very essence of power can be felt from his very gaze, could only belong to the one who sits second in the monarchy. People would depict that his eyes would be mistaken for emeralds but by the way it shone it would greatly remind everyone of the life the leaves would have in spring. His complexion was pale, truly delicate for a male but the Fates seem to have blessed him with such porcelain-like touch. He who stood proudly before his people on his coronation day and he who had guarded Spades along with-

"Queen Arthur, it's awfully late don't you think?"

The Queen of Spades sets his gaze at the direction of the door where a man clad in blue stood. His hair and eyes were of darkness to compare with the night skies. A man he knows all too well, making it enough for him to chuckle. Yao. The Knave of the Kingdom of Spades who seem to only watch everything unfold. He became the Knave of Spades earlier than he was crowned as the Queen of Spades. He was the son of the former Knave and apparently it wasn't his Surname that he inherited but also his mark of destiny. It was quite funny actually, if one thinks about it. Yao was already the Knave since his first breath of the world because the mark he inherited was upon the back of his neck. It wasn't a big deal at first since he could be his successor but the fact that his father lost the mark was something detrimental to the Kingdom! To have a knave of a mere month old- so the Monarchy hid that. If there was one to experience a life of hiding and a life of secrecy, it would be Yao. It proved to be useful for when he was officially named the Knave of Spades, he knew more of what Spades was than of his monarchs. He knew how to defend himself, because of the countless assassination plots against him and he knew how life goes around in the common folk. It was like the Fates designed his very existence to become a Knave worthy of his position.

"It is quite late..." Arthur trailed off as he sat once more on his chair and ran his fingers on the cover of the book. His gaze focused on the book he touched as if it was part of him.

"Not everything is gained through the books, my friend and do not change the subject... Why did you use that spell? You do know that Queens are not to perform that spell unless it is the last option. I know your magic is quite good, even the best, but wasting it on thunder and Lightning to stop is awfully quite a task-It may even take a toll on your body", Yao said as he entered the very room, eyes fixed upon the very monarch and long time friend he serves. Oh, he forgot to add that he can be such a nagger when it comes to traditions. Sometimes, he mistakes as him the Queen of Hearts whom also is currently in their circle of friends.

Arthur was the youngest son of the family of mages, a family of nobles. During his studies in Hearts, fire left him with nothing but a title and a fortune enough to secure him a comfortable life. His childhood was spent studying inside the halls of his mansion. He wanted to be a minister, the best one to ever exist: the reason why he studies so much; yet the fates seemed to have a nice plan for him and when the last Queen died, the mark of Queen appeared on his back and thus, he became Queen of Spades instead. "Until we find the person who bears the King's mark, I have all the magic I could use in my hands. I just figured why not use it now since a lot of children are alone out there and scared of thunder and lightning. "

"A very smart excuse. Very smart, indeed, but couldn't you just say the truth of you not liking noisy environment when you're reading?" Yao said with a smirk as he folded his arms. Oh, he knew him far too well. Arthur scoffs and glared at him in return. Yup, he was right and Arthur won't admit that. If there was one thing that he could count on, it was the fact that he knew Arthur since he was a child. The fact that he has been his friend. And that fact that Arthur was quite the easiest to read- even the Queen of Hearts agrees there, most especially if he was troubled. "All right, I get it. Fine." Yao said when he didn't get an answer and settled both his hands on the wooden surface of the table. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the bloody matter. You're imagining things." Arthur replied rolling his eyes at the end before opening the book once more and lowered his gaze on the pages.

"You won't have to go through that ceremony..." Arthur's fingers drew to a halt. Bingo. So that's what was on his mind. Of course, it has been what goes on in his mind. That damn ceremony that every Queen of Spades faced upon his or her reign. No matter what time... no matter what circumstances, it seemed that every Queen has existed for that same purpose.

"Yao... it's not about that... " Yeah, go lie to somebody else. Yao just rubbed his temples for now before sighing rather loudly and took the book from his grasps. Arthur immediate reaches his hand to him with and demanded, "Hey! Give that back!"

"You're not going to make yourself paranoid again because of these books. They are staying in my library and that's that." Yao snaps his finger and the books vanished with one little lightning strike. And yes, the knave can use that same ability but on small scales. "Now, Queen..."

If there was one thing in this world that he hated, it was being called by his title. It was that accursed title that made his life a living hell. When the fire accident happened, he only called his life a pit of hell but when he was crowned Queen, everything was hell. What was so bad of becoming Queen? What the bloody hell was wrong of becoming Queen? You get to live in luxury all your life- and then if something goes wrong, you'll eventually end your life for your people and Kingdom: That's what. In Spades, there was that gift only the Queens could give their Kingdom and that was their death. A person to sacrifice, that's what the Queen was to the court when they made a mistake that they couldn't fix. The big eraser.

No one could imagine how much he cried when he saw the mark of the Queen on his back. The mark of Death. The mark that every royalty despises. He openly despises his mark and his title. Everything that comes with it but he hides it in a cheerful facade of a loving Queen. Well, he really was caring and gentle but he has his times when he had enough. He can be the most caring in the world to the coldest person in existence! Like the raging storms of Spades, he can change the direction of his attitude from left to right in seconds. Spades has even survived two years without a King with him as Queen and Yao as the Knave and he was certain that whoever would be King...Whoever the bloody hell he was, he would be the one to initiate conflict and would bloody ask him to save his arse and the Kingdom with his life. How fitting. The role of the Queen was the toughest and no one even recognizes it. No one in the public knows of this role and no one must. He understands...it just, why? Why go that far?

"Yes, yes... I know I'll get to sleep and tomorrow or the next day after that, the King who would be the death of me would come and ruin my happy days. Yay. Good night."

Spades...His dearest Spades... Why him of all the people who can become Queen? Why choose him this time?


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter- :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II**

HANDS OF TIME

 _"The heavens roared in recognition of the master they serve..."_

* * *

The Fates had only one job. ONE BLOODY JOB. And that was to get a worthy arse down that throne for the Kingdom of Spades and suddenly it decides that it has to be a farmer. Oh bloody great. It wasn't about the whole farming thing. No, of course it wasn't. He could care less of what was the job of the chosen King... And it's not that he doesn't see progress in this child-he's the fastest to progress if he was left to judge BUT if it was for Spades... for the country he loves and adores more than anything else, he believes that it deserves better than this child.

Alfred. Nineteen years of existence. Pretty sapphires for eyes and dang, the most beautiful blond hair he'd seen in this earth. The eldest son of a farmer at the borders of the Spades was chosen as King and no matter how much Arthur wanted to wipe off that mark from his chest, it was no use. The fates had done their job and now left him incharge of the Kingdom and him of this guy's education in EVERYTHING. Oh, he did try to be polite. He tried to be the most obedient and understanding Queen to have existed in Spades but-

"Woah! You're a guy?!"

That ruined everything.

No, _he_ ruined everything.

Like any of the four Kingdoms, Spades had its own uniqueness. After the bearer of the mark dies, only then will the mark appear one the successor. The successor can come from any class as long as he belongs to the Kingdom of Spades. Only one exemption existed through the years and that was the current Knave, Yao, who seemed to have inherited the mark of fate from his father, his predecessor as knave. The King was the one who sat on top of the monarchy followed by the Queen and the Knave and right now, the King was the last one to arrive in the monarchy. Fitting of the most important person here in this Kingdom.

It has been two years since Spades had seen a King upon its throne and the Kingdom rejoiced upon finding out that the King was found! They would only see their King on the balcony of the palace but that was enough... If only they knew. Only they knew what goes on inside the palace walls before they lay their eyes upon the monarch they all crave to see. Arthur could feel their excitement... even hear it!

"Do I really have to wear this?" asked the so called most anticipated King in all of Spades. It was the thirtieth time that he had said this as he was looking at the mirror. His voice was of inexperience and curiosity at the same time. A farmer of seventeen years and now a King by eighteen-Fate seemed to have a lot of surprises. He eyed himself properly in the mirror as he even twirled around like the child he was. Those ordinary clothes he had been wearing- those comfortable and thin long sleeves that were recklessly buttoned were now clean of any dir, buttoned properly and now made from high class silk. He had necktie over it and the coat of every King where the royal insignia was embroidered. On top of that, a robe of royal blue was attached to his back. Was he the same person? He felt like... somebody else and deep inside, it scared him.

"For the last time, _Yes_." Arthur said before pulling him down by the arm and gently putting the crown on top of his head. The young King merely complied to this gesture and bent his knees so he could lower himself and aid the Queen into putting the crown. One more thing that irritates Arthur was the fact that this so brat of a King he calls is taller than him by a few inches.

"Heavy..." Alfred grunted as he stood up properly once more before looking up as if to see the edge of the crown on his forehead if he did.

"It is quite heavy but I guess, you have to get used to it." Arthur said as he crosses his arms and steps back, examining if the crown wasn't going to fall off. It was the King's symbol after all and the worst thing anyone could do was drop it during his coronation ceremony. At least, Alfred had not proved himself worthy of such assumptions despite himself being quite... careless. Arthur hopes that he would rub off that annoying attitude of his eventually in the coming future.

"As heavy as the crown comes the responsibility, right?" Alfred said before Arthur blinked and was left to stare. Perhaps...he wasn't so annoying afterall. Perhaps... he understands what he has gotten himself into. Perhaps there was this tiny hope that being his Queen wouldn't be so bad. Arthur smiled a bit at the thought... "By the way, I don't see why you're not dressed for the occasion, Queen."

Ugh. Again with the horrid title. The smile vanished almost immediately before Arthur said, "King, I had my coronation two years ago- if you wanted to see me wearing royal _ceremonial_ robes, you're two years late." Calling him by his title was so wrong in so many ways he didn't even-

"It's just weird, ya know. I'm all dressed up and you're not! Aren't you suppose to be the Queen or something?"

How dare he? Long Patience. LONG PATIENCE. He's just a child-a curious child to add to that and for now until forever you're going to be his parent so ease your nerves and calm down, he told himself. "Alfred, I am Queen but bloody hell, I thought I just explained why I'm not wearing those kind of clothes."

"You're cursing again!"

"Bloody hell. I am not! The reason why you're the one wearing those royal garbs is because you will be the only one presented to the people! I'll be wearing mine later for the ceremony or did you not listen to Yao? "

"Eh? I didn't hear anything about that."

Snap. Being calm was hopeless with this child! "I swear to the Fates, I'll call thunder and lightning on you if you don't behave you bloody irritating brat!"

"Yao! Arthur's being scary again!" Alfred said flailing his arms.

"BLOODY WHAT?! NOW LISTEN HERE LAD-"

"Queen, is that any way to behave? Our King is still confused... Can't you spare him your words of encouragement at the very least?" Yao sighed and looked at the two monarchs with a blank expression. Why did Alfred call him? Oh... it was because Arthur stops when this guy talks. Haha. Not funny.

Arthur grumbled under his breath. Words of encouragement his arse. Like, he'll give him that when he just irritates him all day long. He glared at the King with all the hatred he could summon but instead of jumping on him and strangling the living day light out of him, he managed to pull off a sweet and enchanting smile. "You'll do well. I know you will..." he said. Yao was one to step back with such words uttered. Ugh. Those words—All of them reeked with such sarcasm he couldn't even take even if it was from his friend ...He hasn't even heard Arthur speak in such a creepy way and intensity of sarcasm like that yet Alfred seemed not affected at all! Yao stared in disbelief. Does he know of the sarcasm or—

"See, Artie... You can be nice once in a while..." Alfred said with his bright grin that lay similar to the shinning sun.

Was he oblivious? Yes, Yao... goes for the second thought. The King was irritating... Yao and Arthur agreed on that. "WAIT, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU BLOODY CALL ME?! "

Yao sighed as he merely stood guard by the balcony's door. There was in no way that he'll open that door and let the citizens see that the new King and Queen don't get along. This was now a duty he must hold in his lifetime-he dares not hope that this would be true but it seemed like there was no other way to subtract it from his responsibilities. "Aiya... could you both just shut up."

.

.

.

.

.

The ballroom of Spades was often described as the starry skies of the four Kingdoms by how everything of light and dark mixed perfectly. Royal blue curtains adorn the glass windows which greatly complements the great white marble walls the gives light to the room. The royal insignia of the Kingdom stays strong behind the royal thrones at the opposite side of the main door. On the sides of the throne lie separate staircases from the second floor where the royal compartments were. The castle had a fairly traditional, outside were rock exteriors and the marbles for interior. The combination of the old and new rages in every aspect of the palace but what's most important was the ceremony to take place in the special room this throne room posses- the ceremonial room.

The ceremonial room was for special ceremonies held by the Monarchy. What goes on inside is never told outside of the room.

Unlike any other Kingdoms, the King of Spades' ability was shown to all of those in the monarchy. Arthur, the current Queen had performed his first spell there and certainly any monarch present upon that time was quick to raise their eyebrows. For a Queen of Spades to use the power of thunder and lightning... the person to be his King must surely be far stronger.

Now, here was the tricky part for Arthur was getting Alfred to be a nice and behave young man and follow instructions for once... He was sure Alfred had not seen such a number of people before at one place in a FORMAL gathering. " Listen, Alfred... You don't need to be worried. All you need to do is shake hands with them and- King? Alfred? Where the bloody hell are you? "

Oh dear. He was nowhere in sight. Who was the person to call in times like this? Yao. "Majesty!" Yao called out from the side as he gives him a note. Oh he had no time for these little notes but of course, he had to comply. It was the only way to communicate in formal parties so it won't be obvious that they are talking to each other about things going around. He took the small note and opened it.

 _Dearest friend of mine,_

 _My humble apologies for I cannot attend such a matter at hand. I am currently facing such tasks that need my outmost attention at the moment. I hope you do not take this to heart and be this the way for our friendship to end._

 _My second of hearts shall be there to attend the ceremony in my steed. I pray to the Fates that you would be alright and worry less. Everything would go smoothly so, my friend, relax your nerves and be happy in this joyous occasion. Your_ Monarchy _is now complete._

 _Kiku._

It was a very personal note and from the looks of things, Kiku must be quite busy himself for not coming. Arthur closed his eyes and looked at Yao. "His Majesty, have you seen him?" Arthur was suddenly calm after reading that letter. Well, who wouldn't be? The Queen of Hearts, the top suit, has expected that the gathering would go smoothly. They didn't have time for vanishing Kings.

"Is that him?" Yao asked as he pointed to the side where Arthur saw Alfred laughing. He was laughing along side with Francis and Lilian, the King and Queen of Diamonds. Arthur wanted to faint. Of all the people he had to bloody be with—why did he have to meet them first?

He could still remember his first visit to the Diamonds and meeting him a few years back. Francis was quite the spellcaster when it comes to his element. He had this enchanting aura that says he was different. If Arthur was explain, he would say that Francis was a hurricane that draws people to him without much of an effort. His charisma sways with the four winds and he could be very well someone's death. The mere movement of his fingertips commands the wind to brew and he'd seen it once... a person treacherous enough to question him in a second and was nothing more but shreds the next. The King of Diamonds was a powerful man. A very powerful man.

"Fates... Guide me." Arthur let out as he gathered his strength to approach the little circle. He made him way to their through the crowd, his smiling facade seemingly plastered on his face as he did. He prepared his little mouth to speak nothing but wanted words and not his infamous blasphemies of hell. Francis... The King of Diamonds. He didn't exactly get along with him. It seemed like his sole existence was to annoy Arthur since he had ever learnt to open his mouth. Arthur didn't know where he was from simply because he didn't care nor wanted to ask further of his origins but it didn't change the fact that his magic was much to be admired.

Yet now this silent wolf was very much disguised in sheep's clothing while standing beside this little fairy. What? He always had this fondness over the second Queen of Diamonds, Lilian. She was this bundle of innocence and sacred law; sweet and loving seems to be soul and gentleness her blood. She was a fairy of the four winds. She may not have the ability to use it but certainly, she has its aura of being protected by the sacred winds that protects Diamonds.

"Ah, Arthur..." Lilian said as she acknowledged his presence the moment he was merely four or five steps away. Her smiles were clearly that of a saint while she turned to him. She wasn't one to adore herself with the richness and daringness of her country, a mere simple dress of white and gold clod her body. Her sweet and gentle peridot eyes always had this welcoming gaze not exactly favourable to those who wanted to do her harm. She gentle bowed to him as he to her. No matter how young she was, she was the second most authoritative Queen to the Queen of Hearts. It was here the Francis' gaze was turned to him, a smile upon his lips.

"Oh hey, dude! I was getting by around and helping myself with some wine when I met Francis-" Alfred said. Clearly, if he knew Francis was the King of Diamonds, he would change his attitude right now, right? Arthur reminded himself not to expect any changes tho.

"He's the King of Diamonds, King." Arthur replied giving much emphasis to his title as if expecting him to be at least diligent into protocol. "And he's with charming Queen Lilian" He added before taking the lady's right hand and kissing the back of her palm. This earned quite an amused chuckle from her and a rare smirk upon Francis' face. Francis was a proud monarch, like any other and it was one of his pleasures to have his Queen properly treated.

Much to Arthur's demise, it was the same old grinning Alfred who didn't have a care of the world. Bollocks. The world couldn't go much worse than this. "Oh, hey that was unfair you didn't exactly told me you guys were from Diamonds. " Arthur lost hope. The sheer royal garbs and the insignia on the Queen's left hand was enough to say that they were the royals of Diamonds.

"Forgive us. I simply wanted to have a look of the person who have yet to be tainted of this monarchy~ They are quite rare afterall... right, Ar-Thur? " Francis said with a chuckle. A challenge. Arthur raised an eyebrow. How could he forget—He was a frog.

"I'm sorry. Were you speaking? I thought I heard a croak. " Arthur replied with a grin. Alfred was sleeve was abruptly pulled by the Queen of Diamonds. The intense atmosphere between Francis and Arthur was too much to handle, it seems. Even the air seemed to acknowledge that certain change as well- but Alfred cared nothing of this.

"Such good friends they are, don't you agree?" Alfred said with a soft smile. Dear Lord. Lilian didn't know if he said that because he was being cute or he was merely stating the obvious. Oh well, there was one thing clear. He was a great person to talk to and she wouldn't mind becoming friends with her. Plus, he's cute too. He's like this little brother, anyone would want to protect and do favours for.

Then at the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a green dress. Clubs? A lady... Alfred's eyes turned away from the arguing King of Diamonds and Queen of Spades to gaze at the beautiful and glamourous Queen of clubs. "Wow..." All hail the mighty Clubs indeed. Her stands demanded authority and by the way she walked in that daring gown, it's obvious that she wasn't someone to mess with. She was the embodiment of strength and skill. And is that a sword?

"I knew it. Those voices had to be Arthur and Francis..." she trailed off before flipping her long and curly brunette hair back of her shoulder. Alfred felt every word in his dictionary burned upon the sight of her and that's when he saw the mark of clubs upon her neck. The Queen of Clubs. The queen general of the Clubs who commands thousands of soldiers into battle. He couldn't help but feel nervous when her gaze was fixed upon him. "And you must be the King of Spades. Greetings from Clubs, I am Queen Elizabeta."

"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." Alfred greeted in some sort of timid way. Arthur caught this rare moment and decided to add it to his list of blackmail material. Yes, he did do a little blackmailing if he wanted something done more than anything.

"Just in time, Elizabeta. I was starting to worry that those two might just end up with more than words of curses." Lilian said chuckling nervously. Ah, she was a pure soul when she wanted to be.

"The pleasure is mine, young King and fret not I am here." Elizabeta said as if she was a heroine of Justice. Alfred's eyes sparkled at that. Elizabeta slowly approached the arguing monarchs with a smile. "My dears~! You both clearly are energetic tonight but let us enjoy the eventful evening...It's not every day that a King of Spades is crowned after all." She remarked and that earned a good time out. Alfred was instantly grateful towards her and-

"YOUR HIGHNESS LOOK OUT-!" yelled a server who had lost his footing and had the trolley full of drinks and it was towards one person, Arthur. Oh dear god. Right behind him was Queen Elizabeta and Queen Lilian. It would be a disaster if those drinks hurt them-He had that in mind but most importantly- _his_ Queen would be hurt. From that moment Alfred gasped upon the sight he was seeing... everything was slow. Everything moving too slow. Every inch of Alfred was shouting that it wasn't normal to see things like this especially with his vision not exactly at one hundred percent at the moment but a voice in his mind rang.

 _Tonight, you'll meet the Monarchy of the Four Kingdoms. King Alfred, you are no farm boy now... you represent your Kingdom. If something goes wrong tonight... it might be taken wrongly so mind your actions._

Upon the desperate plea, Arthur gasped and looked behind him. Alas, disaster had struck. His mind was working overtime on what spell to cast but everything his mind flashes before them would not be quick enough to stop this so called disaster falling upon those behind him. He decided to thank the Fates for not allowing Kiku, the Queen of Hearts to come. Never will he allow his friend to see this nor will allow the Queen of Hearts to see this! He pleaded, shutting his eyes and absolute defeat...Let there be a miracle... Please...let there-

" _Hands of time..."_

A harsh roll of thunder was heard. Arthur opened his eyes and along with the others, it feasted upon the very sight. The ranging danger brought upon by the trolley was suddenly stopped midair centimetres when it was about to hit Arthur's body. "How..." he whispered carculating everything he could just to decipher how a thing could happen.

"Mother of Four winds..." Francis let out as his gaze was locked upon the King of Spades who was covered in the glow of mystic blue. Arthur widens his eyes in pure surprise. There upon his feet the circle of spade's insignia exists and around him were words of old. A spadian Clock of gold appeared in his hands but he merely glance at it as if it was the most normal thing to do.

" _Hear me, thunder..."_

Another roll of thunder was heard.

" _Hear me, lightning..."_

Lightning strikes outside the palace windows and Queen Lilian was only left to clutch unto her King's arm in fear of what may happen. On that note, Queen Elizabeta was rather left to gaze at such intensity. "Such Power..." She whispered before looking at Arthur who was clearly mesmerized by the very uttered spell and he hates to admit it but... he was mesmerized of Alfred.

His clear blue eyes were nothing of the skies like before instead it was like that of a demon which had awakened from a long slumber. The intensity of how lightning struck outside was overwhelming. It was like the skies were rejoicing being called by the child King in the palace of spades. Each monarch, most especially of Spades felt the shiver of danger upon their spines, like it was a warning that now, finally, the King of Spades, had come forth and taken his throne and power from Fates hands. 

Outside the palace walls, the elders who had seen the familiar gliding lightning in the skies once more couldn't help but smile. "Long live the King of Spades..." they would whisper as they rejoiced with bliss upon their mind. The doubts upon the child King was set at ease as they saw how the heavens' thunder and lightning conquered the skies. Truly- the Kingdom of Power has risen. The Kingdom of Power had a King. A worthy King.

" _Heed my absolute order and comply... annihilate which threatens to hurt my company. I am your master... STRIP IT GONE FROM SIGHT! "_

In a matter of seconds the trolley was gone. Not a hint of dirt lay present anywhere as most of the royals stood motionless. Even Yao was left to stare and Arthur had only snapped out of his senses when he Alfred took his hand. "Dude, ya alright? " He asked in such a worried tone.

"Y-yes..." Arthur answered as he once again met those blue eyes he knew. Fates, was this really a King of spades? Why did he felt so afraid all of the sudden. The whole room was rendered speechless until there was slow clap by the side.

Alfred raised his head and saw a tall man clad in green. He was holding a rod of ruby and gold and the smile of no kinder than a demon in display of a child. "Marvelous, indeed. I suppose we have just witnessed the power of the Spadian King. There will be no need for further witnessing of his Power." The King of Clubs approached slowly and obviously the atmosphere became more tensed. "Greetings, King of Spades. I am King Ivan of Clubs... I thank you for saving my Queen from such a dangers. " He said calmly. Alfred didn't know why but he didn't like that smile nor that greeting. Of all the people who greeted him, this King, why did he felt so uneasy with him? Instead of pointing this out he merely held out his hand and return the same smile.

"King Alfred of Spades, my pleasure."

In the Kingdom of Hearts, a figure smile as he felt a strong shiver. There was no doubt about it now. The King of Spades had taken his throne and the sheer amount of his power was overwhelming enough to make him drop his quill. "Interesting..." he whispered before looking outside the window and setting his hand upon the glass. "The balance is set..."

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! This is the fourth chapter- I've decided to name it after the songs I've used as inspiration. Of course, I do not own the song and it belongs to the respective composer. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER III**

VOICES THAT SILENTLY SINGS

" _A monarch must never fall inlove."_

* * *

A few troubles here and there... and after two years of tranquillity, the palace was raging with life every day of the week. The young King's laughter, grunts and pleas seemed to have become the norm and it would either get the Queen to sigh, shout and even have a few discussions with him. The Knave felt like he was watching the small steps on how a Kingdom crumbles- he just prays to the Fates that they would not be leading to that.

Arthur found himself in a rather delicate situation. It was rare for Alfred to not approach him every day of the week considering that he would often drag him somewhere one way or another, much to his dismay. He wasn't the outgoing kind person, like the King thinks of him, but when he'd seen that the King was somehow at ease whenever they would go out in the capital, minus the royal robes, he felt slightly accomplished. It was also some sort of break for Yao...he hopes. He, then, made it so that they would go out once a week to bring comfort to this young King's mind. He was so used to have all the freedom in the world that he... He didn't exactly like to admit it, but both Yao and Arthur were used to the caged life the palace offers... but Alfred...he wasn't ready for this Kind of life so he'll introduce it to him slowly and maybe bit by bit he'll grow to understand that a King isn't just about duty... it was also about risks.

"Come on, Artie!" The King cried from outside the secret passage the Queen had especially made for their little trips in town to satiate the King's hunger for freedom. He was wearing this hooded robes that he borrowed from one of the footmen-and yes, that meant Arthur was wearing the exact same thing. Arthur found it weird, actually. Him. Wearing such clothing and similar to that of the Kings but he just have to push that aside. "Art... are you even alive?"A scowl came in response to that and a smack on the head.

"Won't you at least try to bloody stay quiet? We're still near palace grounds...And my name is Arthur not Artie and certainly not Art. Quit making stupid nicknames." Arthur said in a hushed tone only to earn himself a good flick on the forehead.

"You're the one with the harshest tongue I've met. Seriously... " Alfred said with a sigh and in a matter of seconds , there that bright grin was once more upon his young and cheeky face. "Fine, I'll call you Arthur but only if you don't speak your curses, okay?"

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want-" Arthur said as he folded his arms and turned his back on him.

"Then dang _Artie_ , I'm sure you're gonna _love_ the nicknames I'll come up with."

Silence followed and Arthur was one to sigh. "Fine" He just wanted to see that innocent grin once more. He wanted to see that grin that seems to make the storms of his mind go hazy and a blur. He didn't know why he was capable of doing that but Arthur concluded that it was because he was the King. Besides, his stamina today wasn't that much if compared to the previous days. Arthur rather get this little stroll over and done with before he over exhaust himself. "Where do you want to go?"

Arthur, the powerful Queen of Spades... had a small weakness and he hides that quite well to only have a few people know about it. His magic was strong, his mind was brilliant and his swordsmanship was top notch- everything of him was best aside from his physical body. He was frail and was... not exactly fit for labour. He blames the environment that he had lived in but he couldn't exactly go back in time to just change that. Having been brought up to the closed doors of a mansion away from the sun and being tended to-Now, that was what his life ever since his first breath of the world. Thus, he kept this hidden...even from the King he serves. Prideful or not, he didn't want anyone troubled by this most especially now that the King was trouble enough for the monarchy. All the people need to know is that he was capable of being Queen and he would do his duty as Queen. That was what he had his mind set ever since his coronation.

And there it was the grin he was waiting for all day. "Right! I was hoping we could do a little shopping... like get some coffee beans and tea. Of course, tea, those things are like your life blood or something-"

Arthur blinked and a smile flashed upon his face. Just the thing he needed! His stock was almost gone and he really prefers buying the tea himself than have the maids rumble around. "It's my favourite drink so I don't mind. " He said as he followed the King but making sure his face was well -hidden from everyone's view. Well, he was noted from having these large eyebrows, which he claims normal, so he hid it under the hood. He even made his hair a bit messier on his forehead as his extra effort. He...won't admit it but he was starting to enjoy this strolls as well.

"Now, that's more like! That smile certainly is good on ya."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Arthur said with a chuckle this time.

Alfred glances at him from the side with a somehow soft and disappointed smile."Looks like I'll have to stop smiling for the both of us~ " He said before taking his hand ran towards an alley. Arthur wasn't exactly sure on what to make of Alfred's words and most especially his gaze. Perhaps it was a compliment... or maybe he was insulting indirectly...

"Oh God! The guards are on patrol!"

" Run faster-Shit! It's raining. How many guards are on patrol anyways?! Why are there so dang many of them?"

"Spades is a military country—second largest army in the four Kingdoms and-"

"Oh quit with the lectures, already!"

"It would help if you would listen at the very least!"

The King of Spades, if Arthur would be left to judge, was an 'exceptionary' fool who didn't seem to be affected by the etiquette he learns and the history he masters. As long as he was alive, everything seemed to be all right. He was the same laughing, stupid idiot that would make even the angriest person slip into a joking session. Arthur has to admit that the palace didn't exactly felt like a cage with that fool around... The palace's walls... the Cage, seemed to have become invisible. It was one of the strangest feelings that Arthur had felt. The Spades capital that he knew was suddenly felt like a whole different place. It felt like it wasn't the Kingdom of Power... Ah, what was it? He looked at their joined hands and smiled softly. A Kingdom of Peace which had been so obvious in this young King's mind. What has he done?

A ring from the bell above the door informed the shop keeper of their abrupt presence. These so called costumers...They were soaking, panting and laughing and so 'unroyal'. They were like children playing hide and seek. Goodness! That is one big 'no' in any bloody rulebook but then with Alfred, everything seemed to be going badly but in a good way. Arthur had to admit, it is the first time that he'd seen this shop- a shop for necessities like tea, coffee, sweets—A cafe. It was empty but it somehow reminded Arthur of the tranquillity that Alfred had...wait... when did he start being tranquil? He was the most chaotic person he knows.

"Welcome... Y-Your majesties?" greeted the shop owner from the counter only to have his eyes wide

Snap. Their hoods were off and for sure he wanted to faint- back there it was just an easy hide and seek but now this was a national disaster. Arthur paled as his mind tried to process what excuse to pull of. 'Hello, humble citizen. We came here to hide from the guards and the rain. How do you do?' No, that won't work. Even Alfred won't buy that stupid line and he wasn't a good liar upon surprises. Good bye, dignity.

"Howdy! " Greeted Alfred as he let go of Arthur's hand and approached the counter where the seemingly stunned shop keeper. What did he expect of Alfred? Of course, he was just going to casually approach the shop keeper, thinking of nothing. Fates. Arthur wanted to call him back to his side to ask him but instead he stood there trying to get himself at least presentable. "We're not exactly supposed to be out right now but here we are. Since your place serves refreshments, you wouldn't mind giving my friend over there, right? He's the only one who can pay~" Alfred started with a wink and Arthur flinched upon a chuckle from the old shop keeper.

"The Fates bless this place, indeed. I didn't expect to be serving both of you today-" said the old shop keeper before gesturing the two Royals to take a seat on the stools by the counter. "Make yourselves comfortable...What would the two of you want to have?"

"COFFEE~" Alfred chirped as he took off his hooded robes and sets it. "Common, Arthur—Quit standing there" How...How could he just do that? Wasn't it awkward? And the shop owner, he should be reporting them to the guards to take them back to the palace but then he chose to entertain them. "He'll have some rose tea~" Arthur merely shook his head and removed his soaked robes and set them down on the vacant seat. Did Alfred just get his order-How did he know what tea he liked? Oh well... It's best to calm his nerves so he could think properly and get out of thi—

"ACHOO!"

"Dude? Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bit—ACHOO!"

Damn him and his poor health. Maybe the exhaustion these past few days were too much for him to bear. He didn't even notice that the King had settled a hand over his forehead. "Hmm? Git, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Well, _Artie,_ you have a fever. _"_ Alfred said worriedly. The shop keeper sets the freshly brewed coffee and tea on the counter.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Arthur." Alfred said before getting Arthur's cup of tea and gave it to him gently. "Careful, it's hot, okay?" Arthur just nodded before he took the cup of tea and stayed quiet. Well, he didn't exactly have the strength to answer him but the tea was explicit! It made him forget that he even had a fever for a few seconds. He couldn't make sense of what Alfred and the shop keeper was saying! Everything was gibberish...ah, it was getting dark as well...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred let out an exasperated sigh as he stood by the window with his arms crossed and a frown upon his brow. He was thinking how foolish everything he did-it wasn't even 'King-ly'. He was aware that Arthur was frail considering that he had that aura but to think that he was _that_ fail didn't cross his mind! He's seen him done his magic and even grew to be fond of it. It was always so impressive to watch him manipulate those spells that he would teach him. It was impressive to watch him mutter the long lessons, be it literature, politics, economy- FATES, he's even impressed by anything he does!

 _King, the Queen's health is very sensitive. And before you jump into conclusions, no, he's not going to die— His highness just requires a lot of rest. King, he'll be fine and it's not your fault either."_

That's what his knave had told him yet he doesn't feel at ease at all. Well, they were the ones close, afterall. He knew it was his fault. It was always his fault. It has always been hard to fit in inside the palace walls. It was all so different to the life he'd been so used to live! He would have been happier living by the borders as a farmer for sure- he'd care for nothing more but his mother, father and little brother. Nothing more...Nothing more... It was fun, it was joy, it was LIFE but then the mark had shown upon his chest. Everything was a mess and he knew the mess of a life he had would ruin this peaceful palace.

He knew what the court had to say about him! He knew everything from soft whispers to shouts of dismay but he pretended to be deaf and took it upon himself to face this new life. 'I can do this...' – That's what he would think so he took everything half heartedly. Half of his heart knew he didn't want this life. His life was out in the fields. His life was somewhere else than this palace...

Yet he began to learn his lesson... Arthur and Yao were more than patient with him. They provided the information he needed. Was it because it was their duty? Was it for Spades? He knows nothing of their reasons but he only knows of one thing: They were helping him. Through all the information, he learnt: Not everything was enjoyable; Not everything can be achieved. He realized he wasn't ready to be king even with knowledge and power. He learnt that when Arthur fainted in the cafe. He didn't know what to do—what to say-what to think! He needed to learn and this was how the fates were helping him.

"Your Majesty..." Yao called out from the door. When Alfred tuned his gaze there, he saw Yao with someone. He was at the same height as Yao which would even go far as his shoulder and their hair was jet black. His eyes where own dark ambers and caramel...chocolate. A ruby earring dangled upon his right ear as it complements the robes he wore. He's seen such attires before but no doubt this one was grander. His presence was like and unlike Queen Elizabeta of Clubs and finally it all made sense when he saw more of his robes. The Royal insignia of Hearts. "His Majesty, the Queen of Hearts."

" _Queen Kiku of Hearts. Unlike our Spades, Hearts is quite the distant Kingdom for the one who sits on the top most throne is the Queen. The Queen controls everything in Hearts. As of now, there is only Queen Kiku who rules... He has yet to choose a King and Knave. If you came across him, bow most respectfully."_

He shifted his glasses for a moment upon remembering the words Arthur had said upon one of their lessons. He plastered a smile upon his face and bowed. "Greetings, Queen of Hearts. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am King Alfred of Spades." He muttered as he bowed. He was capable of being courteous and he knew from their lessons that it'll ruin not only the Kingdom but also himself. Arthur explained that the Queen of hearts did not demand respect- they require respect. Being the top suit, even Kings are to bow to him.

"Lift your head, humble King of Spades." The Queen of Hearts said while remained standing. Alfred did raise his head and went to study this Queen. If it was to compare, Arthur and Kiku had that similarity in aura. Noble and very much majestic. "If you wouldn't mind King Alfred, I would very much like to see the Queen... would you please escort me there?" His voice was authoritative unlike the Queen of Diamonds who had the gentlest voice he had heard. He didn't have the Queen of Club's glamour but he had charisma. LOTS OF THEM. And it was obvious that what he said wasn't a request despite how it was said, it was a command.

Alfred found this strange but he didn't argue and led this royalty to Arthur's chamber. He seemed to know his way around these halls so then why did he even ask for him to escort him? Was this some kind of tradition? He didn't hear about this... but for sure, he visited at the wrong time!

"I heard he was sick..." He heard the Queen of Hearts said and Alfred turned his gaze to him.

"Yes... He's contracted a flu, as it seems."

"It's been a while since he'd got them, again... I thought he had known his limitations."

Could it possibly be that this Queen, walking beside him knew Arthur well-No, he did know Arthur well from those words. "You and him... Are you friends-"

"Ah, we're here." The Queen stopped and looked at the door. He didn't exactly wait for the door to be opened for he was the one to open it in haste. Alfred was almost surprised. Why the sudden rush? And that smile. He frowned upon all of this. He could only conclude that the Queen of hearts knows Arthur- He shifted his glasses once more and entered.

Arthur was sleeping soundly on the bed as his cheeks remained flushed red with fever. That sight was the reason of his demise these past few days. He couldn't even look at Arthur for what he'd done. The Queen of hearts' expression was clearly shocked at this before walking to his Queen's side. He gently took Arthur's hand and closed his eyes and a red light from that connection was seen. "Exhaustion... He has to rest for this. Healing can't do anything. I have to say, you know how to get people into trouble, King of Spades."

Alfred blinked at that and watched the Queen of hearts lower Arthur's hand and looked at him. Displeasure was clearly upon his eyes but Alfred wasn't one to falter because of a gaze. "Excuse me?"

"King of Spades... May I ask what you have been doing?"

"What I've been doing?" He repeated. Was that a trick question?

"I pity my friend. He had to be stuck with a King of your calibre. What were the Fates thinking..." He was being mocked right in the face and all he could do there was stand.

"Isn't that a bit too much to say to me, Queen of Hearts?" Alfred's frown deepened as he looks at him. No matter what he said, he couldn't seem to get angry at him. Why? Because he knew he was right... He knew Spades was better off with a better King yet he wanted to make himself believe otherwise.

"Indeed, it is a bit too much... but most fitting of your attitude. You cannot be part of this monarchy when your mind isn't clear. Your resolve is unfulfilling- How do you intend to rule hundreds of thousands of people when you can't even keep the one closest to your throne safe?"

"I believe we are not to talk like this infront of a sick person—may I invite you to our study?" Alfred asked while deep in his heart he knew that well. His mind wasn't clear and surely his resolve wasn't fulfilling at all! But if he was going to be told off like this he'd prefer it to be in private and not infront of the person he looks up to-Arthur.

A smirk came upon the Queen of Heart's face before he looked up to Alfred. "A study... ? The gardens are more worth the account for this conversation."

.

.

.

.

The walk there wasn't exactly as pleasant as the walk that took place in the hallway. The silence was too severe and even deafening! The tension was too much and this was the first time he's actually going to acknowledge this- This person, this monarch was underestimating him and he was clearly losing this discussion without a fight.

Why did this person visited? Why did this person show such care for his Queen yet for him it was the exact opposite?

Once they have arrived in the garden, Alfred's widens at the sight. So many blue roses... Ah, Spades was known for its thorny blue roses. He'd seen blue roses before but the sheer number of them there was overwhelming but obviously tended ever so carefully.

"From the looks of these roses... It has been three days since the Queen of spades had not tended on them," said the queen of hearts as his delicate fingers touches one of the roses' petals. His eyes saddened, much too different to the ones he had faced earlier inside Arthur's room. It would have been fine like this but he had to ask that question.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Alfred was at his limit. He wasn't exactly a patient person and the curiosity was overwhelming him as well.

"Hate? My dear King of Spades... I despise you."The Queen of Hearts said with all honesty as he turns at the King of spades. "That's what I wanted to say...but I can't really say that now, can I? Most especially to a child who doesn't know the world he has gotten himself into! What kind of fool do you take the monarchy for? If you think you can just come here and claim your throne without having anything given up?!"

"I've given up all my life for this fuck of a life thank you very much and I certainly do not need anyone telling that to my face especially someone who I apparently just met today! If you were chosen one day to live a life you didn't know anything of what would you do?!"

"How swell... That is how I've been living my life! Care to enlighten me more?!"

"Well, why don't you teach me your dang ways so I won't be so lost of a child, oh great one?!"

"You disrespectful little-"

A moment of silence. It would seem like the Queen of hearts had little discretion in words but he thanked the fates for making him stop. Both of them were out of breath and certainly at the point where they were too angry to even speak. This person was good...he knows his words well and for certain, he was one hell of a Queen to have that tongue. He almost reminds him of Arthur-wait, why are we there again? The poor guy had been sleeping his fever away yet he was thinking of him all throughout the day- how weird.

Then he had a thought... This Queen infront of him... He went to Spades and crossed the sea of Void because he wanted to check on Spades, right? The Hearts is in charge of balance and equity. That's right. He couldn't have possibly come all that long way to have an argument with him whom he just met and all.

He had to give a hand on him too. He was the most honest person that he'd meet so far aside from his family, Yao and Arthur. He was the first one to actually sound real as well. The court even the other Royals felt like they were all trying to be nice like that Ivan guy so... This guy have the guts to say all that. HUGE GUTS.

Alfred suddenly lets out a soft chuckle and that made the Queen of Hearts blink several times. "W-what are you laughing about now? I don't believe we are talking about something to jest about!"

"It's just...it feels nice."

"What?"

"To have someone say that to my face... It felt nice. I...I really am sorry for now being this perfect King everyone wants me to be. Like, seriously... it's too much. It's just been three months since my coronation and everyone expects me to be the best ruler in history. I try my best and I'm still learning... " Alfred said softly as he rubs the back of his neck. "I might even be the worst King in history but you can't exactly blame me for that. As for Artie, I'll be sure to take care of him and stuff. I honestly didn't know that he was physically weak since he was always this-"

A chuckle. A sweet chuckle came from the all nasty Queen of hearts that he had been arguing with a few minutes ago. Alfred blinked many times upon hearing that came from him and drew silent.

"Enough...How can one stay mad with a person who can openly say that without even stopping? " He said with a soft and charming smile that would likely rival the roses' scent. "I should be the one apologising, King of Spades. My attitude towards you was horrible. I hope you can forgive me." Not a hint of being sarcastic or hatred. It was a pure apology. He even bowed very deeply.

"N-no! Common. You don't have to do that—let's call it even, okay?" He takes it back... this Queen was caring. Chuckling unto his sleeve he looked fairly amused by everything.

"Alright but one question rests unanswered..."

"Hmm?"

"Who is this "Artie" you speak of? Is he a new person here in the palace? "

Alfred sweatdropped. The Queen of Hearts maybe the bravest when it comes to opinions but he may need to sharpen up his way of thinking—or maybe Alfred needed to learn a few more about the monarchy.

"At any case, being a monarch has just one restriction."

"Woah! Just one?" So there was one thing easy in this monarchy. Alfred silently cheers in his mind as he waited for the Queen to speak.

" _A monarch must never fall inlove."_

Alfred's mind drew into a halt. Why...why did that suddenly hurt? He puts a hand upon his heart as those words ring upon his mind... It reminded him of how voices would silently sing... they would silently sing for something unknown and right now... He was confused. Why did he felt like it was something that made his heart go numb?

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Voices silently sing = watch?v=fny-rdzI1lU


	5. Chapter 4

Yes, I've changed the title to Sealed Fate—I even decided to these set of related stories to FATE AU. This chapter is written in my phone so I hope you all don't mind the some typos. (_ _) I'm sorry.

* * *

CHAPTER IV

 **WHEN TWO POWERS COLLIDE**

" _I'll attain success without sacrificing anyone or anything."_

" _My outmost interest in success... I'll sacrifice everything for it."_

* * *

Alfred shifted his glasses up once before entering his black carriage which would take him into a long ride for the kingdom of Clubs. He was bold enough to take care of this Royal protocol by himself for the first time. He had been King for a good six months now so he should be able to do this, right? Aside from that, he was worried about Arthur's health. He knows...He knows he shouldn't worry but ever since Arthur ended with a fever, he couldn't be at ease if he goes doing something he doesn't know. He didn't even know why he was like this; but one thing was clear upon his mind and that was Arthur should be protected at all costs.

He had to say that it was what mostly was in his mind these days... No, these months! Aside from his affairs as King, he couldn't go on one day without seeing how Arthur was! Sure, he was worried but he was sure it was something that he couldn't put his finger on it. They were... well... not exactly friends...acquaintances... partners? Yes, that's it. They were partners.

He may look like the easy going King but he managed to keep his innocent facade upon his face but surely his mind had the wise judgement of any King of Spades. He knew the fates might have a plan as to why he was there but he was not just going to submit to them, Oh no, he wasn't. He was a monarch now and his concerns weren't just about his lands being kept safe or his plants being tended properly - He had a Kingdom to run alongside his Queen and Knave. Seeing them work, it was enough to tell him that it was no easy task that would be given to just anyone out there. He felt special and he felt powerful. He had every reason to be one as much as how arrogant it may sound and look to others... but unlike what the rulebook dictate, he will not just be a King of Spades. He refuses. He was friend to their Knave, to everyone in the monarchy, a leader to the soldiers, a comrade to the townsfolk, a farmer at heart, a son of the elderly, a warrior for the Kingdom... That's what he had in mind. To him, that was a King of Spades but why did it felt so incomplete?

" _Be truthful with me, Knave."Alfred said before facing him with a book of past King upon his hand and his spadian watch ticking upon the table._

 _A smirk came upon his Knave's face as he approached the table of his King- the table where all the power in the Kingdom lies."After all these months, this is the first time that you've called me by my title. Should I be glad, your Majesty?"Yao asked as he bowed._

" _Tell me everything about the monarchy that I should know..." Alfred trailed off as he sets the book down. "Tell me the things that I cannot learn from books and what is expected of a King of Spades." He took the watch upon his table and looks at its ticking arm. "Tell me what a King is."_

" _Let us begin your true lessons then, aru."_

From those words, he knew what was expected of him.

Alfred... He was smart lad. The moment he sets his mind into something, he won't stop until he achieves it. In council meetings, ministers would often forget his age because of his opinions and suggestions regarding politics, trades and courtly affairs. He was a genius, as they would refer to him. A king hiding in the body of young and cheerful boy of nineteen, whose knowledge exceeds others and whose skill in the art of swordsmanship rivals his Knave. He was almost the perfect King... The King that he most likely wished to be. Spades had high expectations of such a King his calibre. _ **"I pity my friend. He had to be stuck with a King of your calibre. What were the Fates thinking..."**_ It was because of those words that he started thinking...It was those words that triggered everything in him to work harder for this monarchy yet... _ **"If it's you, I'm sure you can do well."**_ There were those words which would pull him back to _his_ reality. Arthur's words were what drove him to be a King that wasn't from any rule book or from a distant past-Those words drove him to be someone he _is_ to be King. A worthy King that his people would approve of and he didn't care if the others won't as long as his Kingdom was happy- as long as Arthur was happy.

" _King, please allow me to accompany you!"Arthur said as he rushed down the stairs, almost falling ever much to his demise as Alfred instinctive caught him in his arms._

" _No, you can't. You aren't well enough for travels yet or have you forgotten...?" Alfred said with a sigh, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop him with anything other than those words._

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Well, I'm the King of Spades so, of course, I can. I can't just leave everything to you and Yao, right?. "_

" _King... " Ah, there was that smile he longed to see from the Queen of Spades. "Then a good well done is what we expect."_

Those surprising praises and smiled he would receive from Arthur— those things kept him going. As he looked at the outside of the carriage into the wonderful sight of vegetation of greens and banners, he could only think of those words, those smiles...Ah, Arthur was plaguing his mind. It was another reason why he wanted to travel alone. He had to have some time for himself. It was like his mind was revolutionizing...Like, it was being either tortured or nourished. Why Arthur? No, the real question was... Why _not_ Arthur? He had long gone understood that he preferred both sexes. He liked Males as much as females and the older one the better—in his own opinion. He literally rubs his temples as he remembers the Queen of Hearts' words about loving no one when you're a monarch or was he just playing with him? No, even in the book of Kings it was there... if he was inlove with Arthur, what was so wrong with that? What was it that the monarchy was avoiding?

Now...Now, isn't exactly the right thing to think about when one was going to comply on protocol, most especially in the Kingdom of Clubs. His knave had informed him of everything there is to know of Clubs. The beautiful side and the ugly side of it all. He didn't know how Yao managed to gained such information about the King of clubs but it was bloody useful nonetheless.

King Ivan second of his name to become the Club's King after his Queen's coronation; They weren't much different there. He struggled to have the nation under his control considering that he was the son of the former King who sent the Kingdom into war with the Spades. Maybe that explained why tension still exists between the citizens. Aside from that, he and his Queen seem to not share common views other than Clubs recovering from the damages of the former monarchy. Thus, concentration of his monarchy is rebuilding trade and policies across the three Kingdoms and to appease his people's demands of him considering that Clubs almost crumbled to pieces.

He looked outside to see the beautiful fields that his carriage was passing through. Ah, those green fields reminded him greatly of Arthur's eyes and how it had that gem like shine and resembled all those things live and carefree in the world. 'Such pretty eyes.' He thought to himself as he remembers the first time that he could see his Queen perfectly. The day that everything seemed all clear and new. He couldn't forgot how perfect everything was... how perfect the first person he saw. Arthur. He hadn't seen someone so pale before like a marble mannequin that would be kept in special glass cases to avoid having scratches on it. He couldn't believe a guy could ever have such skin... he felt slightly bad that he had this fine Queen and then there he was, someone who just came from around the corner, to appear as King. Arthur was perf—wait. Why was the topic Arthur again? He was thinking about the other monarchs!

The palace was still quite far so he could still think. Last time that he'd seen Ivan was at the King of Hearts' Oath of Loyalty. He was itching to leave. He didn't know what is with Ivan's personality that he finds awfully annoying. It's just the first time that he'd met someone he'd most like want to forget. He was too honest! He was always smiling—He hated someone like that! Why didn't he have those problematic expressions and now, worse! He was going to the Kingdom Ivan practically runs! If there was one thing that he looks forward to, it was meeting Queen Elizabeta once more.

Queen Elizabeta of Clubs had that quality he idolizes! The strength. The tenderness. The willpower. The ability. The brains. He even wondered why she wasn't chosen as King instead. Even his knave said that she was someone whose strength lay unparallel in Clubs. She trained their soldiers and was quite the swords' lady herself. He didn't even know if he would stand a chance against her in battle. For someone like her to become Queen of Clubs, the fates must be crazy. Then again, those blasted beings chose him as King so... They should be crazy, really.

Tradition dictated for the Queens of Clubs to appoint their knave and finally that day has come...

"According to Yao, their Knave's name is Roderich from a noble family of musicians and composers." He talks to himself as he sets his eyes on the approaching palace in the horizon. "Oh God, I could have gotten some names of well known compositions!" He trailed off as he saw the palace approaching in sight. Alright, Alfred, it's time to test your education. No Yao or Arthur to help him now...

.

.

.

.

Alfred raised an eyebrow upon what he had heard. What? He looked straight into the eyes of the Club's Knave with unbelieving eyes. He understood those words perfectly but it was like his mind wouldn't process those words!

"I challenge you into a duel, your majesty." Roderich looked at him with a frown this time. He thought he was a composer! Aren't composers supposed to be calm, organized and wise?! Why would he challenge him into a duel right after his coronation? Of course, all the attention in the room was upon him and the green knave! He stared upon in disbelief... Seriously? This was happening?! Was this karma or something? Very funny, Fates. .

Alfred sighed and looked at the King of Clubs. Damn that guy. He could control his knave but he just lets him do as he wishes. Still smiling all smug like that in his throne, if he wasn't King, Alfred would have given him a good punch in the face. 'Why shouldn't it be you who get down from there and let's see you fight me.' Alfred shook those thoughts aside and sighed. No, he couldn't do that. He was the sole representative of Spades and for sure Yao and Arthur or ANYONE in Spades would like this. "I'm quite fine with a duel."

"Knave, are you quite sure of what you desire? King Alfred is the King of Power afterall," Elizabeta said with a worried gaze as she was sitting by the King's side. Was that all she is going to say?! Isn't she going to oppose?!

"Tradition dictates no such thing to be done and since the Queen of Hearts had taken his leave; this matter is in our hands, Queen." Ivan shifted in his throne as he gazes towards King Francis who had Queen Lilian upon his arms. "Aside from that, isn't it a good show for everyone to see just how skilled our Knave can be in certain times he is required. Some are still in doubt of his ability since he is a fairly a composer." He then looked at Alfred and then his Knave. "Would you like to prove them wrong, Knave?"

"I merely wanted to see if I am fit to a Knave given the circumstances of my abilities," Roderich began and smiles a bit towards Alfred, who raised an eyebrow. "And also, give those people present a show to watch. I always live to entertain."

There was silence in the room before Elizabeta stood up. She stepped down from her throne and walked towards her Knave. "Hand please..." She said softly and Roderich extended his right hand towards her and knelt on his right knee while his head bowed low. She seemed satisfied with his answer as she took the offered hand and a magic circle with half the Royal insignia of clubs appeared beneath them.

Ah... Alfred, who stood beside Roderich stepped aside as the Queen approached.. It can be done privately or publicly- Queen Elizabeta chose to let people see just how the Knave of Clubs would have his weapon.

"Fates... " She began as she puts her free hand over to her chest. "My Knave has been chosen... Thru me, the Queen of Clubs, give him what is required to do his duty towards Clubs."

"Our Knave is chosen... I, the King of Clubs, beseech thy fates... a weapon worthy of our trust." Said Ivan as he himself had risen from his Throne and joined Elizabeta thus adding another circle to the circle already present, completing the Royal insignia.

Alfred couldn't help but stare. No matter how many of these ceremonies he watched, it seemed all too fantastic. Soon the two were enveloped by light and once it was done, upon the Knave's hand lies a sword and it was no toy, for sure. Queen Elizabeta and King Ivan looked at each other, gazes that would tell them that they were no mere strangers to anyone. A nod followed before Queen Lilian closed her eyes to avoid a sight that Alfred certainly didn't expect to see.

Blood.

The Queen of Clubs ran her left palm on the very blade of the sword, coating it with her own blood. If that wasn't a sight enough to see, the King of Clubs did the very same thing with his right palm. Both blood mixing and covering the sword completely but before a single drop of blood was spilled on the carpet, the sword has absorbed the blood. "My duty has been set and one day will be accomplished. The blood upon my monarchy has been recognized by the blade given to me...may it bless my reign as Knave."

Just like that, the ceremony was over and Roderich was ready to fight. Alfred was amazed by what he'd seen...secretly wondering if it hurt to have your hand run on the sharp edge of a sword but then again, he might find out if he wasn't careful. "So why chose me as our trial opponent?" Alfred asked as he summoned his sword. He had to at least know that reason, right? He couldn't just fight someone because he was challenged! He needed to have a reason worthy of it.

"Because... every person here wants to see the power of a King of Spades."

Alfred smirked as he took out his sword. Too bad. The queen of Hearts wasn't here or he'll make him regret the words he had muttered about him being a King not worthy of Spades. "That's reason enough... On guard, Knave of Clubs." Alfred pointed his sword upon the Knave wearing an expression that could only bring death to anyone who bid him nothing but danger.

.

.

.

.

.

If there was one thing that Alfred could use to describe how the duel went it was a _Classic._ The Knave of Clubs was serious when he meant he wanted to see power and for sure that's what he had given him. He thanked Yao in his mind as he dodges those strong and precise slashes from his opponent's sword-Clearly if he was wasn't thought at that level then he would be sure he would be sliced sashimi. The Knave of Clubs...he wasn't an ordinary composer. He was a fighter with grace and charm; the exact opposite of his brutal way of getting his weapon from the King and Queen of Clubs. His technique was magnificent and their battle wasn't necessarily looking like a duel... It looked more like a dance for swords. Alfred liked this but he didn't have time to be dodging every single strike of his sword. The room would be full of gasp and sighs of troubled hearts and conscience because of how close their fight seemed to be...

Through each strike of the sword, Alfred understood something. This Knave was someone who wouldn't just ask for a duel without a reason. He was too determined. Could have Ivan asked him to do so? No... it doesn't seem like it. Oh what the hell. When he saw the right opportunity, he sent Roderich's sword flying from his hand in one fair swoop and before he can take it again, Alfred had already his sword upon his neck.

"I give."

"A match well played, Knave of Clubs." Alfred said before occasionally walking passed him and taking his sword and giving it back. "Your skill is superb I must say and if not for my training then I'm sure I'm a dead farmer by now."

"Thank you very much. If you insist on thanking someone then please give it, her majesty, Queen Elizabeta for she personally trained me. "Roderich chuckled and gladly took the sword with a soft bow and left him. People around began clapping their hands and soon Alfred felt terribly embarrassed. Even the Kings and Queens of the Clubs and Diamonds were clapping their hands—He did well, right? He was slowly achieving his goal of becoming strong, right?

"There is no taint of being a farmer in your style. Certainly, you are working hard." Alfred looked back to see King Francis approached him. King Francis of Diamonds was the first King he was able to talk to during his coronation and right beside him was Queen Lilian who gazes at him with such worry and fear. It never occurred to him that such a kind spirited Monarch would be for Diamonds especially if one was looking Queen Lilian who seemed to not have hurt a fly in her life.

"No need to say that but it is true that I've been working hard." Alfred said as he returned the sword upon hits sheathe.

King Francis of Diamonds is right now at the fifth year of his reign, being crowned almost as at the same time as the current Queen of Hearts, Queen Kiku. He was always described as a compassionate monarch with a heart of gold that would make any gem sparkle to its fullest. Yet... three years of his reign proved disastrous. The Fates seemed to be displeased with his reign somehow because of an unknown cause. His first Queen... died because of a disease that spread through the land. Diamonds fell into despair along with their King... and it was recorded that all the three Kingdoms supported the crumbling Diamonds. With no queen, a distraught King and disloyal Knave, everything was set for destruction. A year after that... it was said that Queen Lilian took the throne. A young Queen of fifteen. Naive. Pure hearted. Kind. Gentle. _Determined._

How she managed to get Diamonds in the right tract was something almost considered miraculous...yet alone getting the distraught King who would lock himself in his room all day back to his feet and rule Diamonds once more.

"My dear, everything is all under control. I've told you King Alfred and Sir Roderich were just sparring" Francis said as he reassured his Queen, now sixteen, with a gentle squeeze on her hand. It seemed to have worked. Francis took the Queen's gentle smile as a reward to his little gesture of assurance.

"My greatest apologies, King Alfred. Despite my rule, I have yet to conquer such a fear... I pray that it wouldn't displeasure you."

Dear God! Alfred wanted to squish her. She was too gullible! Was she even real?! "Lilian, you shouldn't trouble yourself! The sight of fighting is clearly upsetting so I understand. There's no need to all sorry about it. " Alfred said and even gave her the thumbs up and winked. He didn't want her to feel like she was some sort of-

"Alfred... "

He blinked when he heard Francis' scary and almost ghost-like voice. Alfred had to restrain himself from screaming at the top of his lungs when he saw just how scary Francis looked at him with that creepy smile. What? What? Did he do something bad? All he did was cheered his queen up since she looked troubled?! He looked at Lilian but she was just smiling sweetly. Seriously? There's nothing wrong with that, right?! RIGHT? King Francis wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close.

"Try hitting on my Queen like that again and I'll forget that we've been friends."

"What? Dude, I wasn't hitting on her or anyone at the very least!"

"Yes, you were-"

"No, I'm not!"

"YES!"

"No!"

Francis looked at him closely as if peering into his soul for the truth and Alfred couldn't help but sweat drop at that! What was his problem?! Why was he like this?! Yao told him he was protective but hell, this wasn't protective at all-to him anyways.

"Oh forget it." Now, he just gave up? Clearly, Alfred was being confused at one moment to another. What was this guy's problem? He was just helping him out in reassuring his Queen and all! "You're already smitten by somebody else so I suppose it's alright."

Smi-smitten?! WHAT? Alfred gasped and looked at him with a surprised and bewildered expression. Why would he be smitten and by whom? Why did he know? Wait...the real question was, With whom?! "That's taboo remember? You can't just say that King Francis-" he said wanting the topic rid off as he himself wanted to rid his mind of anything concerning it. Even if the sheer thought hurt him somehow...

"Oh? Deny it all you wish... but once love is there, it's meant to only get stronger and stronger until you admit it." Francis said with a smile and let go of his shoulder. Alfred continue to stare up to him, making him chuckle. "Ladies and gentlemen~"

Now all the heads were turned to the King of Diamonds who just flipped his golden locks with ease. What was he planning? Even Queen Lilian seemed puzzled upon his gesture. "If ever there was a lady here whom posses my heart and soul as of this moment, there's only one! I dare say one and her name is Li—"

"KING! YOU HAD TOO MUCH WINE, IT SEEMS. QUEEN ELIZABETA WE SHALL NOW BE TAKING OUR LEAVE. THANK YOU FOR THE HOSPITALITY. "Yes, Francis was stopped by Queen Lilian dragging him by his coat, cheeks flushed with embarrassment in the middle of the ballroom. The Knave of Clubs stared like the rest of the crowd as Queen Elizabeta chuckled along with King Ivan. Alfred felt his jaw dropped on the floor. Never did he know that Lilian could speak so loudly. Never judge women- it seems or was it never judge Lilian, entirely?

"Leave it to Lilian when Francis losses control. It has always been like that" Ivan muttered with a smile as he approaches him and hands him a glass of wine. Alfred tenses up rather quickly but pretended not to be bothered and returned the same smile as he took the glass of wine.

"Thank you. I didn't expect Lilian to be..." He couldn't find the right words at all.

"Persuasive? King Alfred, clearly, you have to see more of the world."

That set off an obvious flare that was enough for Alfred to get the wine into his stomach in one gulp and emptied the glass. He looked at Ivan after that and smirked. "I know more than you think."

"Then if I be so bold to invite you for a good round of chess? That is if you're not exhausted?"

"Exhausted? Who is exhausted? I'm up for a good chess anytime of the day or night!" When did he learn sarcasm? It must have rubbed on him with Arthur's constant company. "No, seriously, it's fine." He decided to take it back since he didn't know what effect will that have on them.

"Then come this way, please..." That was Ivan's only response as he led them out of the room and Alfred followed. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? And why does this person continuously aggravate him to the very core? No information about him could make him understand.

Only one thing to do now... if what would solve this would be a chess game between Kings, then who was he to decline?

.

.

.

.

.

.

'The gardens... how a weird choice for the King of Clubs,' Alfred thought as he followed the King of clubs to the pavilion at the side of all these lovely flowers. "What name do those flowers go for?"

"I thought you knew...You were a farmer, right?"

"Sorry! A farmer and a gardener are two separate people, dude. We tend the one people eat and not the ones people gaze. "

"Apologies. I am not one to be familiar with such terms. Those are Lilies of the night - A flower known to have only taken root in Clubs and unique for it only blooms once in a year in one particular summer's night, like right now..."

"It smells sweet."

"Indeed, it does."

"This wouldn't happen to be a date right?" he asked sheepishly as he took his seat.

"Whoever gave you that idea?"Ivan nearly laughed at that as he took out the chess board from a corner. He began setting up the pieces of the chess board. "Which side would you like?"

"Hey, common! It was a joke the least you could do is laugh~ "Alfred looked at the marble pieces. "Red for me..." He answered before his eyes travelled to the flowers once more. His thought drifted to Arthur who, he thought, would obviously like to see such flowers. The guy did like his flowers afterall... Sometimes, he even spends the whole day there.

"I can't deny that it was a funny thought; I have to say you have a fine eye for it. This place had served to be a good dating spot. " Ivan admitted as he took his seat and started arranging his side of the board before arranging Alfred's side. "Did you know that people who take the red side are passionate people?" Well, that brought him back to reality.

"Passionate, huh? You could say that I'm passionate about certain things that I like doing... How about you? " Alfred said as he studied the pieces. Gotta hand it to Ivan, he knows some good quality marble for having such nice chess pieces. May be he isn't so bad afterall.

"I always chose the black one..." Ivan said as he intertwined his fingers and settled his chin there. "I'm clearly not a passionate person...If it's a situation that proved my displeasure, I don't hesitate to remove it."

"So that means the black one is- apathy? Does that only apply to chess or to your Kingship?"

"You could say both. I doubt you would interest if you were in my shoes... Anyways, the red goes first. "

"Then don't mind if I do." Alfred chose not to answer his statement regarding his life to not really get into this temperament. What was he trying to say in this board game? He was aware that some scholars used chess to depict life and to be asked by a fellow King to play with him is like war. Ah, perhaps he was thinking too much of this...It was a game afterall. A game. He took his horse and set it as if first move. Ivan used his pawn and from there it began.

Alfred had lost track of time, a habit he exhibits when he plays chess seriously. Very seriously. His mind was generating a thousand strategies possible to end every scenario in the board but the only thing that proved fastest was flipping the board. Not one of them dares taking any bait so the board was still full. It was like a war that was just fighting in mere battle positions! It was the first time Alfred had been playing chess like this. Tensed and very nerve wracking!

"So... do you want to call it quits? Everything seems unmoving."

Alfred lifted his gaze from the board only to see Ivan looking at the flowers. The bastard?! Oh he was right about being Apathetic! He was one idiot to take this game seriously when the one who asked to play with him had his attention elsewhere! Alfred's blood boiled and he literally wanted to flip the board right here and now and storm out of this place. And there he was thinking he was actually a nice guy who is just misunderstood- when did he even light a smoke?! Damn him! "Don't you think it's rude not to finish a game?"

"Games have no end. As long as one still exists, the game continues." Ivan said before lazily putting his index finger on top of the black Queen's crown and pushed it to fall out of place. "It has always been like that."

Alfred felt like those words meant something totally different but he said nothing regarding it and his gaze fell on his own side of the board.

"Say Alfred... I don't quite understand something about your moves."

"Hmm? What about them?"

"You always move your King..."

"If the King doesn't lead then how does he expects his subordinates to follow?"

Well, that made Ivan silent for once. Alfred felt victorious! Who would have thought that he could make Ivan grow silent! He was sure to include this in his most memorable time of the day.

"Then... why isn't he the most powerful in this game? If he was the leader then why don't you think he lacks the ability his Queen posses? " Ivan asked as he started keeping his side of the board piece by piece. "Is it because it is written that way... or is because of an unknown reason?"

Was Ivan constantly living in a riddle? Alfred was smart alright but those words weren't exactly what he expected to hear from anyone most especially if he just proposed to stop a game that he, himself, proposed to start. "Well... Isn't it because he's most important? He has the game in his hands that's why everyone goes frantic over him when he's in danger...Like he has too many responsibility in his hands so why not share~ the Queen can have this unlimited power, the Horse can have his unmatched moves and the rock can have his strength. They all exist to protect him anyways so why not grant them the power to do so? "

"Ah...is that so?"

"Mhm! Since you questioned my moves, I'll question yours, okay?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You always use your officials more than your pawns- Why?"

"Pawns can take any official's job- officials are not very much special if you think about it like that. Pawns can be officials but officials cannot be pawns. "

"Good point there."

Ah, it was that deafening silence once more. His eyes fell on the flowers once more. Now that he thought about it, anyone can be the King, Queen and Knave-It just so happen that the fates decided it was him but anyone would be! He was no one special. Just like how anyone could be a farmer or a doctor...a soldier or a baker... A king or a Queen...

"But Queens are to be sacrificed all the time."

Alfred's mind drew to a halt.

"Pardon?" Alfred asked blankly as he looked at Ivan with a frown.

"Despite the power of the Queen... a Kingdom could go on without her."

Alfred felt annoyed by that statement all of the sudden. Why would anyone say that? They were still talking about a game, right? But still...Wait...Queen? He took out his pocket watch! He was so engrossed with the game that obviously the party had ended a few hours ago! The palace was silent now and everything—what was he still doing there and playing chess?! He should going back to Spades! Oh fates, it was three in the morning? Only a few hours and the sun would be up! His mind panicked- He told the palace that he'd be home before dawn and-

"Alfred, before you leave—I have one more question." Oh he was still there and it seemed like he finished keeping his chess pieces.

"Sure, go on..." while I internally suffer dozens of words later that truly would be my death.

"Sacrifices are necessary for success, right?"

"Yeah?"

"If that's the case then what would you do if the sacrifices required of you is the one you hold dearest?"

Alfred clenches his fists. "I wouldn't allow it... I'll attain success without sacrificing anyone or anything. "

"Greedy, aren't we?"

"How about you?"

"My outmost interest is success... I'll sacrifice _everything_ for it."

Alfred took one more glance at the King of Clubs. Their garnet and sapphire eyes met in such a gaze that meant only one thing. They can be acquaintances but they would never be friends. They were too different to one another. "Ah, and Alfred... My regards to your Queen. You never know what can happen... "

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I've used a line from Code Geass because it somehow fits. Guess which one- xD

When two powers collide - watch?v=dw8_j77GEZc


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the support! ^_^ This chapter was written in a bit hurried way so apologies for wrong spellings and wrong grammar.

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

LONGINGLY

" _I wonder if I can be strong enough to even protect you."_

It was a charming morning in the charming palace within in the walls of the little charming Spadian capital. The charming birds were charmingly singing outside as the charming sun bid its greeting of a charming new hello amongst the charming clear blue clouds. "How charming..." Arthur let out as he walked by the great hallways of this supposedly charming palace. What could be so wrong? Everything was charmingly peaceful and—The charming King of Spades was hardly around this bloody godforsaken charming abode!

Enough of this charming business.

He had enough of this. Arthur was furious and no matter how charming everything seemed to be, without the King explaining why he wasn't there at his promised time, he would continue to be bloody annoyed, worried, and frantic. The Kingdom of Clubs and Spades never did get along! What if that stupid King of his did something to the displeasure of the King there; he was sure war would break off anytime. And war meant trouble. And trouble meant his people suffer. And people suffering meant chaos. And chaos meant— Arthur didn't dare think about it right now. He didn't dare. He wasn't afraid... no, clearly, not. He was more than ready, knowing that the fates have sealed his life already the very moment they chose Alfred to be his King. He had all hopes in Alfred...but he didn't dare say it. The lad was learning quite faster than expected and for sure he would be a good King... but perhaps, he needed more time. His childish antics were uncontrollable at given times and if not careful, he was sure that his King would ignite a bloody conflict!

His hand made its way to his forehead as he seemingly massaged it to soothe his thinking mind. A sigh... "Alfred... where the bloody hell are you?" He stepped out into his garden of dominant blue roses and other flowers. Please flowers, calm his nerves. He needed a lot of patience for the moment that he'll see Alfred's cheeky grin and refrain himself from giving him another kick on the face like the last time. He just doesn't understand him at all! How does he find the time to meddle with him in his study when he had a lot of things in his schedule all the time? Has Yao been spoiling him? No, of course not. Yao had always given him full load of everything considering the number of things he needed to learn so then how... How does he find the time to meddle him and his work?! Arthur lightly shook his head and pushed his hair back as if to get his mind off of it. Like he could anyway...

These few months everything were noisy, fun and enjoyable- Oh hell, he learned to liked Alfred's company! He didn't know how but he wanted, no, craved his constant visits in his study, in his gardens, EVERYWHERE, despite denying it every time when asked. He had...well... grown fond of him and everything about him! There, he had admitted it. He liked him. He was this sudden burst of colour in his boring and dull life. There was nothing wrong with it, right? As long as it doesn't affect their partnership as King and Queen then it should be alright... It has to be! Or else he wouldn't know what to do... He'll be enduring everyday of his existence for the rest of his life since they were going to be together in one roof—No, they were already together in one roof!

Since when did he begin feeling this way? It was forbidden to grow fond of him-This wasn't some sick melodrama where everything was supposed to be tragic. His mind fell on something else, surprisingly... Tragic. Of course, how could he forget? How could he be silly enough to even think of growing fond of his King? He already saw a result of such taboo first hand.

" _ **Arthur, she's gone...My most precious Queen is gone for the sake of this blasted kingdom-All because of the monarchy! Why! Why do the fates have to be so cruel?!"**_

To reduce a powerful King to go as far as to become nothing more but a broken hearted man who lost the love of his life-The fates were cruel. Not only that, the Kingdom which he ruled was reduced to a land of grief and sorrow but if he was to chose which was crueler above anything else, it would be the fact that the new Queen wasn't recognized by the King himself.

"Shit." He didn't like that at all. He took back his hand from the thorny blue roses to only see blood dripping from his pricked finger. Blood covered the blue rose's petals, leaving Arthur to frown and grow more worried of his missing King. Was this an omen? Yao had told him that he might have spent the night there considering that parties in Clubs may have grown a little wild and they were talking about the Kingdom that Elizabeta currently reigns. Everything was unpredictable with that woman around but somehow it tones down the worry enveloping Clubs.

That's right... he didn't have time to be fooling around with his feelings. He had a duty to do... He solely exists for Spades. Once he had become the Queen, it was like he was a person whose blood was his people. That was what every Queen of Spades had lived for and holding affections was out of the question. It was intolerable and—

His mind was drawn into a halt when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He let out a groan of pain when his body had hit the ground but it seemed pointless since the grip around him only tightened even more. "UNHAND ME AT ONCE! I AM THE BLOODY QUEEN OF SPADES AND I COULD GET YOU KILLED WITH THE CRIME OF TACKLING A MONARCH! " What? Nothing is happening?! The one holding him didn't even flinch?! Where were the guards? WHERE WERE THEY?! They were the Kingdom of Power and they have the nerve to bloody let an unknown person inside the palace and tackle their Queen?! What was the world coming to? "THIS IS UTTER BLOODY HUMILLIATION!" Oh! He was ready to summon thunder and lightning here and he wasn't afraid to use it. "HEAR ME THUN-"

"Arthur, it's me..."

He blinked and stopped the spell, resolve vanishing immediately as his eyes grew surprised. He held off his response, 'Oh hello, me. You just tackled me to the ground, me. How do you do?' Arthur only closed his eyes. Only one person could be the holder of such a voice. "King?" There was only a light nod in response as he tightened his hold once more. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. So it was only Alfred. That was quite a surprise. He didn't expect him to jump on him and tackle him on the ground though he had to say he doesn't exactly mind it. Wait- The bloody wanker was right there and doing what? He had to explain why he was late! Right now! "O-Oi! Unhand me you bloody git! Unhand me at once, I say! What will other people think if they see us?!"

"Then let them see! Let them...fuck it...Let them see! I could care less right now. Just—"

"J-Just what?"

"Y-You're staying right here... right by my side. Nowhere else."

Alfred sounded so afraid, so desperate...so eager. What happened? Why was he like this? Arthur clearly had a lot of questions he wanted to raise but he couldn't seem to voice it out. All the annoyance seemed to have faded only to leave him with nothing more but worry. This wasn't Alfred... The King he knew would never be like this. Who dares do this to him? He looked at the clear skies as if bloody angry of the fates to whatever he had found out or anything that had tormented his King! He wrapped his arms around his back, soothing him of his worries most likely the unknown that he had come to know. As much as Alfred seemed protective... he had not seen Arthur being fairly protective amongst the people that he holds close. "Alfred?" That's when he felt Alfred get slightly heavier... and his grip loosened, making him sigh. Oh great. The fool has fallen asleep on him in the garden. Joy. Alright. Was this karma for admitting to himself that he likes him? Oh Fates, how fortunate.

"Your Majesties..." Arthur let out another sigh and looked up only to see Yao looking at them with one eyebrow raised. Really, fates! Was this really happening right now? "I did not expect this at all, aru. The garden of all places... Aiyah, have you got no shame? Whatever happened to the sacredness of the ritual?"

"It was so good I could hardly contain myself...More... Ahh...More... Happy?" Arthur asked monotonously as he stared up to the chuckling Knave and raised one of his hands. "Now, kindly help me before I die in pleasure..."

Yao took the extended hand and helped the Queen to at least sit up with him holding the King in his arms. Seriously... "If he fell asleep on you then that means he's very comfortable around you."

"Comfortable? Please... I'm quite sure that I wasn't born to become a bed."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took quite some time to move Alfred to his chamber and what proved to be the surprise of the situation was his deep in slumber. The King's chamber was just opposite of the Queen's with only a corridor of blue carpet to separate them.

As he looks at his King's state, he wasn't merely resting to get some sleep as well... something happened in Clubs and certainly, it wasn't something pleasant but not entirely as bad as he was thinking. Arthur doubted that it would be by sheer exhaustion that brought upon such a state. He was no healer like the Queen of Hearts or a comforter like the Queen of Diamonds but for sure, he knows if a particular person is exhausted or sick.

Spades has only been peaceful ever since his reign began and he would openly admit that he was glad it was. He wasn't boasting about it – It was hardly worth the talk since all he has been doing is mending Spades. Though the former Queen didn't die of any other cause than great age, it wasn't half as bad. He had seen how Spades was in war and for sure if there was tension between Clubs' King Ivan and King Alfred then, they should be ready for anything. As Alfred's Queen, he was to ensure that it wouldn't happen again. Who would want war between the Kingdoms which are supposed to be helping each other?

'Now, that's enough talk of that horrid war.' He shook his head and slowly walked towards the bed where the sleeping King was. That's right... Enough of the horrid war and thus, the focus should only be on the King at moment. He was young... Clearly naive but nonetheless, he was bright. As bright as the surprising sun that blinds people too much – Blinded _him_ too much to lose sight of everything but him. He was like this sweet distraction that he wouldn't mind. He looked at the sleeping King for a moment. Certainly he wasn't the only one who grew to love his King... he'd seen it in every record and somehow it all ended in vain because in the end a Queen was a convenient excuse to set things right when one had mistaken. Arthur took his hand and held it softly. "Hey, Alfred..." Yes, he knew he was sleeping that's why he was talking to him. "Please be different to your predecessors..." He didn't know why he was saying this but he felt like he can tell him everything.

When Alfred opened his eyes, Arthur quickly let go of his hand and stood up. "G-Good to see you awake, King." _I certainly wasn't holding your hand or requesting for your recovery._ "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry... I couldn't get back on time. I got carried away in playing chess." Alfred said before closing his eyes once more as if gathering the strength to sit up yet Arthur pushed him back on the bed gently.

"Oh shut it. You should explain to Yao since you most likely ruined your schedule."

A chuckle escaped Alfred before looking his Queen with a smile. "Yeah but... "

"But?"

"Weren't you worried as well?"

His heart skipped a bit when he heard that and he only looked away, unaware that his cheeks light flushed. "Well, aren't you too full of yourself...?" He answered all smug with a combination of hands crossing as if defence for his heart against everything the King will say and do.

"I'm the King, remember? Aren't queens supposed to be worried about us?" A wink followed those words.

"You bloody Wanker! As if I'd be worried about a bloody idi-" A finger made its way to Arthur's lip, making him impossible to continue what he was about to say and only to stare at the smiling King.

"Artie-"

"Oh God, not that bloody nickname again! I have a bloody name! Ar-Thur! " Arthur protested as he shifted on his seat.

" _Artie,_ do you remember what I told you a few months back about nicknames?"

"About what, you bloody fool?"Alfred only gave him a look as if saying, 'You know what I'm talking about'. Arthur blinked and tried to remember anything he said about nicknames. _**Fine, I'll call you Arthur but only if you don't speak your curses, okay?**_ OH. Oh. So that's it. The queen of Spades couldn't help but run his hand over to his face. "I never bloody agreed to that!"

"But you did comply! It's enough to say that you've agreed!" Damn him and his negotiating abilities. Could he really be a former farmer or was he from some kind of gang who forces people to pay him money that wasn't worth it? " _Sweetheart,_ I sure you wouldn't mind all the nicknames I will give you even the council room." Now that crosses the line. Arthur couldn't imagine him calling him by his disgusting nicknames! It may even imply something that wasn't supposed to be implied-It would ruin his name is seconds and knowing Alfred, he wasn't afraid on doing that! There was even one time when he called a minister by "Mr. Dime" because he wanted to raise tax among establishments in the capital. "Well?" The King again asked with a smirk.

"I comply. Happy?"

"Very~"

It was the wisest choice. Wait- They weren't supposed to be talking about damn nicknames or curses! They were supposed to talk about why Alfred was late! The sun was already setting and they have still yet to know what happened in the coronation of the Clubs' Knave. "So... Happened in Clubs?"

The smile vanished almost immediately as the Alfred closes his eyes. There was a momentary silence before he spoke, "I got into a fight." Did he hear that right?! His King got himself into a fight with the Clubs? Arthur paled as his mind numbed upon the mere thought. "And with their Knave too..." Dear Fates! Arthur's chair fell backwards as he stood up, aguish in his face as he stared up to his King. How foolish of him to believe that he was a King that would change how he thought of everthing- In the end, the queen was nothing more but a person to sacrifice to erase the faults of their Kings.

"D-Do you have any idea of what you've done? Do you know how Spades strives to get up from such instances that were brought by war? Of course, you don't... How could you even know, right?!"

"N-No! Wait, Arthur you don't understand!"

"What do I not understand?! You and your crazy and foolish antics! Oh, I understand them- All of them! "

"Listen!"

"I don't bloody need to! The next thing I know, you're just like one of them! You're just going to bloody sacrifice me like what the former Kings did to their Queens!"

This is what scared him the most. The sheer thought horrified him and for sure, this was the first time that he'd spoken about it. Arthur was surprised when Alfred wrapped his arms around him. "You're not going anywhere—Blasted it! You're not going to be sacrificed! You hear me! NOT IN MY REIGN." Alfred said sternly as he held his Queen tightly in his arms like he was going to be stolen away from him.

 _ **But Queens are to be sacrificed all the time.**_

Ivan's words rang up to his mind as he held Arthur. Every word of that statement was wrong and he wasn't afraid to voice it out. "Listen... I was just asked by the Club's knave for a little duel. Nothing more...Nothing less. It was for entertainment." Alfred explained as he slowly lets go of Arthur and held his hand. "I told you, I'll do my best to bring a job well, Arthur. The guy was kind enough to ask and I was kind enough to agree. After that, King Ivan asked me to play chess with him. We talked about our philosophy in life and I got a little carried away- That's the reason why I'm late. No war... No anything. Believe me. I wouldn't do anything to endanger the Kingdom, most specially you."

Arthur was speechless. He was the one stupid and careless. How shameful. Was his trust in him that shallow? He was the Queen... He was supposed to be the one who had the most trust in him yet he was the one with almost nothing. "A-Apologies." He said as he looked away. What else could he say? It wasn't fair... Alfred could let out those words easily. If only he knew what he did to him. This King always made a mess out of his mind.

"Apology accepted." Alfred said that understandingly as he looked at him with a soft smile.

A long silence followed that. A silence that both of them seem to not mind as it wasn't as cold as the one shared by anyone. The silence was pure understanding and it seemed to have numb the both of them yet in a comforting way. Alfred was there. Arthur was there. The misunderstanding was drawn into a halt as if words weren't necessary to understand each other this time. Arthur even wonders if this was because he was Queen and Alfred was King. Was becoming partners like this? Whether it was like this or not, certainly, if he was asked, then he would say he doesn't mind it at all. He felt that Alfred was not the child that had entered the palace via fate... He was a King chosen by fate and now... He seemed to be the perfect man for the job. Maybe with him... Spades can see a new Era of the peace and tranquillity he had given his court. "How long are you going to hold my hand?" Not that he minded but still...

"Eh? Opps! Sorry! Didn't thought you mind! Ahahahahaha-"Alfred let out as he pulled his hand back to rub the back of his neck. Arthur wanted to be angry but it seemed like his efforts were futile. He will always be this innocent King who doesn't need to know everything of the world.

"Yao has been teaching you well. It seems like you know more of Spades now."

"Yeah... I know more than I wanted to know and I, certainly, am not one to succumb to it all." He trailed off before looking at Arthur once more. "I had a feeling you wouldn't tell me what a Queen does so I went on ahead and found out for myself and you know what?"

"What?"

"I found out you're crazy."

"BLOODY WHAT?!"

"Artie, you are one crazy person to even be as calm like this! Imagine, having a King like me- inexperienced and utterly clueless about everything- and still, you're as calm as ever and even talking to me? Arthur, when I read what a Queen is obligated to do, I swore to the fates, you are crazy for even trusting me!"

"May be I am... but I don't regret it."

"Neither do I."

"Hmm?"

"I don't regret trusting you as well and there's no way in hell that I'll sacrifice a crazy person like you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright! I regret it now! Why do we have to do that?!"

"Because it's necessary. Weren't you the one complaining about being easily exhausted and how near to death you feel?"

"B-but-"

"But what?!"

"Are you sure you're not just doing this because you just li-"

Arthur had enough explaining everything to his pulled the King's necktie to him and captured his lips in a kiss. Like the child he was and much to Arthur's dismay, Alfred was one to push him back by the shoulder. Cheeks tainted that would rival a cherry's redness as his eyes were detailed with confusion. "Dude, I wasn't finished talking!"

"Finished or not, you're pale as a sheet of paper Also you're not listening to my explanation!"

"Dude, can't we talk this o-"Another kiss. Then followed by another and another. Arms soon found its way unto Arthur's waist and Alfred's shoulders. After numerous kisses shared both of them stare upon each other, eyes both a shade darker than their original colour. When did kisses became this addicting? It was like their lips were made for each other-thus each brush of each other's lips sent shivers to their spines in either delight or intrusion. Arthur found himself lost in this sensation- He felt like he was being eaten alive by a hungry beast and what's worse was, he was letting him! What was happening? Why was he getting away like this? Isn't this supposed to be just a ritual done by the King and Queen to provide the King his necessary energy? Did he gave the flowers too much of his magic today to the point that he himself was running low? What his mind knew and what his body crave doesn't seem to match- Could it be that this wasn't just mere infatuation he held?

A sudden pang of pain was what Arthur felt and that made him stumble back. "ALFRED, WHAT THE HELL?!" He let out as he covered his mouth. His tongue... was bit and for sure it ruined his trail of thought and his bloody resolve on helping him.

"Kisses, Arthur, KISSES! Kisses are special and by Special, no tongues involved!"

"Special?! You, bursting in my private chambers in the middle of the night because you say that you're going to die, expected me to bloody kiss you in a special way?! Alfred, you're King of Spades, the least you could do is bloody get in the mood so we can perform the bloody ritual!"

"What mood?! What Ritual?! I don't understand what you mean!? And why does my feeling of death involved kisses?!Do you normally kiss people who is about to die?!"

"Alfred, you bloody idiot, of course I don't!" To think he thought Yao had inform him of such only to find out that he had left an specific information in the dark. Yao was one evil person to leave this part of education to him of all people. "Why do you even think I just kiss people randomly and people about to die, why would I bloody kiss them?!"

"I don't know! Because you want to-?" Fates, save him and give him strength. Give lots of patience for if not, he might kill his own King and skin him alive before letting the vultures eat him above the tower! Arthur rubbed his temples in clear annoyance. Alright, they've gotten themselves in a pretty weird situation again which seemed to be part of Alfred's daily life. "Arthur, are you mad?"

Who wouldn't be? "Yes, if it's obvious but I can't have you doing something you don't understand." Arthur took in a deep breath and let himself fall on the comfort of his bed. "Well... do you feel better than before?" he asked as he puts an arm over his head.

Alfred sat on the bed beside him and nodded. "Yeah... I feel better so that's the effect of the ritual you were saying?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more of this ritual..."

"It's a ritual done by Kings and Queens. To make it simple, I have the energy you need to use the Kingdom's gift namely, time manipulation. If not given to you, you'll grow weak. To get this, we need as much body contact as possible. A kiss would subdue it... but intimacy in the bedroom is the best way. Do you understand?"

"So... I'll just _use_ you to get the energy I need to not grow weak?"

"That's just cruel!" Alfred let out and certainly the tone on his voice was quite demanding, no, angry. It was enough to make Arthur's hand fall on the bed from his head and look at him with a surprised gaze. "Arthur, you'll just agree to that? Being used like that by someone you don't love because fate says so?"

Ah, there he was. The same King who had always been kind enough to say those words. "All for spades as they say... Once you've become a monarch, you don't exist for yourself anymore. As queen is this something that is required of me-" How could he ever tell him that he wouldn't mind being used by him? That he loved him? The real cruelty in this was giving your affection to someone who is too oblivious to know it.

"The fates require us to much when they basically just want their own way done and fulfilled." Alfred answered and sighed, as if knowing he cannot argue further with what his Queen said. "Arthur... I refuse to use you in such a way. My mother always told me that intimacy should only be done by those who are inlove with each other and as far as I'm concerned, that's not the case in our situation."

So... Alfred didn't want him. He should have known that at the very least. He wasn't exactly desirous and neither was his attitude so why expect this idealist to just comply with the rules when he doesn't? It hurts but he had expected it. They did say love came with a price and that was being hurt. Wait... why does he feel like he was just dumped?! He just failed to make himself desirous- like any queen fails to do at first try but then again, he could use that as reference! What? Reference for future experiences? What was he applying for a job or something? "That means you love someone, right or am I wrong and you just prefer women?" Those words stung like hell but Arthur felt like he needed to ask that question.

"You could say that..." If only Alfred knew how much Arthur's heart sunk. Arthur suddenly wanted to vanish as his heart seemed to have grown weak. "And no, as much as it sounds weird, I prefer both men and women so doing it with a man doesn't really bother me."

Now that was a bit of a relief but still it stung even more. "What is this someone like?"

"That someone... is like a really pretty flower who is always covered by thorns. "

"Like the rose?"

"A blue rose—The ones in your garden, Arthur." Alfred lay down beside him and both of them lay there facing each other. Of course, Arthur found this quite awkward so he only shifted a bit but to anyone it would seem like he moved to give Alfred some space. "Oh?"

"Yup. That person is like covered with so many thorns but I'm someone who doesn't mind getting pricked anytime if that means getting close to that person."

"Well what do you know... King Alfred of Spades certainly has a way with words." Arthur chose this time to tease him instead and there it was - that cheeky grin he adores ever so much.

"That's how love goes, right? When you love someone you just want that person as close as possible to you. Like, that person becomes the air you breathe or something and it hurts for that person to be away even for just a second."

"You just earned yourself a medal for explaining what love is..." Arthur said chuckling before looking at the ceiling. He just couldn't look at him anymore because if he did, he'll just regret even more.

"It'll be better if you're the one to give me that medal," Alfred trailed off before chuckling, unknown to Arthur, he had his gaze fixed upon him. "'Cause it'll be nicer that way. The Queen of Spades awarding me with a medal and everything."

"Oh hush. I'll be giving you a good lump on the head and for sure that person you speak about would laugh at the situation."

"I've got a pretty good idea that the person we're talking about would also give me a lump on the head."

"Then well both give you a lump of the head and maybe even laugh at you."

"Oh- How harsh! I'll have two lumps on the head!"

Both of them laughed but Arthur clearly had no reason to but he kept laughing any way. What was he doing? Talking about this just deepens the wound in his heart brought about by not being good enough for the King.

"Hey, Arthur..."

"Hmm?"

"If you found someone you love... make sure to tell me, okay?"

"Oh? Why?"

"I'll asked him for a duel and make sure that person suffers a good punch in face."

Arthur laughed at the thought that he'll ended up punching himself if he told him right now. "Then I'll be greatly sad. The person I love would have bruises..."

"Nah, I have a feeling that you'll laugh."

"Am I that cruel to you?"

"Very cruel, Arthur and in more ways that you can ever imagine."

"Trust me... You're pretty much crueler. "

"Can you do me a favour?"

"You just called me cruel and now you want me to do you a favour?" Arthur looked at him with an amused smirk. " Alfred, what the hell are you thinking?"

"Oh common, I'm not implying the whole kiss thing..."

"Then what are you implying?"

"A song... "

"A song?"

"Yup, that song you sing in the gardens..."

"Bloody hell, Alfred. It's the middle of the night and how the bloody hell do you know that?!"

"Yao, remember?"

Blasted knave. And there he thought being friends with him since childhood was an advantage. It just proves that friendship can be quite harsh when wanted to be. He tells the King he knows how to sing but doesn't inform him of the bloody ritual. Arthur gave Alfred that stern look that meant, 'I'm not going to sing.'

"Please~ Pretty please~ Artie~! Please~ It's a pretty song... It's calming and-"

Again, the nicknames. Damn him. He keeps calling him names whenever he curses. "Be honest. Do you live just to annoy me?"

Alfred grinned and pulled him by the waist so their faces where a centimetres apart. "Well, I can always try. Just one song to send me to sleep~"

Arthur pushed his shoulder as if to gain space but it proved futile. "Who do you think you are to just bark orders at me?!"

"Last time I checked, I was the King of Spades."

Oh he was good. DAMN HIM. Arthur sighed knowing he wouldn't stop until he gets his way. It was always like this whenever Alfred was involved. It wasn't Yao who spoils him- It was hands down Arthur who would spoil him! Maybe it was because he had that innocence or maybe it was because he was childish- Arthur doesn't know for sure but nonetheless, it's a weapon he could use against Arthur and win.

"Don't laugh, okay?"

"Who said I was going to laugh? Common, Arthur, please sing~"

"All right...wait- what are you doing?"

Arthur stared down on Alfred who had used his arm as a pillow. He raised an eyebrow at this. Why was he like a child now? Where was that person who just said those amazing things about love a few minutes ago?

"Preparing to sleep..."

"You're going to sleep here-?"

"Yup."

"But Alfred-"

"It's lonely sleeping alone so for once let me sleep here."

"Fine."

Oh well... It still doesn't change the fact that he was going to sing no matter what... Arthur took a deep breath and slowly he began the song. A song that he himself had composed for someone precious like the man he was with right now.

" _We came together from so far away._ _  
You can never return to the days_ _  
of your childhood laughter."_

His mind clearly fixed that this was a song that this King of his would never understand and just listens for the sake of the song. Alfred had his eyes closed upon the start of the song so Arthur expects him to be asleep after the chorus-

" _I love the world of your smiles,_ _  
I want to be by your side... only that._ _  
I forgot how much love hurt."_

He blinked a bit when Alfred tightened his grip on his waist but pretended to not pay heed to it. It did successfully make his cheek burn as he struggled a bit with the closeness. He instead tried to sooth his little worries by resting his hand on the King's locks, trying to play with it and get his mind off of the embarrassment he feels and settle his crazy beating heart.

" _Time goes by,_ _  
Even though the stream of time changes us,_ _  
I can even remember the things I lost and the dreams I had_ _  
when I hold your hands._ _  
Always, I am by your side_."

Ah, those last words of the song... the King had seemed to have fallen asleep. Even if this King has already someone he adores he'll just stay by his side. He was staying there not because it was written by the fates... but because he wanted to. He caressed the King's face...Whenever he looks at that peaceful face, he couldn't help but just... melt- if that was the correct word to describe it. The thought about his weak body came to cross his mind. Perhaps the reason why Alfred didn't want to use him was the fact that he was awfully sensitive to everything... No that was silly but if it was really the case then. "I wonder if I can be strong enough to even protect you."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Lyrics from: Yume No Tsubasa (the tone for it to be a lullaby is for Lost Wings: watch?v=LlW6F8JiMBY)


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I know it's been a huge while! Like I said a lot of things came up but what's important is now, I'm back and ready to update these stories.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

"MOEBIOUS"

" _Be careful of what you wish for…."_

* * *

Alfred opened his eyes gently as he knew the site before him even before he had closed his eyes into this pretence of a slumber he had done. A darling sleeping face he had grown to adore and crave to see every night… He must really be going crazy for even wanting to see this. Carefully, he placed a hand upon those pale cheeks and carefully studied those close eyelids which held those wonderful green eyes. Soft breaths escaped those agape pink lips of his as the slumber had seemed to take him for a peaceful rest; Alfred's eyes grew still and softened at this. Why…Oh why did he grow so fond of his Queen? Wasn't it forbidden to be like this? Yes, it was but he was like a spider caught in this web of continuous pretence and desire. He lied just to see this face. He should be punished severely yet why doesn't he regret it? He told the Queen that if he sings, he would fall asleep and as much as he disagreed, the fooled Queen complied on his silly request. How can he sleep if the person he adores in all of his life lay with him, holding him and singing him a lullaby? He would be silly to let that opportunity pass. He would be silly to let this go… but he pretended to be asleep, merely to leave his mind to be at ease and to satiate his hungry heart to seek out every affection Arthur could give him. "Please don't be so kind…" The King of Spades begged in a soft voice as he caressed those cheeks lovingly. "If you don't… I won't be able to control myself anymore and be selfish and steal you away." He knew those words were treason against the Fates for they have willed that love and affection be forbidden for those they have chosen to sit in the realms of power and authority yet he wanted to say them to Arthur…. He wanted to express just how much he wanted to have him and protect him.

" _ **But Queens are to be sacrificed all the time**_ _."_

King Ivan once said those words and he knew them well as every King have written it upon their books yet he was a King who doesn't want to share his Queen. A selfish King who wanted everything perhaps, King Ivan was right…. He was greedy. In chess or in Kingship- in every way he breathes and lives his life, he was a greedy person. He wanted to steal away the Queen from his people. Ever since he had come to know of the ritual the Queen of Spades is obligated to do- there only rest one thing in his mind: I will not let him be one those Queens.

"Give me the power to protect this person…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blast it all.

He knew it.

Arthur bloody knew it was too good for the King to be serious around him. It was always like that! Yao gets the "Kingly" person from him and he gets the child out of the King. Where was Yao when he needed him?! Yao who should be the one talking to his King so he could have his work in peace- at least, that was who Yao was aside from being the almighty knave of the Kingdom.

"Please, Arthur~! I wanna see your clock! I was told it was a lot different from mine-" Alfred even puts his pocket watch on the table as if it was a trade for trade thing. "See?" Arthur blinked several times. He had seen the King's spadian pocket watch in books but to see it up close—it was a Fate given chance! "Ha! You can't hide your clock now! You saw mine already- so in exchange you have to show me yours!"

Tricky bastard and his negotiating ability! How did he even got that comeback? No, where did he got that comeback?! "YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU DISTURBED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF MY WORK JUST BECAUSE OF THIS SILLY MATTER-"

"Artie—Sweetheart, nothing's a silly matter when it involves you~" The King even winked at him. Now that was unfair. He can't just be stupid and be adorable at the same time! He was even calling him by his weird nicknames again! He had to look away from that sight so he could regain his fuming anger and dismiss his embarrassed-tainted cheeks.

The twin symbol of the Spades, the Spadian clock, can only be at the possession of the King as its counterpart, the Queen's clock, can only be at the possession of the Queen; it can only be drawn if there was trouble for the Kingdom to solve and not just by mere curiosity! Both of them holds their magic and serves as mediums when it comes to spell casting.

Though when it comes to how it works, the Spadian Clock is far superior despite its size. To others, it may just be an ordinary pocket watch. It will not emit not transmit magic like how it does when the King holds it. It is synchronized with the time depicted in Clock Tower of the Town Square, which tolls every six hours—for that alone; it is called the "time for the living." Each toll has a meaning though… and it is said that the King is the only one who could decipher its meaning.

"BLOODY STOP IT WITH THE NICKNAMES!" "Darling, I won't stop until you show me what I want~" As his cheeks burned crimson, Arthur snapped his finger and alas, the three foot tall round watch dropped on top of the King's head out of his sheer annoyance of him. "OH THERE IT IS. LISTEN AS IT TOLLS YOUR BLOODY DEMISE, YOUR MAJESTY!" Arthur remarked as he was greatly twitching in anger, no, more like in irritation!

As for the Queen's clock, the sheer size makes it impossible for it to be carried around thus it stays in one place. It is up to the Queen where that place would be. The time it holds goes far slower than that of the King's Clock described as the "time for souls."

"That hurt!" The King said in protest as he rubs the area where the wondrous Queen's clock has hit him rather hard. Arthur, on the other hand, just let out sigh and crossed his arms. Yes, he doesn't regret what he had done and that expression curved unto his face would clearly say that the King was lucky to be only experiencing this pain or else—

If there was one thing that the King of Spades does surprisingly well every time, it would be annoying his Queen by the mere sound of this voice or at least to many that's how it looks like. To Arthur, however, it is what it is supposed to look like. No one must know… No one must even have a hint that he was smitten, that he adores, that he was in love with this King before him. It was treason enough to the fates to have these feelings of affections and to let others know of it…He has a clear memory of a Kingdom that had once fallen almost into ruins because of these 'silly' feelings he had lay hidden in his heart and mind. "Now, that's your fault for being so persistent!"

There was silence after that which was enough to make Arthur's attention to be shifted upon the King he had physically hurt just to hide his barely hidden affections. He was now sitting on the floor as he was looking, no, seemingly examining the clock he had in his hand and the clock Arthur had called forth. His gaze clearly resembled the sheer curiosity one would have when before such sacred objects.

"Arthur…" The King called out as he stood up without even sparing him a glance.

Now, that has gotten his attention even more as he attempted to walk towards the King who had called him by his name with no hint of teasing or jest whatsoever. It was almost surprising as to how both of them would change their way of thinking when they would sense each other's authority. For Arthur, personally, he thought that it is weird but he dared not voice it out loud since this seemingly serious King is someone who just comes around once a blue moon in his dictionary.

"Your clock doesn't look damaged. So I wondered why… It is said that our clocks are connected; given by the fates to mark the bond the King and Queen would have but then my pocket watch has been acting strange for a few days now; what of yours?"

Now that he had been asked like this in such a way, Arthur couldn't help but be silent for a moment, thinking of his answer. Strange? "Enlighten me… of how 'strange' your clock has been acting."

Alfred kept his pocket watch back inside his pocket before facing his Queen. "It tolls three times in four in the morning and four in the afternoon since a week ago. It's not broken nor has it experienced anything that would break it. It has always been on my coat's inner pocket every since it was given to me at the coronation ceremony."

It tools thrice at four o'clock? The King's clock was only suppose to toll at the sixth and twelfth hour of the day so then why would it toll thrice at four? Arthur looked at the Queen's clock and that's when he remembered how one time it tolled. He couldn't remember the time it exactly tolled but he was sure he was having tea when he heard this sound of a large bell, almost a gong of some sort, being struck. Was that the Queen's clock? But how come? The Queen's clock does not toll! Wait… that's not necessarily true. Arthur's eyes widen in acknowledgement of this. "One moment." That was what the Queen of Spades said before rushing to one of the shelves in his study- the shelf where the past Queens had their legacies written in old paper and ancient writings only known to Spades.

He had read this happen in one of his predecessor's journals. Now, if only he could find which one it was… Which one… Which one? "King, what sound did you hear?" he asked as he was busy looking through the books he had in front of him. He had to find it no matter what or at least know what that signifies.

Alfred, who had taken the seat available by Arthur's table, puts a hand over his chin. "It was of a large bell. Like, it was being struck or something by a hammer… or a gong. It's somewhere between those sounds." He answered truthfully before leaning back on the seat. "What are you looking for?"

Then it was the same. "I might know what that means…" Arthur said as he climbed the ladder to get the books on the top shelf. "Now if only I could—Aha! Here it is! Alfred, it was said here that—WOAH!" Arthur couldn't continue as he'd lost his balance. Oh Fates, he was prepared to fall on the carpeted floor before he felt himself elevate. He opened his eyes and saw the King smirking.

"You're always frantic about those books…." Alfred said as he dismissed the magic circle below his footing. It had come to a point that he didn't even need to stand in performing spells- What did he expect from the ruler of the Kingdom of Power?

Arthur closed his eyes in annoyance before sighing. "Set me down, please and to stop time because of this is silly, don't you think?"

"It is not. I don't want my queen to be hurt." Alfred said before walking over to him and taking his hand. There, he pulled him down from his suspension in the air and Arthur landed on the floor easily and gracefully.

"Time magic can give your body a heavy price- a heavier price than that of lightning and thunder manipulation." Arthur looked at him with an all knowing gaze given that he knew this stuff since he was from a family of spell casters.

"Nothing's heavier than the price of having a hurt Queen when you're the King of Spades, the Kingdom of Power." Alfred defended with a smile. It was a discussion of Ego versus knowledge. The discussion between the King and Queen of Power, indeed, it was. Of course, it wasn't the thing they were going to talk about so the topic was set aside. Nevertheless, Arthur wouldn't admit that his heart skipped a bit when he heard that from him. He felt flattered but then again, it was hidden the façade of a serious monarchy who hated his title when in fact now, it was a little bit conflicted with it. "So what did you find so worth of your fall?"

Arthur set those words aside before opening the book he had upon his hand. "It's the journal of Her majesty, Queen Nero. The thirteenth Queen of Spades." He muttered slowly as he searched through the pages. Thank him for his good memory! He could win an award for remembering which monarch it was—but then again, he had read those books over a dozen times from the moment he had become the Queen in an attempt to understand his role in the Kingdom. It just so happens that this Queen's journal contains a record of how everything happened during the Great War. Was this an omen? Arthur shook his head against that thought. 'Don't be crazy. It won't happen again-That would be weird since it only happened because of the Hearts being manipulated by a false Queen and there was rebellion and many more- 'He thought to himself but nevertheless, the idea did shook him up.

No one wanted that.

 _13_ _th_ _day of the Ninth month_

 _Dearest Diary of mine,_

 _I have fallen into confusion once more and had referred to the other Queens about a queer phenomenon that had struck me and the King. I know it is to be top secret but then again, I have been told to consult the others by my Knave because of his lack of interest, saying it was just one of ways to get him into my chambers. I have never been so humiliated in my life! It is sad I tell you! No one wanted to listen to me because I was a former prostitute._

 _Rumors go along the palace walls as if I was a plague that had entered the palace. It is not even my fault why I am here living this lavish life just because of a mark upon my leg._

 _The Queen's clock that has been under my protection has begun tolling for an unknown cause. I have asked the Queen of Hearts and she was more than nice enough to listen. The joy of having at least one, listen to me! I've inquired her about the King's Clock as well and she told me to listen carefully. It will tell me of what indicates._

 _It wasn't much but it was still something to go by._

Both Arthur and the King of Spades had read those lines and couldn't help but stare up to each other, not even disturbed by their predecessor's profile-It seems like it wasn't the first time when the fates went a little crazy on choosing who to sit on the throne. "King, what time is it?" Arthur asked as he looked at his clock.

"A few minutes before four o'clock-"Alfred said as he glanced over his pocket watch and nodded. It was the perfect time to listen to those sounds. As far as they were concerned so both of them stood there in silence; waiting, anticipating, judging what sound may emerge from their symbols in that given time.

In a few more moments, there it was. The sound of a huge bell was what Arthur heard from his clock! It was only once but for sure he heard something as if the sound was telling him something… If he wasn't wrong… Well, that gentle sound could only tell him one particular word. "Grace?"

"You too, huh?"Alfred let out before looking at his Queen; both of them seemed to just have gotten out of a trance.

"I got to hear only the word 'Grace.' What about you?" Arthur asked as he shifted a bit and placed his hands on the table. "What the bloody hell does that mean?! Does the Queen of Hearts have some sort of dictionary for these?!"

It has gotten him even more confused! To his surprise, the King of Spades laughed merrily. "Don't just stress yourself over this, _Artie_ ~" Alfred said with a wink. Yes, that remark came from the same person who had brought the problem in the first place. He wanted to ask what he had deciphered from the sounds he had heard but then again that was all set aside by a particular and familiar annoyance he had for him!

"You were the one who bloody brought the dilemma in the first place!"

"Really? Oopps~ Sorry, _Babe_!"

Arthur couldn't restrain his anger now and slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the King. Poor him. There he was finally thinking that he had hoped of talking to the King everyone seemed to be so impressed by and he goes bonkers on him. Who was he kidding?! "YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Wait—"Alfred dodged the book flying his way. "YIKES. CALM YOURSELF, _QUEEN_!"

"DIE."

Was it weird that he felt something else were behind Alfred's words other than pure nonsense-?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yao knocked upon the door where the most powerful man in the Kingdom of Spades sat as his gaze was locked on the folders and books on the table. "You absolutely show no mercy, Yao."He whined as the Queen of Spades stood at his right, seemingly guiding the King into getting the paperwork on the go. Yao was wearing his navy blue cloak and had his ponytail tied higher than the usual…Ah, it was the get up he would wear whenever he was sent on a mission.

Seriously, who would a schedule everything to proceed like he was there despite his absence? Yao was the only person Alfred knew who would not let a mission affect his line of work. How can the man even plan so well ahead like that?! He knows they were the Kingdom of Time and Power but come on, they didn't have to prove that literally, right? Then again, they were talking about Yao- a person who had it longest in the palace walls compared to Arthur and him.

He had mentioned that he was an acquaintance of Arthur and the Queen of hearts. Those words alone were enough for anyone to know what kind of attitude he would have. Someone who judges everyone silently and just explodes when they are at their limit like the Queen of Hearts and someone who just loves to do their job like there was no tomorrow, in short, Arthur. If he was friends with them then for sure he must be both.

"I can't have you lazing around because you gave me a mission, your majesty."

"I good touch if I do say so myself."

'That's right gang up on me your workaholic douches!' Alfred shouted in his mind as he practically leaned back and just glared at Yao who clearly had the gaze of a winner. "Alright, since you're here, I guess you've already done what I've requested of you two days ago."

" _A 'Grace Alden' your majesty? I think I have heard of such a name before but why conduct an investigation about the said person?" Yao asked as he looked at the King who had his back turned against him._

" _You could say that it is what willed to be by the fates… my pocket watch and Arthur's clock tolls that name every four o'clock and I swear to the fates, I'm about to go crazy with how that message has been delivered to me. "_

" _You mean, this Grace Alden could be a number or better yet-"_

" _Yes, the long forgotten Ace for the Kingdom of Spades. I do not know anything about this person so before summoning her here in this palace; I want you to make certain that all is clear."_

" _Understood and if you don't mind me asking, how did your visit to Clubs went?" Yao asked as he looked at his King, eyes questioning as it was locked on him alone._

" _Ivan and I do not and will never get along."_

" _Whoever said you have to get along?"_

 _Alfred blinked several times at this and stared at Yao. "What? I-I thought..."_

" _If you do not get along then you do not. I'm not saying you should, that would be out of the question. Ivan is proud, after all, too proud for the matter and you're not as different. It cannot be helped that you can see different perspective of things." Yao said before sighing. "Even twins do not get along. You could say that both of you are too similar to be different of one another. At one glance, you know each your weaknesses and strengths that's why you don't get along... "_

" _Queen Kiku and I do not also get along... is that also an indication that we are too similar to be indifferent?"_

" _His Majesty, the Queen of hearts, is too different to be similar. He values heritage, you value what comes of heritage. "_

" _And what of King Francis and I...?"_

" _King Francis values differences which you value as well. He learnt that part the hard way in his reign but it gradually helped... you, on the otherhand... I doubt you will. You're too stubborn to accept change. "_

 _Alfred cannot say more of this matter. "Harsh, Yao. You are harsh. For certain you already know of what happened in Clubs yet you want me to tell you straight in the face. I say, how mean.." "I only want you to speak up. Don't think you are being noble by not saying a word. Thinking that no one can understand is enough to say that you are the one mean. If you want something done, you have to let those around you know what you want and that involves the Queen of Spades."_

" _I'll heed this advice you have and involve him in court."_

 _Yao blinked several times before looking at the young King strangely. "King, we are not even talking about the court."_

" _Eh?!"_

" _Aiyah. One word about the Queen and you go somewhere else- King, concentrate!"_

Alas, Yao pulled out another folder from his cloak. "There's a portrait of her there along with all the information you need to know about Miss Grace Alden." Yao began before taking his cloak off and setting it on the arm of the chair available. "Miss Grace Alden is an adopted daughter of a well known blacksmith, Regulus, in the Southern district of Spades' Capital. She is currently seventeen years of age and working under the guidance of the same master who had adopted her. She can use sword, spears…almost any weapon but then again, I have seen her fought with a sword."

He had fought her with a sword, hadn't he? It was obvious since Yao hardly compliments someone who wasn't worthy of it. "And how may that even be proven?" Arthur just have to ask and Yao rolled up his sleeves to show a bandaged arm. Well, that was quick. He couldn't believe it! Yao was the one who taught him how to fight and now he was injured?!

"A little scratch, your majesty, I assure you and this is what she claimed to be an accident." The Knave said with a slightly amused face inclined with a sly smile. Accident or not, it is amazing how she could land her blade on him when he, the King of Spades, took several months to just master a technique. Arthur gulped before approaching Yao and started healing his wound with a little magic. "May I continue?"

"You bet!" Alfred said as he stood up from his seat. Goodness, he was excited to meet this lady whom had managed to land a scratch on Yao!

Yao sighed and allowed his wounds to be healed by the Queen and his friend. "No criminal record whatsoever. Her mark is upon her upper part right arm- Lastly, classified as the Ace of the Kingdom of Spades under your monarchy, Sire."

That was enough to make Alfred smirk and certainly boasted his curiosity into a maximum. Only a few chosen Kings and Queens had seen an Ace into their monarchy and he was fortunate to have one? Was this a blessing or some bad luck?

An ace was a monarch and a member of the council, the protector of the monarchy and the medium between council and the three monarchs...In the documents of Spades, the Ace was the one who protect and serve their kingdom through means of military strength. All other information about the position is mysteriously hidden even away from the King's authority.

A few Kings have stated that the presence of an Ace varies from the situation at hand and some even barely knows them at all. They were these people who were shrouded with darkness and Alfred was the type to want everything in the light! He wanted everything explored! "It would seem like our King is thrilled?" Yao asked as he removed the bandages and thanked the Queen for healing his wounds.

"Very much thrilled, if I do say so myself."

"Good, because I've summoned her to come to the palace and meet the numbers currently, present." Yao said with a smile so innocent it could burn anyone.

Alfred sweatdropped a bit at this before looking at his Queen. That's right, he gave Yao a hint last time that he would slip whenever he would hear the Queen's name even title! It just shows just how he loves him but that doesn't mean everyone needed to know. He had to keep it hidden or else… "Queen, .what do should we expect from this Ace of ours..?" In all honesty, he just wanted to hear Arthur's voice once in a while in talks like this specially since Yao can be too serious to talk to!

Despite the seriousness of the King, the Queen mustered a soft smile. A smile everyone knew dangerous. "For me, she should hold herself well. She must embody the ideals of the Spades and be proud of it. Afterall... we don't want a protector who posses as an outlaw" he said as he leaned back on his seat and crosses his leg over the other.

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at what the Queen said. If there was one thing that Arthur has to offer in meetings, it was his bluntness in talking. He was a negotiator by blood and by any judgment, what he said was the hardest to do- embody the Spade's ideals.

"What you say is true, my Queen...however we mustn't pressure our new Ace so early...who knows what may happen..."

"Be careful what you wish for, your majesties…" Yao muttered and for sure that got Alfred to snap out of his thoughts.

Just what does Yao mean when he said this?

* * *

To be continued….

* * *

Moebius: watch?v=SiGyzOjaFXI


	8. Chapter 7

A few words really. _ I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ The typos will be fixed shortly.

* * *

 **CHAPTER VII**

"GUESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU"

" _If only…"_

* * *

"Just a little bit, _Artie_ ~" said the King of Spades as he was clad in his royal attire. He had his Queen trapped between him and the throne room's door, much to the Queen's utterly "delight".

Arthur glared upon him, clearly annoyed. "Our Knave and numbers –even the new Ace is just behind that door, King!" He argued as silently as possible. "Why didn't you bloody come to my chambers earlier?"

"I forgot, okay?" Pouted the King before giving him his well known puppy dog eyes which could get him anything he dares desires, this time, the energy the Queen was to share with him.

A sigh was what came out of the Queen's mouth before he looked at him. "Just for a little while-"

Alfred's face was suddenly bright and happy once more as he pulled his Queen close and kissed him. Ah, the irony of this ritual was stabbing Arthur's heart over and over again as he felt every bit of a lucky but evil person. Lucky in the sense that he had the chance to kiss the person he loves…There he said it. Yes, he loves his King more than anything. And it was sin alone to love the King more than the people he embodied. That's why he couldn't refuse him... he just couldn't bring himself to refuse an opportunity to kiss the one person he loves. This fact remains hidden deep within him. He refused to admit it but no doubt the kiss was a huge give away. This desire remained hidden in the duty of the queen to give him energy.

So far… they have gone only that far… Kissing. He had to admit, Alfred was quite a good kisser now compared to how he would before-WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING? He tugged unto the King's shoulder as if to forget his thoughts. Ah it was bliss. Sheer bliss to be in his arms and being kissed by such…. Passion? Wait, that was his imagination, right? He forced to let his hand travel to the King's chest and later pushed him gently. "M-Meeting..." he muttered softly as he looked away as if trying to hide his face from the King. He tugged onto the door knob to emphasize what he meant.

Why… did he felt such a thing in a kiss which was suppose to hold his selfish intentions? For a moment…he felt like the King was returning his…affections?

Odd. Was it his imagination?

.

.

.

.

.

It is said that the Ace was person who was shrouded in the darkness of secrets and dismissal, someone who lay in between the monarchy and the people and someone who was hardly even seen by just anyone. If there was a loyal confidant for the Queen it was the Ace, as the King was for the Knave to aide. With those words in mind, Arthur looked at the girl before him. A girl with her long ebony hair as dark as night tied back in a braid of elegance that would rival any gem. She was wearing a blue tank top as well as some baggy pants. Ah, she posses such charm in her curious gaze and strength upon her stands and running up her right arm were blue and black thorny vine marks that lead to the back of her hand that held the emblem of the Spades itself. Arthur likes what he was seeing before him… This person could very well be someone he could learn to trust. She doesn't look like someone who was thief or someone evil. He trusts Yao's research and all but there was always that small possibility that she was just like anyone who would put the Kingdom or if not the Kingdom then the monarchy into chaos.

Then again.

It was just his visual observation.

The King beside him seemed to like her just as much as to even say how delighted he was to even come to know of an Ace's existence. He couldn't blame him since it was said that only a few chosen King would have an Ace upon their reign and tactically speaking this is a sure advantage to them. No, he highly doubts that it would be that simple reason as to why the King was seemingly enthralled. It must be because he saw something in this girl that would either be beneficial to him personally or—

"I'm sure you've met our Knave… he had quite a tale told about you." Alfred said with a chuckle and the black haired knave only rolled his eyes at the side. Seriously? Why would he even tell her that they were talking about her? She would think that the monarchy is good for nothing more but gossip!

"I hope that you find this tale rather pleasurable, your majesty… Afterall, we blacksmiths lived to be at the pleasure of the monarchy." She said dutifully and that clearly made Arthur raised an eyebrow. He listened intently to what she was saying and how she weaved those words. Clearly it needs practice but he likes her honesty and her loyalty. Was it all façade or was it something that comes with her natural looking attitude. There was still the hint of confusion in her voice.

"It is. It wasn't only I who found it rather fascinating, the Queen, himself, is awfully curious of who this person who fought our Knave and to even inflict a wound upon his arm…You have my praise." Alfred said with a chuckle as he leaned back and gaze at Arthur. What?! Strangers were enough to even make him shift a bit in his seat. Alfred even made it worse by mentioning his name but still he composed himself and looked at those sapphire eyes.

"It was a misunderstanding really! Please, pay no heed to it all, your majesties!" The girl said in defense as a soft blush lay present upon her cheeks. Was it embarrassment? Who wouldn't be embarrassed? Or it can be something else, right? "I'm sure if his Excellency, Lord Yao, had been serious, I am sure to have my head cut off without a second thought!" She bowed her head low towards Yao who was standing beside the King. "Again, my sincerest apologies, my lord."

Yao chuckled lightly; it would seem that he too was rather amused of this girl as well. "It is quite alright, Ace. I never held it against you, aru." Now this slightly triggered Arthur to ask what happened when they first met but now wasn't the current time to ask, isn't it? Now the girl was looking at the Queen of Spades, at him, specifically! What can he say?! What else can he say… 'Uh, hello…Can I have your autograph? It's not every day that Yao loses a match.' No, certainly he couldn't say that! He let out a sigh and remained calm though it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable.

"We only know you in name, my dear. Would you please enlighten us about yourself?" Arthur said despite knowing practically everything about her! Trust Yao to gain all the information about a certain subject. Arthur even spared her a little smile as if it would help to ease the tension that seemed to have formed between him and this new Ace.

"E-Erhm…My name is Grace... Grace Alden..." She introduced before she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, " Tch...In all honesty... Alden isn't really my last name...I don't know what my last name is because I never knew my real parents so I made one up as a kid...erm...I'm currently a blacksmith on training with Regulus Winsor as my teacher... He lets me tinker around his shop and help him create some things here and there..." She paused for a while as if trying to think of something else to say. "Uh...I'm not one for politics and stuff...but I know how the trade goes... I also know a few academic things like Arithmetic and technology... But I never really got proper tutoring... Education is something that doesn't come cheap when you're a blacksmith like me." She scratched the back of her head gently before shrugging, "Aside from that...there isn't really much to say about me...B-But I do love Spades!"

 _ **I'm practically a farmer and know nothing of politics and trade but there's one thing I could promise, I'll put Spades above everything else.**_

Arthur closed his eyes before looking at her with a softened expression. This girl... she reminds him of how the King was back then. "Then let me teach you our ways… that is if you let me." He offered kindly. Their knave was surprised about this and even the King was to look at Arthur with a puzzled expression. He wanted to be welcoming to her just as he was towards the King when he needed help. He knew it wasn't like him and he was for sure going to have an earful about this matter from Yao but then again, it was a good thing, right? The earlier he knows this girl, the better! She was suppose to be this "loyal confidant any Queen had boast about "and he expected to know why that is despite the shadows the covered the Ace's role.

He looked over to the King as a signal of doing the ritual. Yes, every number was welcomed this way and for her, the Ace, it would be a little grander since she sits between the monarchy and the numbers. Representatives from monarchy, the three pillars of the Kingdom namely the King, Queen and Knave, and the numbers, those who were chosen by fate to posses the top ranks in the Privy Council and military field, should lay present! Arthur looked at the side where the numbers should be staying and found only two - the six of Spades who was incharge of the Royal Achieves, Lady Mei and the seventh of Spades who was incharge of Agricultural Endowments and Public Affairs, Lady An Lien.

"Where are the others?" Arthur asked as he looked at them with a frown.

"Your majesty, they are-" stuttered Lady Mei as he looked at the lady beside her. "Our second is sick again apparently. Our third-" Lady Mei was a lady of great looks, add the delicate flower that she would have adoring her brown locks, and she's quite a muse with a timid attitude towards people.

"It's best that he's not here." Lady An Lien said as she crosses her arms. "We all know full well why that is so, considering our Ace is a lady as well." As for this lady, she was a lady of plain elegance and described often as one of those who had these few rare smiles. She was head strong as well…sometimes, Arthur wonders why she didn't became Queen.

The third of Spades who was incharge of arsenals and explosives, Lord Im Yoong, however, was quite known to have very curious hands when it comes to the ladies. The three monarchs could only ran a hand over their faces upon the mention of his name, leaving the newly appointed Ace to feel somewhat confused once more. What was so wrong about the third of Spades…she'd know soon enough. The palace wasn't such a small place afterall.

"As for the others… they are quite busy." Yao interjected. Busy…? Well, he didn't exactly called them out and requested their presence besides that if Yao used the term "busy" it could only mean that the matter that the other numbers was handling required their full attention.

"It's fine, I suppose. We have the three monarchs and two numbers required—The rules did say, we had to have numbers as witnesses along with the three of us." The King stood up from his seat and offered his hand to his Queen and of course, he gladly took it. The girl looked at them, seemingly curious of what they were about to do.

What could it be…?

There was no use to it then. The King had said his piece-this just proves that the monarchy was ruled by the King's word. Arthur tightened his hold of the King's hand and closed his eyes. "I call forth the sword entrusted to me for protection", he started before opening his eyes and a magic circle with Spades' insignia forming beneath his feet. He was calling forth the sword that the King of Spades will use in ceremonial and battle purposes since it was always hidden by the Queen's magic: symbol that the King would require his Queen's presence unless under certain circumstances. "Emerge from the deeps of this thunderous earth and heed my call."

Of course, to others, this is quite a show to watch. It was one of those once in a lifetime things that the numbers themselves doesn't see every day. A sword was quick to materialize in front of him and the King was just as quick to grab a hold of its handle. A sword that would make any blacksmith's eyes shimmer in delight with how this sword was carefully made and preserved through the generations of Spadian monarchs. A scabbard of blue adorned with sapphires and other gems as the Kingdom's insignia lay proudly amongst it all. The king took it out of the wonderful scabbard only to expose the sword's gallant blade. If it was made of gold or silver or any other metal; No one knows but one thing was for sure, the blade was for no one but the King of Spades to hold. Golden writings of the old known only to Spades were stretched upon the handle. "As beautiful as the bearer…" The King said as the magic circle vanished.

Arthur couldn't help but blinked upon hearing that and looked at the direction of where it came from only to find the King's gaze fixed upon the sword. Bearer? Who the hell bears the sword aside from him who was holding it? Silly King. And silly him for even taking notice of it. Silly monarchs, indeed.

"Grace Alden", the King began before giving the scabbard to Arthur and stepped down from the flat form. "You have been chosen by faith to protect and keep safe the royals of your kingdom, Spades... Do you vow to uphold your duties to the crown, the court and to the people...to willingly devote and sacrifice your life...for the life of your rulers?"

"I...do vow...to offer my life to my duties as the Ace of Spades..." She knelt before her monarch, but there was a slight pause between them that earned a confused look to befall the young girl. It didn't take long before she offered her left wrist to him. It was an unfair demand to have of someone who knew nothing of the post she had been chosen for. It was selfish to ask something this just as quick but then again...the life of every monarch was just as painful as life itself is being taken away from them to serve for the people.

Blood.

Once more Arthur had seen blood spilt. Grace's wrist was cut and the sword of the Kings has now absorbed her blood like any other number in Spades. They did say, for you to hurt your enemies you have to hurt your closest allies first. That sword has tasted all sort of blood from different people aside from the Queen's. The Queen's blood is only for the soil of Spades to absorb, to even go as far as even in death, the Queens were drained off from their blood and poured into the soil of Spades as a token. A sacrifice of some sort and a reminder that the Queen was always for the Kingdom he serves alone.

"Then by your blood spilt...may you never break your vow...for if you do...your death shall be by this blade that has drawn the very same liquid that holds your life..." He said as Grace's mark dulled down but turned several shades darker. Her wound was now gone but replaced by thorn vines instead.

Arthur chose this moment to approach this new member of the monarchy and took her hand. "With thy oath, may you not forget." Arthur said as he helped her up. He looked at her with a comforting smile, seemingly apologetic about what the monarchy had done to such a child of her age. The young Ace showed innocence as her gaze met his. Who wouldn't be? If your life was yours and then the next it was someone else's what would you do? Arthur did try to lighten up the mood so he whispered, "It'll be fine… this is part of the ceremony. You're holding out quite well. Just wait after our Knave to dismiss us." With those words, Grace looked at him with confusion but Arthur just winked at her.

Like it was on cue, the knave sighed softly. "With the ceremonies done and about and court matters already spoken..." Yao began as he looked at the numbers present in this little ceremony. "Go back to your respective places and inform the others of this as well, tonight their attendance in a must." His good knave really doesn't break any sweat into these ceremonies. Well, he did when he was instructed to search for her profile but then again, that's only expected of him.

The queen smiled triumphantly at this. There was also this side of the Queen who knows how to mess around at important ceremonies. It's been long since he'd grown used to them and obviously Arthur just had practically enough of them regardless of how important they may seem. It was downright outrageous but there was never in hell a time that he would openly admit that in public.

"Queen…"Alfred called out as he approached him and gave him back his sword. Ah, he had almost forgotten about it but nonetheless, he did take the sword and returned it back to its scabbard. With a soft spell whispered the sword once again vanished.

"Amazing…" The young Ace let out before covering her lips as if embarrassed that she'd actually said that outloud. That earned a good chuckle from him and the King. Though he felt something was a little off—maybe… he used too much magic. The sword did require tremendous amount of magic and considering that the King had his "re-charge" just a few minutes ago, this drain in energy was obviously to be expected.

"It's not the ritual which is amazing- Our Queen is the one amazing." The King said and the literally made Arthur's trail of thought to stop. His heart skipped a beat upon that compliment and he cursed himself for ever feeling such a thing every time he hears the King praise him! "Now that the ceremony is over~! Finally we can all relax~! Welcome to Court, Grace~!"

"That's 'Lady' Grace, your Majesty. " Yao corrected as he rubbed his temples.

The Ace couldn't help but stare which Arthur couldn't blame her. "It doesn't really matter since his Majesty prefers that way, right?" Grace said before chuckling nervously.

"Oh great…Someone who spoils him." Arthur said as he rubbed his temples seemingly annoyed yet deep inside he was actually admitting that he did spoil the King and having another one to do the same might be a little competition- Oh who was he kidding?! He barely notices his efforts and continuously makes fun of everything about him including his eyebrows! Joy.

"Hahahaha~ "And there's the child within the King once more. The King was someone who was a child in the farm fields and a respected nobleman now…If he was asked who was amazing, Arthur's answer would be the King's way of separating his life with the Monarchy and people he serves and still able to live out his life as normally as possible despite the restrictions.

Alfred shook his head and sighed to himself. Now wasn't really the time for him to be thinking of Alfred… he had many more times to think about him. He should be concentrating on their new Ace. He was practically her tutor in everything so he must set an example for her. "Now, Yao… Please have her settled inside the palace grounds. You are relieved of your duties for a few hours to accomplish that since-"

"-The monarchs from the other Kingdoms are coming to a banquet held in Lady Grace's honor….right?" Yao continued what Arthur was supposed to say that made the blond Queen huff for a moment. Yao knew him far too well to even use his exact wordings at certain times like, right now! How annoying… There he was trying to lookdignified and responsible for their new Ace!

"Is it really worth celebrating? I mean, it's just me…" The new Ace said as she twiddled her thumbs."I'm unfit for such a joyous celebration…"

"This 'me' you're referring to is very important so have a little pride for yourself ~" Alfred muttered as he showed that brilliant smile of his. If Arthur was feeling quite alright, he would have said something but then again, he wasn't. He felt like his energy was drained so he had to either get some rest or have a little visit with his garden and clock. "Arthur, listen to her- She's underestimating the capabilities of her role!"Alfred said.

Arthur was about to speak when there was this sudden flash of darkness. It was like a blackout that would happen for one second. Arthur flinched knowing that it was a signal that meant for him to rest. "Well, it is tradition that Aces are to be welcomed by representatives of other Kingdoms and as the Kingdom, where the Ace appeared, I believe it's our duty to accommodate her. I leave that in your care, Yao."Arthur simply said before turning away and walking to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to tend on some things."Arthur said bluntly before turning his back. It was rude he knows but he had to hurry before he actually blacked out.

"Where are you going?"Asked the knave as his gaze was fixed on Arthur's back.

"That place…" And by that he meant the gardens. There were only two places to go when he was feeling this way. He needed to get magic and where could he get it from other than his mediums: the blue roses and the Queen's clock. The nearest one would be the blue roses from the palace gardens….Now if only he could get there- Ah, he'll use a spell! Teleportation magic isn't such a bad idea but then he couldn't exactly do anything other than walk because he was already at his limit! Fates, save him and his stupidity.

Once he was out of the throne room, he could finally breath! Not so far now… the garden was practically just a few meters away. Of all the times he had to be feeling rather weak, it would be the ceremony where the representatives of the three Kingdoms would be attending. Great Job indeed, Arthur. A very great and honorable job! Arthur had to at least not look weak and any method would work, mostly that would mean being rude was awfully acceptable!

"ARTHUR! WAIT UP!"

Arthur froze on his spot when he heard that and looked behind him. It was the King… Great, what did he want now? Can't he see that he was busy trying to be rude? He can't just go around calling his name with his voice like that! 'If only he knew what the mere sound of his voice does to me', Arthur thought as he forced himself to smile. To him, it was a good thing that the King was oblivious along with the world to notice just how he had affected him ever since he had set foot in the palace. The King was like this radiant and charismatic…enthralling…person that was meant to be looked at, to be admired and to be loved. Perhaps, he was only feeling this way because as Queen, he was the embodiment of the people's desires… Sometimes, he even thinks that every Queen must have felt the same thing towards their Kings. They had to let the King get close to them…

"Yes, King? What is it?" Arthur simply asked as he looked at the King as calmly as possible. Please let him not see. Please.

 _My dearest diary,_

 _It has been seven months… two days…. And five hours after Alfred had been crowned King._

 _The King is awfully affectionate and I cannot him anything. Have I fallen inlove with him or is merely because I am Queen that I am feeling this sensation in my chest? Fates,guide me, I beg you… Do not lead to me far too astray. Let me fulfill what I've been chosen to do for my people…_

 _Guide me to be not selfish…. Guide me to not love him…. Guide everyone to not see these growing affections I have whilst I do not know what to do…._

 _-Arthur_

"May I come with you to the gardens?" To his surprise, Alfred tugged on his hand and embraced him close. Fates…. How can he hide such feelings if he was this close? He could even smell the King's perfume, see the blue hues of his eyes and how it shimmer in the light, feel the warmth of his body—He could melt right have melted right there if not for the strength he had to resist.

"K-King… D-Distance, please…" Arthur said, almost breathless as he desperately tried to push him away; a gesture that almost proved futile! "We are in the hallways, your majesty. O-Other than that…" Restrain yourself from blushing, Arthur. "If I didn't know any better, you'll just bloody fall asleep in my garden like the last time! You hardly are competent for such task!"

That's it. Hit him there. Upset him. That'll ward him away for a few days…hours…. Minutes to get his composure fixed! "It's because you take so long there, _Artie_! Common, you spend so much time in there-"

To bloody hell with those nicknames he had for him! Arthur cringed and abstain himself from punching him. He didn't have time for this matter! He was growing weak and he needs a little bit of supply from those magic energy he had stored in those flowers. "Plants required more things than fertilizers! They require concentration and affection!" And MAGIC. Those blue roses, unique only in Spades, didn't just grow there for no reason! It was used by almost every Queen to stabilize their magic when the King wasn't there to claim it.

"It's the place where you spend most your time… I wanted to know why." The young King said before a chuckle. He just insulted him and he would give out this sudden smiles! He was a fool! But… He loves this fool, oh so much!

He had to get away from him. He turned his back on him once more before sighing. "King…." There was that feeling in his chest again…The sensual and ever so light feeling that happens whenever Alfred was around. "My garden is always open for everyone…" Why must he contradict everything, he had worked so hard, for the mere thought of having him close?!

The King merely followed him with that same gentle smile. Doesn't have more work to take care of? Isn't he suppose to be helping Yao or better yet making the Ace feel at home like how he would treat people? Why did he choose to follow him? Sure, it wasn't that big of a problem but… it was nerve-cracking! Walking around when he could literally feel Arthur's gaze locked on his back…what more is it was on his face? Mere seconds could turn his mind into mush- What of minutes? Hours even? Fates, save him.

Roses…

Lilies…

Lavenders…

Varieties of many more flowers he could name even with his eyes closed…

Arthur's mind stopped for a moment as it was set at ease upon the sweet fragrance of all the flowers combined. Ah, his flowers were like secretly healing his uneasy mind already for just one step into their realm. The blue roses, most of all, were enchanting him to take the simple gesture of touching their petals and God's blood, he didn't restrain himself to do so..! If mere fragrance could literally make him forget how troubled his heart was, what more of its touch? The Queen of Spades went on ahead and settled his fingertips and brushed one of the blue roses' petals. Slowly… yet surely, he was gaining his magic once more.

"No matter how many times I went to this garden, I never get tired of it… Everything here is so bright, calming…literally wonderful… Arthur, what on earth do you do here?"

Arthur glanced to look at his King, unknowingly smiling ever so sweetly. "Love the flowers… If you give them tender love and care… there will be no reason for them not to bloom ever so beautifully. "Of course, another factor was sharing his magic with them but without caring for them, it would have been useless. Ah such joy he felt... He checked each plant softly as if they were glass that would shatter if not cared for. "Do take your seat by the table, King...I'll join you in a moment," he said softly with a soft smile. Truly this place was the Queen's heaven-Not only because of the flowers but because the person he adores stood in the very same place as him.

Just a little… He prayed for the fates. Just a little time with him before he completely shuts every possible way he could to fall for him. Much to his dismay, his hand was taken tenderly by the King before his lips settled on it, "Don't let me wait for too long...my Queen..." He whispered before walking away to the patio. Why wasn't he feeling annoyed? He should be angry, screaming from the top of his lungs even! Why did he felt like the happiest person in the world! Perhaps it was because he was crazy….thinking things exaggeratedly than logically! He has done that to the court ladies—though he had not seen it, he must have done it at least once to others! It can't just be him! He prayed for his mind to settle down but then his heart was beating wildly like it was about to explode. Did he not know what he did was a gesture of affection? Of care? Of….. Of…. LOVE! Was he intentionally making fun of him?!

How he wanted to shout and swear but it was like all the words were drained from his lips as it was pursed in a thin line of doubt. His cheeks flushed crimson as his clenched hand settled on his chest. Damn everything… Damn… He couldn't remember how to even pronounce his King's name all of the sudden. Why was it always like this? When he was ready to give up and throw everything away…. He was playing with his feelings, right? After all, there must be dozens of court ladies he prefers…. Spades was bountiful of beautiful women, strong and charismatic alike! What was he thinking?! The King has no choice but to be a bloody dolt in his eyes! A bloody player, ignorant, obnoxious and utterly idiotic person! He can't be smart…. He can't be nice…. He can't be a gentleman! He can't be everything he wished to see in a person!

He forced himself to just look at those flowers and admire them! 'Just admire them, Arthur. You have to feel at ease! Ignore your rapidly beating heart and accept that the King is a dolt and means nothing of those gestures!' he told himself as he practically looked like a person that had mistaken the flowers for a dog by the way he was petting them.

Wait… He looked at each flower carefully... The charming red roses were given by the Queen of Hearts who matches it perfectly. The pure white lilies and roses were given by the Queen of Diamonds who just displays equal of its innocence, minus the King she serves and it would had been perfect. With their lush, full, rounded bloom, peonies were the gift of his good friend, the Spadian Knave. Right beside them was the ever surprising crocus, given by the Queen of Clubs which happens to appear wherever it likes. It was suppose to be at the opposite direction and now it managed to somehow reach near the patio.

Finally… there it was. The climbing blue roses that seem to claim the walls of the palace with how it grows; it was even conquering one of the patio's marble like pillars. Ah, there was nothing here... given by the King of Spades. "Our Jack had given me a flower to plant yet you haven't..." It could make sense since these flowers were given to him at his coronation ceremony. Now that was quite disappointing…nothing here reminded him of Alfred. Which was suppose to be good since it could basically mean that he could relax here then again…who wouldn't want something from the person you adore even if you're just hiding it…? He wasn't making any sense. He should just take that statement back. He sounded so demanding and irritating!

"What can I give you when you seem to have every single flower known in this world here in your garden?" The King asked.

Oh… He had a point. Arthur smiled a bit, not even looking at the King. Damn, just thinking about him was making him smile! He had to really stop anytime soon… "Then... If I have all the flowers, I think I could give one to you" he said as he approached the blue rose by the side. "Ah... this looks perfect," he muttered softly. Only to be followed by a sharp hiss before he took a step back- he accidentally pricked his finger with the rose's thorns. This must be fates' way of saying how forbidden his feelings were. How can he be so foolish to think that it was alright to be like this and being all selfish like a brat? The King was someone supposed to be unattainable by the Queen despite the connection between them. There was always that wall of authority to remember and responsibility to uphold. He had no time for—

" Careful..." Alfred scolded lightly and looked over the damage done. Since when did he stand? Since when was he this close? Why was everything around them vanishing? "I thought you knew more about flowers than me... You should have at least known our nation's roses are the thorniest of all... "He sighed before leaning down and taking his finger into his mouth, tasting the iron flavor of Arthur's blood as he gently sucked on it. That's it…. The blue rose… It was the thorniest flower… The flower that reminded him of how a King should be… Unattainable…Unreachable…always so hard to touch and care for….

He drastically pulled his finger away from his mouth. "No! King! You shouldn't do such thing even if I'm the Queen!"

"Yeah... I shouldn't ..." He said, emphasizing the word as he gently took his Queen's hand, " But I want to, Arthur... You're hurt...I wanna help..." He said softly, his eyes were just as soft as he held the Queen's hand near his heart.

Arthur couldn't officially breathe as he looked at his King in disbelief. He was left to stare at the King for a moment as if it took him long for him to understand what those words could and would ever mean. "You're mad, crazy even," he muttered as he looked away."Clearly and utterly clueless..." he added but contradicting to the soft expression on his face. His hand slightly tightened as he returns the hold of the King. This cannot be happening, right?

Alfred smiled at this before pulling his Queen's hand up to kiss the wounded finger gently. " You're right...I'm mad...and clueless...but isn't that why I have you? To tell and teach me what you can?"

'Those words and actions...enough of them…please.' Arthur said to himself. Inside he was already melting with those few words the King had uttered. "A-Alfred..." he muttered, instantly dropping the title as his eyes gazes at the King he served. Alfred merely wraps him arms around him, pulling the Queen close into an embrace. Arthur's poor heart was crazily beating faster than it already was when he was pulled into an embrace, he couldn't deny him! He couldn't even process any word in his mind!

Right… any time now, fates. Anytime now. Whenever you're ready… He should be waking up and hearing the birds which indicate a bright new morning! Nothing like this happened or will ever happen! It was too impossible! The King was too nice! He was too bright! He was engulfing every sense the poor Queen of Spades had and leaving him with nothing more but a delicate and confused mind with each stroke of his hand upon his knuckles.

"Stay by my side ..." The King whispered as he gazes at his peridot eyes. His blue, sky-like eyes gazing at him with such honesty and clear intentions of longing; Arthur did and didn't like this… It was conflicting… It hurt and made his heart ache but at the same time he was happy for hearing such a heartwarming thing…his soul clutching to his last strand of reason that the King seemed to be erasing, while at the same time, it reaches out for the King's hand.

The Queen of Spades, by laws and duties, cannot stay by the King's side. It is dictated and sealed that the Queen stays and will always stay by the side of the people of Spades- Not the King's. The Queen can only support ideals and reasons with regards to this rule- the core of the position Arthur had so…taking the King's offer would clearly be taboo…

Added with his affections….

Added with his silly desires….

He had to do something…

Think of something…

Something….

To set this right….

Quickly…

This was going to end in those few words he knew would bloody bring conflict and sin upon their monarchy. He had to stop him. He had to push him away. Yet why…. His body…he couldn't feel it anymore and what he could only hear was his the crazy thumping sounds of his heart and Alfred's words ringing up on his ears. His other senses gone and obliterated in seconds…milliseconds… even at that very instant.

"G-Got it.." he said before slowly pulling away from the King's hold, feeling the warmth the surrounds him disappear leaving him to linger. He used the same wounded hand and slowly took the blue rose once more. "F-For formality wise... I think the King should wear a nation flower once in a while," he said as he gently fixes it on the King's front pocket. Please work…Please…. Flowers…. Save him and the King from even furthering this conversation. He could practically hear what the King wished through those simple four simple words. He had to say something to deny the King of those words…to make himself unworthy to receive them!

Slowly he stepped back, "Now that I look at it… it's not far from what they say in court!" Arthur remarked, trying his utter best to be this calm Queen he had to be. The smart and all powerful Queen, that would match that of which moved with precision in the chessboard, everyone must see. "It wouldn't be unthinkable for you to have many concubines if you desire them so," he started. Those words stung like knives for him, for every part of him, but he had to say it. He turned his back on him in attempt to his his wavering expression of hurt and denial. "Ah, I will be able to see a young Prince and Princess of Spades…I wonder which one would have your qualities of playfulness, King… That would be most glorious, indeed."

The King, along with other members of the monarchy, was allowed to have such pleasures as long as it wouldn't affect their judgment. All that was forbidden was having affections for one particular person… A situation, he, oh so wantedly crave to get out of right now.

" Enough." Alfred said from behind him with such a stern voice of authority. "Weren't you listening… Or do you just refuse to listen?" There was a long and heart breaking pause. In truth, Arthur would have just faced him with that soft smile…of distraught and pain… if he didn't speak. If Alfred didn't … If only Alfred didn't speak…

Or maybe if Arthur was deaf…

Or maybe if Arthur pretended to be deaf and didn't face him with such a gaze…

Or maybe if Alfred didn't pull his hand once more and kissed his lips….

Or maybe if Alfred didn't held him as tightly as he did…

Or maybe if Arthur forced himself to not kiss back…

Or maybe if Arthur pushed him away….

If only both of them didn't start to guess how much—

"I love you..."

Everything would have not started to be a blur and get out of hand from their sealed fate.

 _ **I don't regret trusting you and there's no way in hell that I'll sacrifice a crazy person like you.**_

 _ **I wonder…will I can be strong enough to even protect you?**_

* * *

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 8

Blood Angel, my dear, you are a great friend and this chapter proves your excellence, I have to say! I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter she wrote. I did help but only a little bit~

* * *

 **CHAPTER VIII**

"THE LOVE OF A KING OF SPADES"

" _As long as I have you by my side, I have nothing more to ask. Nothing more but to keep you in arms—all safe and warm."_

* * *

' Alright Alfred… just smile and be as nice as possible…'The King of Spades said to himself as he adjusted his coat to settle on his shoulders just right. He looked forward to the double doors that lead to the ballroom where music and festive chatter could be heard at the other end, 'You can do it…It's for formalities sake… I'm sure you can endure talking to the Clubs at least….not...' He sighed and shook his head, rubbing his temples lightly.

It was already evening, the time for the Recognition banquet held in honor for the newly appointed Ace of Spades who hailed from the blacksmith district. All the other kingdom's representatives have arrived and Alfred had no clue which monarch came from each kingdom, though, he knew and it's for a fact, the Diamonds King and Queen would lay present - they were practically inseparable! He had a wild guess that the Hearts' Queen would have come as well, but not sure if he arrived for meeting their new Ace or seeing his friend the Queen of Spades - probably both. He wasn't sure for Clubs though, not entirely anyway. Would it be Ivan or Elizabeta? Heck…It could even be just a number. 'Oh snap of it, Alfred. Put on your best smile!' He urged himself as looked down upon the flower on his chest.

'Arthur…' He thought as he could basically see Arthur in the back of his mind, glancing over to him. That's right, he was wearing the national flower on his chest and it was set there by the Queen himself- the Queen that he adores and loves with every fiber of his being—what was there to be afraid of? Oh, he might ruin it all, that's what! Looking at tonight's occasion, it was to be for the best and as King, he was supposed to be the one to lead it at that very same best outcome everyone expects!

 _"As Queen I permit no one to look awful in their welcome party. I'll see you in a few, King...You can go right ahead to the party…I may prove to be a little late."_

Arthur had left with Grace to prepare for the party leaving the young king alone to enter the ballroom by himself since the Knave was already on the other side greeting and entertaining guests. Seriously… Kingship can be such a task. His predecessors, as he had read from those journals, regarded at some parts of their lives that Kingship is quite a heavy responsibility and—Lonely. **It is every King's destiny to be alone.** Alfred can never accept that fact. Maybe it was his resolve or was it origin…. Maybe it was because unlike his predecessors, he was actually one that thinks about the future and not just the present… or was it the fact that Alfred was too narrow-minded to accept that being alone was what he was meant to be…. Or perhaps, it was all Arthur's fault?

" _Arthur… I love you…" Alfred repeated, holding him closer this time and letting his Queen rest his head against his chest as he felt the slight tremble from the body he held so close, "I love you so much…Too much to not be able to keep my emotions at bay any longer!" He declared and shut his eyes closed._

" _Y..You–" The Queen was able to say, biting his lips gently as he felt such undeniable and numbing warmth hat radiated from his King, " How…How can you say such words so straight forwardly?! Do you not see how wrong this is?!"_

" I don't care anymore about duties and principles and rules!" Alfred exclaimed as he rested his head in Arthur's shoulder, " I love you with all my heart…and that's all that matters to me.."

" _Y..You- "_

" _I love your rare smiles.. I love how your eyes glow each time you find something interesting… I love your laughs... I love how you always seem to smell of fresh roses everyday… I love how you would be angry of the simplest things… I love you… I love you so much… I love_ you _as a whole Arthur… I love every single inch of you!" He proclaimed, knowing his list of the things he loved about Arthur was simply endless. "Please, don't see my affections and feelings for you as wrong!"_

It made Arthur speechless and almost breathless in his hold, "Y…You…git… And here I was…hoping to the fates not to further fall for you…and now…" He let out a soft sob and clung to Alfred desperately, something Alfred returned with a light squeeze of reassurance upon his Queen's shoulders.

" _Alfred… I love you… Gods, I love you so much- it's tearing me apart!"_

"Well, here it goes..." He said with a sigh and pulled on his grand old smile before pushing the doors open.

.

.

.

.

.

The party was indeed on set and joyous, the room itself decorated in such beauty and elegance much like the time of his banquet where he performed his first spell. Ah, what a fond memory that was for the King of Spades~ ! But he had to concentrate on the present unless he wanted to get a sharp whack to the head from his oh-so-kind Knave, Yao. Though… he did secretly wanted to get one of those delicious puddings at the side~ Such a yummy delight! Now, now, let's leave that poor dessert alone~

Alfred tore away his gaze from his eye's little sinful gluttonous pleasure and scanned the room as he walked by the sides to observe a bit in the shadows. He could plainly see the representatives from the other kingdoms in the sea of Spadian nobility. From a far he could see the Diamonds' couple side by side having a decent conversation with the Queen of Hearts who seems to be rather enjoying himself in their company. A little bit away was Yao, striking up a conversation with Roderich – the Clubs current Knave. Ah, what a relief this was similar to a thorn rid from his heel! There was no sign of the King of Clubs! Not like he hated the company of the Queen of Clubs, but he didn't really favor being in the same damned room with their King for very obvious reasons.

The Spadian King continued to observe from the side, seeing how each of these monarchs brought a few numbers to accompany them. For Diamonds it was Lady Bella, the fifth of Diamonds, head of the diplomatic relations, and Sir Feliks, the ninth of Diamonds, known for his skilled informants scattered around the four Kingdoms and yes, he doesn't hide that fact. In fact, Sir Feliks seems to be flirty – was that the right word? Oh right, 'undeniably close' – with Toris, the fourth of Clubs, head Archer of the Royal Army. The poor brunette from Clubs was just trying his best to keep the blond man at bay while the female Diamonds' number was giggling at them by the side with a tall man by her side in the colors of Spades, looking rather amused himself.

This was Lord Neeraja, the fifth of Spades and the Royal Healer of the Spadian monarchy along with Lady Aegaratt, the seventh of Spades, who stood beside him in silence as if wanting to stop such an act but was left to merely stand aside. Both of them were formerly the high priest and priestess of a temple dedicated to the Fates in Spades before they were chosen to be among the council members.

Lady Mei and Lady An Lien were close by as well, but seemed to be standing as the guards for the Queen of Hearts because he didn't seem to have a number or his fellow monarchs. How strange. Did Kiku prefer travelling alone or something? Maybe…but there was no assurance that it was indeed the case! Queen Kiku of Hearts is one of the hardest books to read if he was even considered a book… If he was a language, he's the most incomprehensible one that only his King seems to understand.

"Ah finally the King has made his appearance!" Alfred couldn't help but blink at this, looking over to see who called out to him to see his Knave walking over to him, "You made your guests wait for too long, aru…"

Alfred grinned at this and chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head lightly, "Sorry, sorry~. " He said and walked over to their merry little company, waving lightly to all of them. "Evening all, glad you guys could make it!"

"Good evening, your majesty." Kiku greeted with a light nod to him, hands hidden in his sleeves as per usual." Is the Queen unwell?" Asked the ebony haired royal of the Hearts as his face showed extreme worry, not seeing Arthur with him. He is the Queen's dear friend after all so, of course, he'll worry. Add that to the fact that the last time he visited, Arthur was in bed, sick with fever…well let's just say that Kiku was easily alarmed if he wouldn't be able to see the blond Queen in these sorts of festivities.

"Nah, Arthur is just helping our Ace into something nice..." He said with a kind smile to Kiku, reassuring him since he knew that Arthur wouldn't get into much trouble…hopefully, "Don't worry about him…"

"Ah, that's good to hear at least…" The Queen of Hearts said with a relieved sigh before the charismatic Diamond king stepped forward and draped his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"Ohonhonhon~~ Perhaps your queen will show off with your Ace!", Francis mused with light chuckle and smiled slyly to him which made Alfred chuckle in amusement at him.

"Yeah… Maybe. He did say he wanted her to look at least presentable…" He said with a kind little smile to the Diamond monarchs.

Queen Lilian of Diamonds looked just as much of a little fairy queen, as she always had, standing beside Francis with a curious look upon her sweet and innocent face, " Oh… is your Ace a lady then, king Alfred?" She inquired with a small smile.

"Yup! And a rather pretty one too, if I do say so myself~ " Alfred said proudly as he slightly puffs his chest out.

This earned a disapproving gaze from the Knave of Clubs who had kept quiet through the whole exchange until now, "Apologies, your majesty…But don't you think it's unfit for a woman to take the post of Ace?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Oh wasn't he just brave to even utter that infront of the Spadian King, himself. He had to hand it to him—He was awfully blunt and Alfred liked blunt people enough to listen to him.

"And what makes you say that, Roderich?" King Francis asked as he looked over to him with a light smile, but his eyes seeming to be brooding at him, "It was Fates decision…not Alfred's. Are you questioning it with its judgment?"

With such a question thrown at him, Roderich couldn't help but bite his own tongue at this to remain silent. His eyes, however, were glaring with utter distaste at him while Francis just turned away from him to look back to Alfred instead.

"Now, now…this is a place for festivities." The Queen of Diamonds said before offering her hand to the Knave of Clubs who seemed surprised like everyone else. "May I have this dance?" She had that most enchanting smile that no one can go against that request. If Alfred was asked to dance with someone like Lilian, he was sure to take it without any second thought. She had this aura that she needed to be protected afterall.

"L-Lilian-" There goes the King of Diamonds pouting with such displeasure upon the request of his Queen, who was every bit of a smiling fairy. King Francis doesn't seem to approve of his Queen being friendly with others, proving Yao's observations about him being possessive quite true.

"It's a mere dance~" Lilian said as she took the confused Knave's hand and brought him to the dancefloor, leaving her King to an almost sobbing state.

"I think you've displeased Queen Lilian by how you answered the Club's knave" The Queen of hearts said chuckling. Alfred blinked once more… Oh so… that's what it is. "It is always nice to have someone whose warmth embraces all around her." Alfred just watched the two danced with the other nobles and nodded in agreement.

"As nice as it sounds, it is harder to be her King…" Francis admitted which made Alfred looked at him with a surprised expression. It was the first time that he heard Francis ever say something about being hard for him to do—and no, it wasn't about the ritual. It was easy to tell from that gaze which watched his Queen that he was…for once serious about something

"Speaking of Kings, I haven't seen Ludwig—Is he perhaps too busy?" Alfred just have to ask! Ludwig was one in his range when it comes to age so expected him to be quite the active person in such occasions. Could it be that the Queen of Hearts really prefers to be alone? Or was he really busy?

"He's…" Kiku opened his fan and looked away, "Ah… quite busy." Oh like, he'll believe that- The music stopped. All gazes were by the stairs and dang… all the adjectives vanished. Wow, Arthur wasn't kidding at all when he said he wanted their Ace to look presentable!

Dressed in an outfit of elegance that lacked of any other armor pieces, one would wonder why she would wear such light-looking armor for being the guard of the three monarchs. The color of her outfit looked to be a shade of navy blue decorated with golden linings while her gauntlets and boots looked as if they were made of black leather. Her head piece and her neck piece were studded with a sapphire-like gemstone that complimented her sapphire blue eyes.

All in all, the former blacksmith looked to be quite the stunning maiden standing beside her Queen who stood proud by her side, a hand of his holding her in an escort like position that made Alfred grin. Guess Francis was right, Arthur did wanted to show off with their Ace.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ace of Spades…" Arthur introduced with all eyes on them, gesturing to her as Grace – who looked rather confident by his side – bowed her head in greeting to all of the nobility. There were gasps around the room but no one said a thing about displeasure—Afterall, no one wanted to say something bad when all of the four Kingdom's representatives were there.

"Good evening to everyone and thank you so much for attending this event…" She said calmly despite the small hint of nervousness and shyness that Alfred noticed about her. Well, who exactly wouldn't be nervous if you were so used to a simple life only to suddenly be attending a royal banquet at a short moment's notice?

Though, Alfred did mentally note that he should tell Arthur what a good job he did in dressing her up for the party. She was gorgeous, but not as beautiful as his Queen that stood by her side.

Yes, he thought of Arthur as beautiful. Was it bad?

Arthur guided the both of them over to their little group with the King of Diamonds just staring at Grace, looking to be enchanted by her as the young Queen of Diamonds giggled at such a sight, "A beauty your Ace is, Queen." She had just escorted by the Knave of Clubs a few seconds later of the Ace's arrival yet she was one to greet first, "A simple congratulations we bring from the Kingdom of Diamonds..."

"Many thanks, Queen Lilian…" Arthur said before kissing her hand and proceeded to greet the other royals – of course, this included snapping the King of Diamonds from his seemingly dazed gaze on their Ace with a threatening gaze. Alfred just watched the exchange of his little band of friends with a grin. The party was going rather smoothly as well with no really big problems arising to ruin the festivities.

That was until the Queen of Hearts raised his hand to catch their attention

"If I may, my liege, Ace of Spades…. May we see you skills?" He asked with an innocently curious smile to the said monarch before looking directly at Alfred, "That is... if only you permit it so, King of Spades…"

.

.

.

No, this wasn't happening right!? Someone wake him up from this nightmare he was having!

There out in the middle of ballroom weren't couples dancing but the Knave of Clubs and his Ace, clashing their blade against one another- having a little duel for entertainment's sake for the guests and to satisfy everyone's curiosity of the new Ace's skill. Yao was right when he said that the Ace was quite a talented person in handling the sword and his Queen gave her the perfect attire to match those killer moves with elegance. Couldn't they just settle it with a match of chess or maybe a little game other than using those dreadful weapons!? Yes, he called a sword dreaded item. Why? Because for him, it was, indeed, a dreaded item. Alfred watched everything unfold as he stood by his Queen's side. Ah, he doesn't look all too well… he should really know his limit when it comes to magic.

When Alfred was about to whisper something to his Queen, there was gasps of terror among those who were watching. Alfred's eyes widen upon the sight of blood upon Roderich's lower lip. Grace had made Roderich bleed! She had parried an attack from the Knave and back flipped to gain distance between them and hit the Clubs monarch's chin in the process – whether it was intended or not, Alfred had no idea…

In all honesty, he was slightly proud because of this because Roderich had such an expression upon his face that showed he had doubted her skills and her right to actually take the place of an Ace! This could very be a lesson for him not to look down so easily upon a Spadian citizen, monarch or not!

The King of Spades looked to his Queen who had stood beside him through the whole show to see that he was just as shocked as he was before looking around to his company. He saw Lilian being comforted in the arms of her king, surrounded by both Lady Bella and Sir Feliks as well since she was openly against the use of violence in every aspect of the word.

"One moment, king… She isn't fond of such sights…"Arthur said and went to them to help comfort the young queen and Alfred couldn't help but follow on after him to see if she was alright.

"Dear, everything is fine…Worry not. It's over.." He muttered softly to her despite being so close to the Diamond king he so hated.

Francis gently ushered his Queen to the Spadian Queen's arms – to which Arthur gladly accepted her in - since the queens tended to have a much stronger bond than anyone could possibly imagine. Lili was still trembling a little in Arthur's arms as Arthur softly reassured her with quiet words of encouragement that could only be heard between them.

Alfred felt bad for agreeing to Kiku's requests earlier for a show of skill because he had to see such a heart breaking sight such as this and feel useless in trying to make it better. Speaking of the Queen of Hearts, the said monarch had made a quick step forward and immediately stopped the 'friendly' duel between them to approach Roderich and see the damage done as Yao brisk walked towards the stunned looking Ace, who looked as pale as a ghost from what she had just done.

Well, at least they were quick to act to avoid any more trouble, Alfred thought with a sigh before looking to his own numbers and nodding silently to them. As if knowing full well on what they must do, each one quickly left to scatter around the crowd just for an extra measure of precaution.

Turning his attention back to his Queen, he smiled upon seeing Lili looking better as she pulled away from Arthur to face her king with soft and embarrassed eyes, "Forgive me, my lord…" She apologized softly as Francis chuckled and took her hand to squeeze.

"Nonsense, my dear you mustn't apologize…" He spoke softly and kissed her hand gently as he pulled her close, "You've become very strong, my Queen…Very strong…You shouldn't apologize for such actions..." He cooed.

Now wasn't that such a sweet sight to see. Sure, Francis was rather open about being affectionate and comforting to his Queen but it just wasn't often that monarchs were blessed with such a sight like this, especially within their own circle.

Music filled the room once more and Alfred stole a glance to the center of the dance floor where the fighters were to see that they were gone and only Kiku was making his way back to them, walking immediately over to Arthur's side, "Are you alright?"he asked with a worried expression, seeing how weak Arthur looked all of the sudden.

Why you ask? The answer was simple, it was because Arthur had summoned a sword for the Ace to wield during the duel. The sheer amount of magic he had to use to summon it took quite a toll on his body as well.

"I'm fine my friend… Quite fine" he reassured even though it was clear on his face that he was far from being _fine_ at all.

"I must insist that you need to rest..." insisted the ebony haired monarch, his brows furrowing in worry.

"That's what I told him!" Alfred interjected with a pout and looked to his Queen before glancing over to Kiku, "But you know my Queen is a stubborn headed monarch…" he said with a light chuckle that earned a sharp glare from Arthur.

Suddenly, the doors suddenly opened and the King of Hearts walked in with a rather unamused look upon face which drew some stares from the nobility. Well, not only the nobility but also from the Queen of Hearts himself.

"L…Ludwig?" He said in surprise as the said King frowned and walked over to them with measured and precise steps, "What are you doing here?"

"You actually expected me to stay put in the palace when I heard that you went with no escort?" he asked with a raise of a questioning eyebrow.

"… I had hoped for that, quite honestly.." Kiku said before sighing and shaking his head lightly with Arthur seeming to sweat drop at such a scene before him.

"My sincerest apology, if I did not comply with your unspoken wish, but I did promise to escort you this evening, my Queen..." He said dutifully before bowing to his Queen lightly, making his Queen smile a bit which he hid by drawing out his paper fan and opened it with a flick of his wrist.

"It cannot be helped anymore since you are already here, King Ludwig..." He said softly, closing his eyes gently.

Alfred chuckled at the scene before him before he felt a light tug at his sleeve, looking over to see Arthur looking as if he was trying his very best not to faint on the spot, but still managing to smile as he told the rest of the monarchs, " I must be going…"

"Leaving already, your majesty?" Asked Queen Lilian from the side who was being embracing by her King from behind, earning a small nod from the Spadian Queen.

" Quite so, Queen Lilian… I must retire early for the night..." He said before turning to Alfred and whispered gently in his ear, "King…Stay with them for formality's sake.."

Oh no…not again…Hasn't he done enough hosting for the evening?! No… that's beside the point. He had to stay with Arthur! He looked like he was about to pass out!

"Are you sure? Should I ask someone to escort you back to your room?" He asked with unhidden worry upon his features, his blue eyes looking rather anxious.

"No need for that… I can manage on my own.." He reassured with a small smile before leaving the ballroom, leaving Alfred just there to reluctantly watch him leave.

Oh Fates, help him to figure out why his queen wanted to do things on his own even when he could easily ask for help on such small matters. It always left him anxious. With a sigh, Alfred looked back to the other monarchs present with him, only to see Francis holding Lilian rather shamelessly _in public._ Obviously the said Queen was quite keeping him at bay but Alfred with the knowledge that his Queen was pretty much in trouble - "Geez! Get a room, why don't cha?!"

"Is that an offer, your Majesty~?"

"Hell no!"

.

.

.

.

Finally, the monarchs from each kingdom left! Terrific! Now he just had to entertain the other nobility…Great, his work continues… Inwardly, Alfred sighed because he wanted nothing more than to be with his Queen and see if he was alright. Sure, he could very well trust that he could be sleeping soundly in his chamber as of now but what if that wasn't the case? What if he didn't reach his room? What if he fainted on his way there? Lying on a cold hard floor in the dark?! What if-

"Well, I have to say. I didn't expect this, aru…" The familiar voice of his Knave said, easily breaking his train of thoughts as the King looked over to the smiling brown eyed monarch. Where had he been-Oh right, he went and lead the other monarchs to their carriages at the castle grounds.

"Didn't expect me to fulfill my duties for once?" He asked, sounding more like a statement actually with how he said it because he knew damn well that people didn't have enough faith in him to carry out his responsibilities as king. "As much as I _love_ being here, Yao... I also want to check up on Arthur, but if he wants me to stay then I will… Besides, he needs to rest because of all the magic he used on our new Ace..." He grumbled as he took a glass of champagne from a servant who passed by and took a sip from it.

"It's always nice to see the King in you, aru.." He muttered in a somewhat proud manner, since after all it was rare for Alfred to be this way. "But after the royals leave, it is certain that you shall leave for quarters as well…" He trailed off before adding, "The Ace you speak of is right beside the Queen at the moment...well aren't they quite close~!"

"Oh what?," Alfred said in surprise, staring a bit at him. Well, isn't that nice. Grace was beside Arthur when he, himself, couldn't be. Not that he was jealous of it or anything! No way was he freaking jealous about the Ace being beside his Queen! "Nice to know that she's doing her duties..." He said before looking to the people, mainly wanting to avoid his eyes so he couldn't be read. "And to leave a party that was for her...isn't she just wonderful..." The King said with heavy sarcasm in his voice, something he picked up from Arthur's constant sarcasm on a very healthy daily basis.

"Is that jealousy I sense, your majesty?"

Darn, he knew him too well now. Alfred sighed at this, knowing reasoning himself out wouldn't help as Yao chuckled in amusement at him. The knave looked away and turned his gaze to the crowd, remaining silent for a moment as he watched the people celebrating."That Knave…He was testing her power. I think that's downright disrespectful…" He finally said after a long pause, frowning as he went back to the earlier events of Roderich and Grace's small farce of a duel.

"Well...Roderich has a way of underestimating people...that's his down side... But if he was under orders from Ivan...then that's a whole different story. " Alfred said, frowning as his eyes seemed to narrow and slit dangerously. Yeah, he was still very much angry at Ivan for many good reasons. One was their obvious difference in opinions.

Yao merely sighed. "We don't want any wars coming our way but if they persist such provoking action—" He stopped midway, hesitating to finish it, knowing Alfred would be able to understand.

"I don't want any wars either Yao... So we have to be patient enough with the Kingdom of Clubs...I have a feeling Ivan is working _without_ consulting his Queen..." Alfred said as he closed his eyes gently, sighing as he downed the rest of his champagne with one long gulp.

"From what I hear, he doesn't get along with his Queen." Yao stated as he crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow at his king's daring but continued nonetheless. "Last time I talked with the Queen of Clubs, she was in foul mood. As things progressed, you shouldn't let your guard down."

"Yeah, I know..." The king said as he closed his eyes, finger tapping against the glass lightly, "And neither should everyone else. We don't want this to lead to a war like… _that_ one.."

Ah… The Great War that had brought such demise and suffering across all the lands, sparing no with such bitter tragedies and lose. It could have even been the extinction of every kingdom has it not been stopped.

Yao let out a loud sigh at that, putting his hands inside his sleeves – a habit he does when he was worried or anxious. "That would be the worst outcome to anything...Ah, most Queens of that time was sent to the grave."

" I will not let that happen again..." Alfred said, one hand clenching into fists, the other still holding his champagne flute, as he clenched his teeth together, " No Royal should have their blood spilt..."

"I admire such a dream, King" he muttered before smiling a bit. "But isn't it the duty of every royal to die first before their King and people face the blade?" He muttered softly, looking over to his king with a wary expression.

"I'll change that tradition... Mark my words Yao... You'll live to see the day that I'll change all of it..." He said, looking too serious to be joking. Ever since the beginning… Ever since the start of his reign ... He wanted to be a ruler that would bring about a better change for everyone in the kingdom and open up a better future for them all in a world where they would no longer be dictated by what they can and can't do.

"I'll be looking forward to it then" Yao muttered as he stepped forward and claps his hands three times and announces the celebration was over. He thanked the guests, numbers and even some chosen citizens for coming to the said occasion.

Giving one last sigh, Alfred slipped away from the last of the formalities needed. He was truly dying to see how his Queen was and was worried out of his wit's ends but then again… It was better for him to worry than to let his Queen be the worried one.

" _If you're afraid, then we – no…_ I _can wait for you… for as long as you want me to." Alfred whispered into his sobbing partner's ear, running his fingers through his hair lightly to calm him down from such sadness and fear._

" _Waiting.. Merely waiting would hurt, Alfred." Arthur said as he buried his face into his king's chest, "I cannot risk you getting hurt in any way!" He exclaimed into his chest, making the King smile rather warmly – but also sadly._

" _For the sake of you and for the sake of our kingdom.. I'll be willing to wait as long as eternity.." He reassured, daring a soft kiss by the side of his head as he continued to hold him close to him, close enough for Arthur to even hear his calm heart beat._

" _An eternity…" Arthur repeated, looking up at him desperately, eyes shimmering with tears and held such emotions that pleaded him to rethink what he said or even take it back, " Alfred, please… Your life.. I don't want you to suffer such an ill fate. Be it me alone to suffer but not you.." He begged him, hands clutching at his shirt._

 _Alfred chuckled lightly at this, eyes soft as he gently wiped away his tears with his thumbs, " Arthur.. I am the King of Spades. The king who rules over Power and Time. I can withstand anything and any pain given to me, so you don't have to worry about me. " he said and smiled sadly for him, " Worry about yourself because our people need you. To let you shoulder pain would mean letting our people perish.. Do you want that?"_

" _Bloody hell.." He cursed out of sheer frustration for his damned fate as the Queen of the kingdom, " Th..Then, we simply must endure. For our people and for the Spades.." He said in defeat, but held him as close as possible still._

" _Took the words right out of my mouth.." Alfred mused gently in Arthur's ear, swaying them gently from side to side, matching the silent rhythm and music of their beating hearts._

It didn't take long for him to reach it though and opened the doors quietly to peek inside. In the darkness, he saw no one else in the room other than Arthur which made him wonder where Grace was if she wasn't here as Yao had said she would be.

Pushing the thought aside, he walked inside and closed the door behind him gently – silently – before he went over to Arthur. He knelt by his bedside, seeing him fast asleep all curled up there like a child.

 _'Cute…'_ He thought with a smile and went to gently caress his cheek before the Queen lightly stirred but refused to open his eyes. He groaned momentarily as Alfred just watched him, eyes soft and loving as he watched his Queen slowly awaken, "Artie?"

Said man slowly opened his eyes upon being called out and almost immediately met with the king's eyes, " Alfred…" he whispered gently and slowly sat up in bed, " Is…Is the party over? Did anything undesirable happen after I left?" He asked worriedly which actually looked rather adorable for Alfred considering he just woke up.

" No…nothing…" He reassured and gently pushed him back down to the bed, "Lay down and rest… It looks like you still need it..." he said with a light chuckle and sat on the floor beside him, his eyes twinkling gently as he just looked Arthur over with such kindness and love... Something he might not have been able to do just a few and mere hours ago…

" I…I see…" Arthur said as he allowed himself to be pushed down upon the soft mattress, closing his eyes to relax a bit before sighing, " I was barely even there at the event, dammit!" He let out in frustration, covering his eyes with an arm.

"Hey, no worries. You needed the rest after all…" He said with a kind smile and gently reached a hand out in order to take one of the queen's and give it a light and gentle kiss, " Feeling better though?"

" I'm fine of course.." He said before lightly tugging on his hand to get him onto the bed, "Why don't you sit here on the bed? You aren't supposed to be on the floor.."

"'Cause the floor is comfier than the bed~ " Alfred reasoned jokingly, grinning such a goofy grin as he refused to move from his spot on there by his bed side.

"But you can have better rest here…" He said with a little pout on his face that Alfred placed on his almost endless list of what he loved about him, starting from the little things that many people wouldn't notice to the big things, like his sudden bursts of anger or otherwise.

"I know I can… but I want you to have the bed so you can sleep better." Alfred said with a gentle smile and nuzzled his hand, "I can sleep in my room tonight so you can rest as much as you want." He reasoned and went to kiss each of his fingers in an innocent and loving way.

And knowing he couldn't really reason with his King in such a state, Arthur relented with a sigh, " If you say so…Anyway, I do hope our Ace didn't stir up anything with the Knave of Clubs. I worry for the Queen of Diamonds…" Arthur voiced out with a frown, clearly troubled by the events earlier this evening.

"I can't really say for certain about that…" Alfred muttered truthfully, looking up at him over his wireless rimmed glasses. Typical. His Queen worries about others and not himself. Joy. "Either he was acting on his own… or he was ordered to do it by Ivan.." He frowned upon such a vile thought entering his mind, but nevertheless it was still a possibility for that to happen.

"Dear my…" Arthur whispered as he squeezed his King's hand gently, knowing this troubled his mind greatly. "Shall I talk to the Queen of Clubs about this?" He asked, knowing Elizabeta had the authority in that land.

Queen Elizabeta and King Ivan of Clubs were one of those combinations that didn't exactly had a choice but to work together but it isn't a secret that the two monarchs were quite always in each other's throats because of different views in both politics and tactics. Queen Elizabeta was a lady of great pride from a family of great military leaders King Ivan, however, was the son of the former King of Clubs who was quite known for his tyranny. Ivan lived in his father's shadows along with his older and younger sister.

"I don't think that would be of much help. The King of Clubs might not even listen to his Queen..." Alfred said with a sigh and went to rest his forehead at the edge of the bed to hide his troubled face from Arthur.

"Alfred, one thing is for sure. We must keep our patience with them and if we are struck then we are left with no other option but to fight back…" He said softly and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Which is the last thing that I want.." Alfred said, still hiding his face away as he clenched his hands into fists, " I… don't… _want_ … war!" he said, sounding saddened as he shook his head for emphasis.

"I know..." He said as he slowly sat upon the bed, "That's why at any cost, I'll do my best to help you avoid it…" he muttered before moving to sit beside him. "As King you have the power to do that. Me, Yao and the others are here to help you." he added as he wraps his arms around him gently.

Alfred sighed at this, raising his head to look up to his beloved Queen before hugging him back tightly, "I don't want to lose you..." He admitted in a whisper, obviously scared as he closed his eyes gently.

The Queen's eyes widened in surprise at this before he relaxed and gently kissed the side of his head with such love and care for the man in his arms, " Alfred…. You won't lose me… You won't." He said and closed his eyes to ball his hands into fists at Alfred's shirt.

Does he mean such words? Does he really have no intentions of leaving him even when the worst comes for them? Would he still remain by his side no matter what? "You promise? Even when everything falls and crumbles around us, would you stay by my side still?" He asked desperately, cradling him in his arms like a precious gem that he had found in the rough.

There was a short pause from him, but the simple words he said afterwards eased Alfred even for just a little bit, "I promise…"

A promise… It was all a promise... a test… Something they had to endure together for the safety of the kingdom and all its citizens. Knowing just how risky this all was for everyone - and how just downright forbidden this was for them – they had to sacrifice and stay strong for each other's sake.

They were both so madly in love with each other that it would be no wonder that their thirst for the other's protection would manifest and become a wish that was made true by Fates thru their new Ace; the protector of the monarchy and the one who has vowed her whole life dedicated to keeping them alive...

With her there to protect them, they were safe to love even in secret now right? They were safe to exchange feelings now because they were so well guarded now…Right? 'As long as I have you by my side, I have nothing more to ask. Nothing more but to keep you in arms—all safe and warm.' Alfred thought to himself before he himself slowly closed his eyes.

It was faint but he heard someone whisper on his ear…no, a whisper from deep within his soul. "Would you like me to fulfill that wish?"

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! :D I'm practically inactive for almost a year now, aren't I? But fret not, I will continue this 'mess' I've started and I will finish it even if it's the last thing I do. Now, without anymore further more setbacks, I bring you—"Chapter IX."

* * *

 **CHAPTER IX**

 **"Ship of Fools"**

 _"You're all living in a ship full of fools~ Everyone realizes this one way or another. "_

* * *

The answer was always yes…

Alfred looked at his hands …. His firm and calloused hands that held more than the sword he was given by Fates but also the very hand that he desperately and anxiously trying to hold—The Queen's hand. How different can their hands be? For starters, he was pale… almost porcelain like with how that skin of his seemed all too soft and smooth...and there was always something that yells about him being fragile, which was the complete opposite of his venomous tongue and his rather clumsy attitude. Maybe it was the grace that he often had whenever he would speak his mind in meetings, or that aura he would have whenever he would grace his garden with his presence, or… was it the fact that he loved and adored him that was enough to have him see everything of Arthur as perfect?

Did love go like this?

It seemed a little persuasive… but it seems all too fitting… He couldn't fight it.

The morning sun was making its radiance known by peeking through the curtains of the room and those very rays signifying the light outside made Alfred frown. It was like the fates have heard him... It was almost like Fates was warning him of everything but he didn't dare falter. He took his sleeping Queen's hand and kissed it dearly as if his life depended on it and glared at the seemingly attention seeking sun. Perhaps he was just paranoid… perhaps he was just over thinking but having Arthur taken away by anything, most specially by the fates, was something he cannot afford…

Where this fear comes from was something he didn't know… or how it even crossed his mind… He just doesn't know… but he feared him being taken even a second away from him…He feared him disappearing from his sight! If Arthur would be taken by the fates as well… along with his normal life as the farmer he used to be… He wouldn't know what to do… He wouldn't know what to say…

Be it love or Arthur's effect alone… "I can't live without you…" He whispered upon the very hand before shutting his eyes tightly and leaning on the bed. Or was it the fact that he had not yet slept be the case? He grew too worried of his Queen… He grew too worried for his love… enough to wake him in any form of sleepiness and tiredness he felt from the party. He couldn't understand why Arthur would go so far like that! He knew his limit… He knew it better than anyone else yet why does he pursue and insist on something beyond it?

Ah, maybe it was alike with Arthur as well… That moment earlier that seemed to wake him from the truth of any monarchy. The dreaded crossing of his Ace's sword with that of the Knave of Clubs—that certain moment that he seemed to not know what to do. He was made to face the circumstances that he was clueless of. The situation when he was useless and knew nothing of—when literal blood can be seen just a few meters from you and as King you need to endure every bit of it as a norm—It was a scary feeling.

"Alfred…" Ah, that voice made him snapped back to reality and looked at the bearer of his voice. His name almost lay foreign upon his ear with how it rolled upon his beloved's lips. He was sitting on the floor without a wink of sleep because of worry for his beloved but then one word from his lips and suddenly everything didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Here… always here…" He responded as he knelt on the floor to have a better view of him, giving his hand a tender squeeze to emphasize his presence. By Fates, those eyes which his Queen possessed were just gorgeous. There was no other word which would fit but if he was forced to say a word other than that, then he will chose 'unworldly.' Those enthralling jade eyes that were full of life—the way they focused and gazed at him just seem to render him speechless.

A tender squeeze back on his hand pulled him back from the trance his eyes had upon him. If his fascination for his Queen wasn't enough, his mind went blank when his most beloved Queen kissed his hand softly. "Good morning, King…" He greeted and that was enough for Alfred to leaned over to him and kiss those wondrous lips, silencing him of anything more to say for his selfish reasons of loving him further. It would have sounded better if Arthur used his given name and not the title he desperate want to be worthy of but still… for him to be greeted like this with such affection who was he to just let it slip?

Arthur let out a soft sound in such a kiss shared so early in this fine morning before them. He was even forced to close his eyes once more to savor such a kiss… that makes both of them as Alfred clearly made all efforts he could just to pull away from his lips.

"M-Morning…" Alfred uttered against his lips as he set his forehead upon his. Again, those green eyes greeted him with such familiarity. He felt his Queen's hand upon his cheek, making him lean upon it as if it was his one and only support in this world. It even made him kiss it just to say how thankful he was to see him first in this fine morning…in this fine life… in this fine state. "How are you feeling?" It was always first upon his mind the very moment he knew that he had a rather weak constitution.

"Splendid, thank you…" Arthur replied before kissing his forehead rather shyly as if to comply on the kiss upon his palms. If only he knew just how much those words meant to him… How much relief he felt when he said he was fine or anything related or synonymous with that word. Arthur's cheeks seemingly burning a bit crimson with how his gaze seemed to give out his embarrassed state, "B-But Alfred…why are you still on the bloody floor?"

Ah, he'd forgotten about that didn't he? When Arthur fell asleep last night, he could have sworn the man he loved was laying next to him, on the bed and comfortable but now… he was just back on the floor again! Alfred just gave him that cheeky smile of his before tapping the tip of his nose gently. " _Darling_ , I'm not suited to even be near you like this…" And it seemed like he didn't forget about the deal regarding on him being called by nicknames whenever he cursed, much to his dismay.

"Ugh…" Arthur let out and Alfred merely set his chin on the bed to watch how easily his expression changed from being all shy and flustered to being annoyed and snappy. The King of spades didn't dare sleep beside him for once reason only… He didn't know if he could control himself. Arthur, his Queen, was that precious to him… that even if Fates assured that it was safe to hold him that way because of a ritual, he still found it a bit repulsive to be done. "Your teasing is far scheduled far too early, isn't it?" Arthur closed one eye and looked at him all huffy and proud while his arms crossed over his chest despite the fact that he was still very much laying on the bed.

If only he knew…. If only he knew how much he had to endure just to survive a night with him so tempted to touch him so. Was it because Arthur was his Queen? Or was it because he really wanted to touch him? Fates, he was much more of a mess inside that anyone could ever imagine but he'd hidden it quite well with that chidish façade of his which seemed to full a good majority of those around him.

"Not too early for you…" The King whispered before pecking on his lips and standing up with on good stretch of his arms above him the next. "Nhhgh! Surely is a great way to start the day, wouldn't you say so Queen?" Someone help him. Someone help him to change the way he was thinking or he might forget that his Queen was fairly exhausted last night and—

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO NOT CALL ME QUEEN?!"

Another beautiful morning it was then…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oww… He really doesn't show any mercy, huh?" Alfred let out as he rubbed the back of his head while facing the mirror. He had just finished a good bath and it still hurt. That's what he got for calling Arthur by his title… And he thought it would have been fine already since they were growing quite close and affectionate. He sighed and smiled a bit, "That just proves that Arthur is comfortable with me and that's more than I could ever hope for…"

Ah, silly him. He was that smitten with his Queen and it seemed like the confession he did before the party was just a small part of his affection for him—The confession that ultimately changed their lives and allowed him to be this close to the Queen he oh so adored. He looked at the mirror and dropped the smile almost immediately. He looked at himself straight in the eye, seemingly cornering himself with the facts and truths that were in his grasps.

Now wasn't the time to be smitten unfortunately… He had more reasons to be the King he aspired to be. He had more reason to become the King everyone expects him to be. He had more reason to fulfill the Kingship he desire to have. He may be young… He may not be knowledgeable as any of his predecessor but he had something that they didn't have. He had the love of the Queen… and a Queen of spades too. That alone was enough for him to move… to achieve… to aspire in much greater heights that none of them could ever attain.

He had to be the King who was strong enough to rule… He had to be the King who was strong enough to balance…. He had to be the King who was strong enough to forgive… It was the basic rule on being a King. He will set aside the things that were made obvious last night with how the Knave of clubs acted towards his Ace. It was clear disrespect but he will set it aside… He will set it aside to not fuel something that was very clear as any day to him with Arthur by his side.

He was sure what other Kingdoms grew weary because of his Ace's appearance and he was sure that this disrupts the so called Balance the Herzen had set up for the four Kingdoms. There are only two possibilities that he could think of right now… Either other Kingdoms would strive to get their own Ace if they ever did find out how since everyone is spades doesn't even know how that came about or the other Kingdoms would see this as a threat and would start being weary of them. He'd gotten a good impression that it was the second option because of what Clubs did. It was always that guy's kingdom or was it that guy and by he meant the King of Clubs, King Ivan. He didn't particularly favor him or even want to think of him but things had the tendency to get messy whenever he was involved and even a simple chess game. Yes, he has still yet to recover from that game…and the words he uttered through all that.

But Queens are to be sacrificed all the time.

Alfred can never allow such a thing to happen—be it him who suffers but not his Queen. Never will he take those thoughts back.

He nodded to himself upon the conclusion in mind. He will prove to them that he was a King worth the account of protecting not only his people and monarchy but also his Queen whom he loved and will love ever so dearly. Yes, that's what he will go and set his standards too.

'I won't let my affections be noticed…' he thought to himself as he took one last glance at the mirror. 'He's the only thing I've got now… and I will not allow him to be in any form of danger.'

He took one of the long sleeved-shirt from the side and set it over his shoulders. He walked to the door and turned the knob so he could finish getting dressed outside of the bathroom. Heck, he was now in his room so he can practically walked around naked in there unless Yao decided to be absurd like a few days ago and barged right in without being announced.

The moment he opened the door, something strange had befallen the air around him. It was almost like pressure… Like the air suddenly became thicker and making it hard to breathe. He set his hand over to the wall as if he suddenly grew limp of it. His glasses… His glasses… Where was it? Thought still in doubt that it was the fault of his eyes being away from his glasses for a bit of time, he pushed himself to take the glasses from the wooden box where he kept most of his precious belongings in. It may look old and barren but it's the only thing he brought with him from his home. It's the item that was closest to being his real home and putting in a gift from his most precious person was every bit ideal for him to do so.

Still, with the surroundings now clearer because of his glasses, the air still felt every bit eerie and annoyingly thick! What was happening? Was it always like this or—

"Good morning, your majesty~," Greeted the masked man with silver hair wearing such darkness like that of a moonless sky or was the it the pit of eternal darkness one feels whenever hope wasn't in sight? He wore a mask like that of a jester that seemed to hide his expression though with how those words drew out from his mouth, it was almost clear that that the speaker was amused or somewhat taunting.

Was he the reason to—.

"Hi~" A child clad in red appeared right next to the one wearing black. He too wore a mask but his voice couldn't seem to hide the playfulness he possessed.

Alfred frowned upon this. The atmosphere around them seemed rather different that most of the people he had met before. These beings before him were demanding attention by not only of what they were wearing but also of their very own aura. It was taking him some effort to not succumb to this pressure building up because of their appearance.

 **One is dressed in darkness and one is dressed in blood: They are jesters of fate whom are sent from above,**

 **Given a message of great importance or summoned by that of an occurrence,**

 **Along with them tails an ailment to be known or a prophecy to be said,**

 **Never has their appearance good for any monarchy's decent.**

 **To come not because of these is truly rare,**

 **But to come because of these is death,**

 **Be guided my dear future King for their tempt is another tale.**

Alfred kept his mouth shut tightly when he remembered a few verses from those books their knave, Yao, had him read during his studies. He had to be 'King-ly' and he was serious about what he said to said to Arthur about keeping the Kingdom's face in his every move whenever it involved protocol—even when he just came out of the bathroom! Really, Fates… Really?! He didn't even have time to have himself properly dressed yet.

But then… it's not about the time or the situation they appear. It's the reason behind it that troubled him. It was the first time that he'd seen them and other than that it was just pure literature of their appearance so he didn't exactly know on how to talk to them… yet alone how to deal with them as they were described like that of a plague.

"Greetings from the Kingdom of Spades, Jokers…"Alfred greeted as he kept his ground. His consciousness examining every bit of what surrounds them and what he could gather they were in a sort of distorted dimension where magic was considered nothing and the Kingdom's element rendered useless.

"A new face and a new attitude wouldn't you say so, Black?" said the one wearing red. His voice seemed an octave higher and that of a child so Alfred figured he must be in the age of twelve to thirteen if he was human.

"Yes, yes… Very much so, Red." The black one replied as it was followed by the chuckle. He set his hand over to his mask and removed to show that his eyes were red. Deeply piercing to whoever it gazed and right now it was the King of Spades, he immediately made it vanish upon his finger tips. The left side of his cheek, the area just beneath his eyes, was where the mark of the joker lies.

"I didn't know you both were coming so I have none prepared." Alfred admitted as seemed to have gotten their attention fully this time around, enough of it even to make the red joker laugh every so happily…

"Almost none expects us to ever appear so you're not the first one, King of Spades! Must you prepare anything for us humble servants of fates?" The black Joker said as the red one removed his very own mask.

His eyes were dull but if Alfred wasn't wrong, he had the same features as his Queen if ever he'd seen him as a child. This aroused his interest a bit more about these beings and the mere fact that their power could be sensed in such grounds… they weren't someone to mess with. "If it's the welcoming for the Ace, it was last night… It seems like you've missed it."

"No, no… We're here at the perfect time." The black joker mused as he sat in thin air. It amazed Alfred but his nerves were ones to kick in. Like, seriously? Perfect time when he was barely dressed? Well… he did have his pants and shirt on…That is supposed to be considered as 'perfect' somehow, right?

"Okay…?" Alfred trailed off before sighing. What else was he suppose to say? He didn't know them enough to joke around or even have a conversation with them… Heck, they didn't even seem human with how they were acting. "Could you at least tell me where are we so I don't jump into conclusions here…"

He was becoming worried about Arthur and the others whether they were experiencing the same or it was just him being like this. "Relax, you're still here in Spades… Just in a different dimension of it so no one will interrupt us during our work."

"Work huh?" Alfred shifted a bit in his place and let out a soft sign in relief.

"We were summoned here because of a wish, you could say."

"A wish?" Alfred said in amusement as he looked over to them with a little bit of doubt.

" _The Jokers may appear because of two reasons. It's either the fates have given verdict or a prophecy is on its way to warn the monarchy or a wish…" Yao said as he set the book he was reading down to see the King, his student, looking at him with a confused gaze._

" _A wish? Common, they don't seem so bad if they grant wishes~"_

" _Not just any wish will do, your majesty." Yao explained as he frowned, "The wish must be strong enough to have them grant it so it has to be quite a wish…A wish like that could only have such strong will and that is what aides the Jokers to do it along with a price."_

"No one has made a wish though..."

" _What price must this be?"_

" _They don't just grant wishes for the heck of it, your majesty… For as how the wish goes, the price goes along with it. Equivalent exchange as they say. Nothing much but nothing less…"_

" _Like I said before, they don't seem to be bad! They grant wishes… They get paid, seems like a decent way of living if you ask me."_

" _Then… Is it decent to grant a wish if it involves death?"_

 _Now that was what got his attention. That can't be right… they were the messengers of fates, why would they grant a dark wish like that?! "H-hey.."_

" _Not all people whose wish is strong enough to summon can't be all for good will, your majesty. You must remember that not everyone here is pure and merciful. Some people want blood and chaos… even death around… but the Jokers don't care about that."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because as long as the wish is strong and they are paid with an equivalent price…that's their job."_

"You're lying to yourself..." The red joker said followed by another giggle. What was so funny?! Are these beings just genetically born forever amused and laughing if so they should be working for the circus and not for the Fates. He was lying to himself now? He didn't like where this conversation was going by the second… Are they accusing him of having a wish that he himself didn't know?!

"Oh common on, must we play pretense Almighty King of Spades?" The black Joker said before closing his eyes only to open them with a playful glint in them.

"Must it come from us what your most desired wish is for you to admit?" The red joker asked as he raised himself from the ground and floated around all playfully smirking, "Are you afraid to voice out your taboo wish of being with your Queen and saving him from anything that comes to harm?"

 **I will not allow him to be in any form of danger.**

The king froze at that, hands clenched tightly in balls of fists. He was caught right there… and that wish was all so true but was it really taboo to wish for the safety of someone you love?

"Listen, I was the one who confe— " Alfred trailed off before the Black joker walked over to him, wearing that devious smirk of his.

"Jackpot." He said proudly before looking at the one wearing red.

" Looks like we hit the spot, Black..." The red joker said with a chuckle and disappeared, only to reappear in front of the king, " You wish for your Queen's safety... you know it's close to forbidden right?"

"And…what if it is?" Alfred countered with a frown as his eyes clouded by displeasure narrowed at him. "I don't see it ruining people's lives… I'm prepared to take responsibility for it!"

"Responsibility he says~" The Red joker replied before vanishing again. "Are you really prepared for the price of such a forbidden wish, King of Spades?"

There was a thump in his chest… Was he afraid? He stepped back once as he looked at the two beings before him.

The black joker snickered and lowered himself a little. "The King of Power suddenly felt powerless all of the sudden?" He said softly as if pressing the matter further. "But then again, we came here to tell you we cannot abide a wish like that." He shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Not when it contradicts a path too soon to happen... Can you listen to the prophecy fates has for your Kingdom? "

The King remained silent at that, looking...or at least trying to keep a front before saying, "What prophecy?" His hands still clenched as if that was where he was getting his strength. There was no one here right now… It was just him and these beings… and he was sure that they wouldn't be harming Arthur or anyone for that matter.

At this, the red joker appeared behind him. He chuckled and hovered away a bit to give him a little bit of space."It's nothing special... You might even have known of this." He took a few steps back, his hands behind him as he giggled, "In five springs, winters and autumns—Upon the very month of white, a hue of the monarchy of spear shall fall into eternal slumber with no waking..." He said with his innocent smile turning to a devious one.

Alfred listened to this 'prophecy' that he dictated. Five springs… That could literally translate to five years. The month of white is… winter. Alfred tried to have an open mind but upon the very last words he heard, he felt his mouth go dry…

An eternal slumber... meant death…

" No..." Alfred whispered, fear suddenly shaking his core.

" Oh yes~~" The red joker said as he laughed and appeared beside his companion once more, " Who do you supposed this person would be~?"

It could be anyone…As the monarchy had a wide variety of people but for them to come to him like this and said about not fulfilling his wish. He couldn't say it… His mind suddenly went blank as his face paled. It can't be, right? That's just unfair if… if it was…

"M-my... Queen.." It took him everything to utter those words and how he prayed it wasn't so. How he was shouting in his mind that this was a lie!

"Perfect! I told you, he already knew Black!" The red joker mocked as he grinned widely at him. "Of course, he'll know something he had sealed!"

"He sealed his own Queen's fate with all the taboo things he desires!" The Black Joker said as he laughed mockingly at the despair the King of spades felt.

Upon hearing that, the King of Spades collapsed on his knees, eyes on the floor as a hand over his mouth.

No... 

That can't be right at all...

His Arthur...

His most precious Spade...

His Queen… was to be taken from him? _His_ Queen? And the Jokers said it was him who did such a thing? How? Arthur was living his life as the Queen despite how much he despised it and he was doing a splendid job at it as well! Arthur's life was his own person… Just as everyone else's!

Was it the times that he asked him to go out with him in the capital? Was it the times that he pestered him in his gardens? Was it the very times that he asked him to teach him of how the monarchy goes? Was that it?

He was risking his life for him for the beginning just for him to get accustomed to living his new life as King?! How low can he go? How can he not notice the sacrifices he was making all for his selfishness?!

Was it the confession he did? Was it also that? Was everything he did written already and he was just obligated to accomplish it? He felt so confused… He felt everything crumble… He felt his entire soul shaken and his resolve disintegrated…

He was truly a child… A child who knows nothing of the world! If not for the people around him, he would be considered nothing. Maybe it was best for him to not even be the King so everyone shouldn't waste their time on him. Maybe… if he wasn't King, Arthur wouldn't have such a life numbered in only five years…

Despite it all…. Alfred lifted his to face them and looked at them with every inch of pride.

The fates..

Who were them to take the one he loves?

They were the ones who had taken his life as normal person—Who were they to decide something like this and not even consider his feelings or anyone else's for that matter?!

"Just give up, King... You're all living in a ship full of fools~ Everyone realizes this one way or another. "

Why do they have to constantly feel as they were controlled to do something they don't even understand?

" _The rest lies upon your next move."Ivan moved his tower as support for his Bishop. Still wearing that gentle smile upon his face, he was eyeing something to get._

" _Hey, no fair… you're targeting my pawns" Alfred let out playfully but in obvious displeasure._

" _You said so yourself. Your pawns are your power so I'm just doing everything I could to keep them in bay." Ivan replied as he looked at the Red Queen piece which was right behind the pawns. "And look there… there's a prize right behind them as well."_

* * *

 _To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 10 A spadian Waltz

**So sorry to have you all hanging like that, Here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

" **A SPADIAN WALTZ"**

 _"Maybe words aren't necessary like that night. It was enough to feel and be pleased..."  
_

* * *

Fear…

Ever since the Jokers' visit and their spoken prophecy, it was all that gripped at the young King's heart. The fear of losing to the Fates, the fear of being robbed of everything he had established right after so much effort exerted upon his life once again and most of all, the fear of losing his beloved Queen and absolutely being hopeless about it.

It was fear that made him feel like he wasn't doing enough, not only for his monarchy but also for the kingdom he served and reigned. He felt, for the first time as King, that he wasn't doing his absolute best! Even though he had convinced himself and the others that he was doing everything that he could just to rise up to the expectations of being the King of the Spades. His fears tormented him every day and that wasn't exactly the only one that made him feel so quenched.

It was the feeling of having his Queen… No, his most adored lover, as someone so attainable yet so farfetched at the time! It was forbidden. It was taboo to even be thinking of affections for a Queen and to have him return such 'vile' feelings. It made him realize that he – indeed – was far too young as their knave has said countless times during lessons.

 _As he sat on the floor before the jokers who looked down at him with their mocking masks, his blood boiled and his heart clenched in his chest with anger and spite. How dare they? After taking away his life... his freedom… even his family away from his grasps?! They actually have the nerve to come to him and tell him they were to take even his Queen away? He was the only person now that he could hold on to… someone who supported him and kept him grounded._

" _Just give up, King.. You're all living in a ship of fools~ Everyone realizes this one way or ano—"_

"You're right…" The king said abruptly, cutting off the black joker from whatever it was he wanted to say. A stoned faced expression was on his face as he slowly stood to his feet, earning quite the surprise of both Jokers.

 _Was he agreeing to all this?_

" _Oh? Are you saying that you're accepting your Queen's fate?" The red Joker asked as he gently tilted his head to the side, voice laced with curiosity and intrigue, "You're not putting up a fight to that?"_

"No… but I'm saying you're right, we really are living in a ship of fools..." He clarified as he continued to look at them with a cold gaze that could have easily rivaled the winters of the *Clava kingdom, "But that doesn't mean we have to stay aboard it and I don't really see something that could prevent anything or anyone from jumping off of it..." From a heart of denial and refute, it was obvious that Alfred's view of the situation suddenly switched and he was far from showing the Jokers anymore of his weakness.

" _And what exactly do you expect to find if you jump off of it, hm?" The black joker asked as he smirked lightly at him, "There isn't anything beyond a life unseen and dictated by fates…it would be pure chaos!"_

Alfred merely glanced at them both before closing his eyes quietly, "That may be the case, but that's better than living a life without true freedom… To live a life of just blindly accepting and swallowing everything that's given to you without question or even putting up a fight!" He said, hand twitching a bit before he clenched them into fists at the sides, "That's sick and twisted! Any life is better than that!" he declared and opened his eyes, filled with such anger that was directed, not only to the beings before him but also to the ones who sent them to him, " I refuse to give up and I won't allow you or the fates to do as you please with people's lives anymore! I refuse to accept or acknowledge that my Queen will die!"

 _His zeal and perseverance was simply profound, eyes just reflecting such intense emotions as his hands shook even as he balled them into fists. It silenced both Jokers as well, to the point they merely stared at him from where they stood…_

 _This is until one of them let out a slight laugh that was followed by the other, both increasing in volume as it dragged out longer and the longer it lasted, the most spine chilling it sounded. Alfred didn't even budge at that, granted he did flinch at first but only because it sounded so creepy and unnatural._

" _Hahahaha! Foolish King of Spades! You think you can go against the Fates themselves?" The black joker asked as he chuckled at such statements given to him by this young king before him, "It's too late, the future is sealed!"_

" _The future isn't set in stone!" Was the roaring reply of the Spadian king who glared at them, "The future can still be changed!"_

" _You're really a stubborn one, ain't ya?" The red Joker said as he grinned menacingly to the blue hued monarch, "It'll be fun though~ Watching you trying to go against the impossible, Won't it, Black~?"_

" _It would be a treat we wouldn't want to miss, Red…" His companion replied as he chuckled and let out that smug smirk on his face as if to mock the King before them, "After all, the future can only change by the hands of the Queens in their deaths.."_

 _Their deaths… The ritual that each dubbed the Queen of the Kingdoms as the perfect "escape route" and the "great eraser"of all the mistakes the past monarchies have done. Alfred already had a fair view of how Arthur reacted to that same ritual during the time when his Queen misunderstood his chess match with the King of Clubs._

 _Was the joker implying that their kingdom will face chaos for them to hint on this?_

 _The black joker chuckled as he turned his back to the Spadian king, sounding quite amused as he waved his mask, "Well, seems like we over stayed our welcome. We've done our job. "He said as he gave the king one last look and smirked, "Good luck to you, King Alfred of Spades...All Hail the Eternal Spades."_

After that, the two jokers left Alfred alone in his confused and distraught state. The prophecy they told imbedded in his mind as it seemed to repeat itself like a broken record. His Queen, Arthur, was to die in five springs time during the coldest and harshest season in their world.

It taunted him and scared him, but he didn't let it overcome him. He'll do everything in his power as king to protect his Queen and save his life. If the Jokers had hinted that his queen will die by his own hands – by that fate forsaken ritual – he was going to do everything to avoid chaos in his kingdom , no matter what it took.

It was also this fear that fueled his determination...

He won't let a so called " _prophecy"_ dictate what would happen to his kingdom. Not to Arthur. Not to him. He will not allow it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another sigh escaped the Queen's lips as he looked out upon one of the windows of the corridors which led the way to the library. He had been reading this whole day and no matter how funny it may sound, he'd forgotten to even drink tea. His reason? He could only blame what had happened a few days ago.

Despite everyone's presence, the palace seemed to be empty in his eyes—very empty of everything there once was even if he couldn't pin point what it was. Something was definitely wrong. Was it him? Was it Alfred? Or maybe it was what the jokers brought to the King? If Alfred didn't wish for anything then it could only mean that it is a prophecy but how come it has not yet been discussed? If it's a prophecy about the Kingdom shouldn't they be the ones to know first and make amends for it to not happen if it's a bad thing? Maybe Yao is still gathering data for the said meeting?

He continued his walk towards the said library ad opened one of the twin doors before him. The smell of books and the dust from the old shelves just seem to calm him down, no matter how outrageous that may sound. There was no one there as well… No one—

"Got you…"

The King.

The King easily pulled him inside the said library. The books upon his arms very well discarded on the floor as his back was pressed upon the wooden doors of the room. He couldn't help but cling unto his coat as his dear Kin had him trapped between his arms.

When was the last time that he felt his lips upon his like this? When was the last time that he was left to gasp for air and the kiss was followed by another like water satiating someone who had come from the desert? When was the last time that Alfred wasn't exactly someone who had managed to take his breath away and left him into nothing more but someone so reliant on his mere touch? When was Alfred not the very air he breathed?

There was something about his lips that seemed so delicate…so intricate that he couldn't seem to leave it alone! It wasn't the taste, it wasn't the touch and certainly it wasn't smell. He looked upon those blue eyes that seemed to have replaced the skies outside with how much it was pleading, "O…One more… please…" Alfred let out as this time he pulled him closer by the waist and before he could even respond, his lips were once more captured in that mind numbing kiss!

Oh no, he could literally feel his mind slipping from him… like his consciousness slowly disintegrating into nothing but mush! Slowly, his caress and kiss was consuming every bit of his sense… He was forced to close his eyes and cling unto his King's robes for even the slightest support he could get from him because he wasn't used to this—he wasn't used to having his thoughts wiped out! He wasn't used to being defenseless by just a kiss! He wasn't so used to becoming this bare before someone even if it was his dearest love!

No, it wasn't just simple kiss… It was loving kiss… A loving kiss that just rendered everything into nothing more but bliss! How can that even be possible? They have shared numerous kisses, countless even, but never did he ever felt such intensity…

A sharp breath escaped him when Alfred deepened the kiss further and at the same time he felt his cheeks flushed crimson. Was it embarrassment? No, it wasn't that… Was it because of how close he was to his King? Was it how his body seemed to burn right now? How every nerve and parts of him just crave his King's touch and…

The ritual…

This was the ritual… It has been two years now yet they haven't done the ritual so this must be what has been causing this, right? Or was the fact that he loved him? Which one is it? Were they lusting over each other's body because of their duties as told by fate or… was this pure action of adoration and love?

He opened his emerald eyes as his lover's hand went to caress his tainted cheeks, "Arthur… I… I don't…" From those words, Arthur knew his King was just as confused. What can he do to soothe them both of this worrisome situation? Everything seem to burn like how the setting sun has painted the vey room of a colour that deemed them not Spadian.

Instead of voicing any of his speeches or uncertain words, Arthur merely brushed his hand against his and kissed it. Seemingly saying just how his actions were welcomed and accepted. Words didn't have a place for these situations and as they looked into each other's eyes, both of them knew it as well. If Alfred was confused, it was his job as Queen and lover to guide him and help him understand.

"Come..."

It was that one simple word that started all of this.

Upon the very room of the queen: the very place where they spent their first kiss as monarchs was the same place where their clothes lay scattered upon the floors in a tangled mix. The king's coat… The Queen's ribbon… The King's vest…. The Queen's shirt… All of them scattered as if the owners had no care of the world if they would find out of such actions behind their closed doors.

"Nhhnn… A-Alfred…!" Arthur let out the King of Spade's name without any titles, without anything at all and as bare as both of them were on those silken sheets of the bead. One of his pale hands clenched upon the pillows as the other covered his mouth as if afraid of what sound may come from it as his body was being touched and moved according to how his lover above him willed it so with those nimble fingers and soft yet burning kisses. It wasn't helping that Alfred didn't at all seemed bothered. Sweat covered their bodies as it moved with lust and affection as its fuel in hunger, in need and inaffection.

Arthur wasn't even sure if this was his body! He doesn't recognize his own voice when it has become lewd and disgraceful and, "—Agh! Hah… Ahhh!" His mind was blank with what his lover was doing as he just let himself be devoured by this overwhelming pleasure.

"T...Too much…" Yet not enough for him. Alfred groaned as he raised Arthur's hips which just seem increase the Queen's moans! It was too much alright… If Arthur was left to judge then he was sure to say that it was far from being too much, it was downright impossible! How this pleasure circulated upon their bodies and how their marks burned upon their skin, if he was able to think, he'd describe it as impossible. How pain and pleasure can just overtake a person's urges and make them do almost the impossible in each other's embrace, it bewildered him and yet all he could ever so beneath his King was moan with each move and kiss. His face was contorted by the indescribable ecstasy that they seem to be sharing. The fires upon the candles at the side could be put to shame by how such passion can burn better than them with how the two monarchs of Spades acted, voiced and moved.

Aside from the ritual, this was… Was this also the how lovers embraced? The moment they were one, Arthur clung unto him tightly as a silent scream of pleasure escaped him. He could hear his own heart beating…their skins quenching… his lover's moans…

This… This was a Queen's duty?

This was… a King's responsibility…?

No… No, he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that if he was gone, some other Queen with the same mark will experience this bliss with Alfred! It's shameful to admit that he wanted this to only happen between them… Alfred and him… Only them. He teared up a bit but instead of pain or pleasure, it was the refusal to understand how such a thing could be done with the love and gentleness he was being handled right now. Those sweet words that showered him and those loving kisses, he didn't want to share them with anyone.

Alfred was gentle even without him being compared to others. A gentle lover with a gentle heart…but such intensity of his affection is deemed unknown with how he was showing it right now.

He could sense it… something was wrong…

"I love you… Don't leave my side…"

Those words were what showered him through this pleasurable intimacy.

"All I need you so please… Stay…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Time flew by fast in the Kingdom that governed it so before anyone even knew of it, six months had come and gone since the new Ace of Spades came and took her place with the monarchy. Much like how the King had moved along the path of his role, the Ace of Spades was quick to adapt. Arthur found himself quite proud of the girl's efforts as he'd seen it firsthand. He'd seen her struggles and her adjustments to courtly life. It was a direct turn from her usual life so he couldn't blame her for her short comings.

During those times, Arthur had spent more and more time with the Ace than with Alfred but being naturally observant, Arthur knew things even without the presence of words. He knew how the girl was coming along at court, he knew of how their knave have been overly cautious about replying to messages when it involved foreign kingdoms, he knew most of the numbers of the council had been talking about possible tensions and also the wall that seemed to be separating the king from everyone. He didn't exactly favor such a thing. He was sure that it wasn't for him to make any assumptions of deceptions or make anything of it other than the sudden shift of people's attitude.

He didn't know the King of Spades… but he does know the man behind the mask of the King and what he didn't understood was that the man whom he adored and loved, was nowhere to be seen or even sensed. It might be strange to some, if he dared to breathe this discomfort to anyone, but it's too worrying.

He'd see him less and less in the day and his usual unexpected visits to his study slowly faded out as well, to the point that such unusual behaviors worried him. He had once visited his King in his own study, only to see - from the crack at the door - mountains of books piling around him along with his paper works. It was a rather peculiar sight to behold since the young King would more or less complain about such things and say how cruel Yao was in burying him in so much work! Upon the unusual sight, who wouldn't worry?

Not only was their time together becoming less, Alfred was starting to become rather detached as well even during meals that they would share. Arthur would usually have to start the conversations himself only for them to grow stale with how lacking the King would reply to him.

What was going on exactly? Why was Alfred acting so aloof like this all of the sudden and out of the blue? Last he checked, the kingdom was flourishing and no tensions were happening between the other kingdoms. So why did Alfred immerse himself in such piles of work? It didn't make sense and it scared Arthur very much! Why should he even be scared in the first place? It was just 'work' after all, right? Nothing more than that, he had his own pile to care about after all and he didn't have time to spend it worrying over the king like this whom he knew could perfectly handle himself!

But, then again, this wasn't just _any_ king. It was _his_ King… _his_ Lord… It was _his_ Alfred…the man he openly confessed his feelings to that day in the gardens where only the flowers were their witness and the one man who had claimed him as his. Obviously their love was forbidden, by tradition and by fates. It was all wrong and yet they continued such sins. Obviously, this would lead to serious consequences…

And _that_ was what scared him.

Maybe he realized how forbidden it was and just decided that it was impossible thus decided to just act like nothing ever happened that faithful afternoon…?

Now _that_ scared him even more.

Yet, he found himself rather lonely without the King being his usual self. He felt, as if, perhaps… it was something he did that made him that way. Had he displeased him in any sort of way? Had he done something wrong? Had he said something to inflict such actions? Should he had let their intimacy be nothing more but a touch of the skin? Alfred was affectionate and tons more if compared to how he knew affection. It was him who even started the said word if he was left to judge!

If it wasn't his fault in anyway, then what was making him act like this? It was like he was hurrying about something…

"Sir?"

"I'm glad you actually complied with my request. Thank you for joining me, Lady Grace" Arthur said softly as he set his cup down to gaze at his Ace, who was adding a sugar cube to her tea cup.

Right, he can't exactly be thinking about selfish things right now. Currently, the two of them were in the gardens, taking afternoon tea there since the Queen had _insisted_ she join him. After all, she was to be his loyal confidant. What better way is there to have a strong bond with her than to spend time with her in these little opportunities?

The ebony haired girl looked over to her Queen with a kind smile as her blue eyes as she spoke, "I can never deny you of anything, your highness..." She said dutifully while stirring her tea lightly but also a bit clumsily. Well, she _was_ still in training and practice, strength was more present in her movements than lady like elegance due to her nature as a blacksmith but it was nice to see her at least trying.

Arthur couldn't help but feel saddened by her words though. It was painfully clear that she was already so duty-bound and merely complied due to this fact alone. It wasn't genuine willingness to be with him, rather it was just a _chore_ , just like everything else that surrounded him.

This realization made him quietly sighed as he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at his garden, as if somehow they would give him the strength he needed for all this, the strength he needed to overcome it all and not be consumed by his little grief as Yao would call it. "At least you're not too busy..." He finally said as he spared her a smile as he looked back to her, "Tell me how you are doing in the palace, my dear."

"Lord Yao has kept me a bit busy since he has been teaching me my duties and obligations as well as minor lessons from time to time." She said as she took a small sip of her tea and hummed lightly at the blend she made before continuing, "but I am grateful for this small breather and very honored to be spending it with you, your highness..." She dutifully said as she set her cup down and smiled a bit to him.

Yao… That friend of his just seemed to be too perfect of the role. She was obviously taught to be as natural as possible during small moments like these it seemed—so very similar to how Yao lived his life. She did look relaxed and Arthur believed that it was a little bit better than anything else. "Aside from all of that...I think I'm getting used to staying here more and more now...The numbers and our knave are to thank with you and King Alfred as well, sire..."

He couldn't help but observe her still since he still found words rather deceiving if compared to actions. He just let out a gentle, still saddened, smile. Well, it was a little better than earlier at the very least. He had to try and not look as if everyone is suspicious and untrustworthy. "That's rather good to hear. I have been quite busy with paperwork myself and visits to the towns so I hope you don't mind me not helping you, Lady Grace..." He opened his mouth as if he wanted to add something to say, only to stop himself and sigh. No, he can't necessarily say too much. The girl had her own issues to take care of and him saying his peace would just add to the problem. He then took his teacup as if to stop his mouth from babbling nonsense and sipped on it quietly instead, "If there's anything I could do then please don't hesitate tell me..."

He was in between of being distant and a bit overly familiar- it wasn't in his nature to be like this, however the troubles and worries of everything was starting to eat away at him and he was getting affected by it all so easily. He was literally scolding himself right now. He was being downright rude. He needed to stop!

"It's alright, your highness. Really, you're already helping me by making me feel like I belong like this..." She reassured as she offered a kind smile, but cautious smile to him, "I feel most comfortable really when we have these moments together, so I'm really thankful for this..."

Those words from her made him feel guilty even more. "Apologies.. I'm being awfully rude right now..." He finally admitted before sighing once he had taken the tea cup away from his lips as if sensing how she felt. He was being unfair. His Ace was being as open as possible to him, whilst he was beating around the bush and trying hard to come up with words to express how he felt. "The truth is... I'm quite suffocated." It didn't hurt to tell the truth right? After all, she was supposed to be his royal confidant! He needed to trust her, he had no one else to confine to but her especially if Alfred was being like this. "You could say, I'm not used to something but voicing it out seems to not help… I'm certain something happened that I am not aware of..." He spoke softer and softer as he opened up his heart to Grace, averting his gaze away a bit as he didn't even touch any of the sweets on the table – which were usually gone by this point.

His Ace merely stared at him, her eyes confused as if trying to understand what he was saying. Obviously she has not felt any drastic changes, she was too preoccupied with her lessons and duties, "What do you mean by that?" She asked carefully as she sat a bit more properly.

Arthur's eyes focused themselves upon his lap, seemingly showing a limitless pool uncertainty and doubt, "I could just be overthinking things and worrying myself…" He was a mess. He was contradicting himself on the spot. "Please don't mind to it..." He said before forcing a smile. He can't say all. He sound too much of a complainer that someone who is confining to someone! He didn't like how things weren't in his hands or at least hasn't gone from his hands. Maybe it was a bad idea to open up to her now, she was still too young to understand it.

"Your highness, please..." She said and looked at him, even going as far as setting her hand on his, "I wish to help you and from what I learned; An Ace is the Queen's closest confidant and companion. How am I supposed to fulfill my job if you don't tell me anything?" She asked as she seemed to suddenly go solemn, her eyes softening as she just seemed like she wanted to help him as best as she could with how she was.

Couldn't she understand? He didn't want any duties regarding this topic! Her duties and responsibilities—he needed a friend! And apparently he has two: one across the Seas of Void and the other trapped in his room because of who knows what! She was tied to him because she was instructed, like some sort of spy sent by the fates! The Fates that he desperate was trying to escape because of all the taboo that had filled his thoughts and heart!

Yet…

He took his hand back from hers and merely smiled gently, "I'm worried that I might have displeased the King in every aspect of myself being a monarch, or may be being a friend or a person….. Maybe he grew tired of my blasphemous scolding—who wouldn't? Certainly I will..." He said as he just continued to gaze at his lap.

His eyes just seem to avoid her to save himself from embarrassment or were they doing that to save himself from any emotion he as Queen shouldn't be feeling? "I'm supposed to be this strong and resilient Queen who lives for my people and my monarchy, Grace. I'm not even supposed to feel like this, yet...I'm awfully 'bothered'."

Perhaps, bothered wasn't even the word—it might even be euphemism by how he used it. Perhaps, the right word was "lonely."

She remained quiet with that, staring at him for a short while before saying, "Have you spoken to the king about this?" She frowned upon her own question, looking at him in a way that almost wished he'd look over and look into her eyes. "Surely, his majesty wouldn't be displeased with you. As far as I can recall, King Alfred looks upon you with nothing but adoration, Sire..."

Adoration… What a word. Perhaps he himself was adoring the word adore to even realize what it meant….

"The King has been and will always be busy, my dear. He doesn't have time for an insecure Queen." He replied with that sad smile of his, that almost excruciatingly painful smile he forced himself to wear. He even wished that he could stop himself from letting out such as a mourning lover who had lost someone from War. He was scolding himself. He had to stop himself from feeling too much! "It's a little sad to admit that even talking to him has been quite difficult. Whatever he is worried about, I'll just try to understand... "

This made Grace scrunch up her eyebrows, "Insecure?" She echoed as she stared at him before she looked even more worried, "Your highness, I may be sounding rude, but I don't see you as insecure. I just see you as worried and anxious..." She pointed out, "You've been avoiding eye contact with me for a while now, but you haven't stopped fidgeting and I mean, the small little fidgets..." She said and motioned to his foot that was lightly tapping on the grass as if to the rhythm of an invisible clock.

That caught his attention as he looked at Grace with an expression that would clearly say how surprised he was with her words. It was only for a brief moment, his eyes weren't dull or uninterested but yearning and hopeful! But hell, it was only for a moment before he looked down and a sigh that seemed to be out of relief.

He looked anxious and worried? Was he really giving out such an expression—he can't even think of approaching the King like this.

"I am worried for the King and anxious of what he's thinking and I'm afraid of this King that I seem to not know ..." He admitted as his hand clenched upon his lap. He was scared out of his wits and it was enough to have a mighty queen of Spades disintegrate into a mess, "Ever since that talk with the jokers... things seemed to have changed bit by bit... "

"You mean, the day they suddenly arrived and talked with the King?" She asked as she frowned at him, noticing his clenched fists and the expression he held. "Has the King really never been this way before? I only assumed he would be a very hard working king despite of how young he is. Our kingdom is rather stable since he sat as king after all..." She pointed out before offering a smile, "isn't the case?"

"Yes... " He answered before looking down on his hands upon his lap, "He's very hard working. Sometimes I'd be put to shame if my work would be compared to him and Yao. Like I said, I might just be exaggerating..." He lifted his gaze and looked at her, still with that pained smile. "Please watch over him since at the moment all I can do is watch … or he seems to deliver that to me … perhaps he'd even seen me as a bother because of my health... "

For the Queen to say such troubled things and for him to look as lost as he did, he must surely be in turmoil...no doubt about it now… No matter what euphemism he took out of his book of vocabularies, he had sent the message he wanted across.

He had to trust her. Be it by fates or by will alone, he needed someone to tell of his anxious and worried self. He can't keep this all to himself and expect him to live through another day…

"As Ace, I will surely try to do my best your highness..." She said as she smiled softly to him, as if to comfort him even with just her mere words and actions.

He softened at such words before his eyes closed against tears, "Thank you very much, Grace..." He said and just tightened his grip on his own hands before standing up. "Bloody hell... I'm just exaggerating..." Arthur added as if it was finally relief that deemed itself obvious in this situation.

"Even so, I believe you have every right to if the king has yet to share anything with you...It's a natural reflex with humans like us... "She reassured as she too stood up, hands at her side as one was near the sword she had on her waist.

"He... isn't obligated to tell me anything, my dear..." He said before sighing, "By obligation or by right, that's why I'm not asking. Some things may just be better off unspoken about..." He muttered gently as he trailed his hand on the surface of the table.

"But, aren't two people in love supposed to talk to each other?" She asked, as if asking for clarity on the matter as she frowned. "From what I see...And from what I hear from others, you and the King—"

Arthur stilled for a moment and left to stare at what was before him. The flowers. What she said was ringing in his head and his mind. Everyone knows? Then that means... The fates knows... he held himself as if the was started to crumble around him. It's fake hope! Maybe that's the reason why this distance between them suddenly emerged! How can he be so stupid as to think they could keep it a secret? Nothing is a secret to the fates and what the jokers must have said to his king was a warning of how spades will come crushing down because of their taboo!

"I... I..." He seemed petrified at the thought. How did everyone come to know? The King ... The people... EVEYONE WAS IN DANGER! "I'm sorry... "

She seemed surprised by this as she blinked several times, "Your highness?" She let out cautiously, "Are you okay? You look...a bit shaken..." She said as she took a step towards him and tilted her head to the side.

Obviously...she doesn't know what was suddenly making him this way...She was clueless!

With that one forward move, Arthur took one step back and just shook his head. "No... No... It's nothing at all..." He said as he glanced at her as if to clarify his horrible thoughts! He has to know why and how this idea came to be or even come to her knowledge. "What gave you the impression that the King and I are like that?"

Grace paused and she merely watched him for a moment before smiling gently, "I've only seen the look King Alfred gives you with couples very much in love..." She said as her smile widened a bit, "Being a blacksmith has given me such experience at the very least when couples come around for the making of their eternal bonds and from the stories I hear from clueless people in this palace about such a look you share. I can easily say you two are in love...I have even asked Lord Yao about it..."

Yao ? Even he knows? He wasn't foolish enough to not think he wouldn't know but to clarify Grace's thoughts? Was this his way of sending a message of how a dangerous this taboo love affair has gone? "It's... well... it's forbidden for monarchs to share such a thing, Lady Grace…" He said as his eyes were casted down and hidden under his bangs. "There's no way that the King and I would fall inlove…. "

It hurt to hear those words from anyone but the pain just merely seem to worsen if one uses his own lips to say it. It's almost suffocating…

"Forbidden?" She said as she stared at him before her eyes widened as if she recalled this little detail, "O...oh...I see..." She looked down a bit as she said this, as if thinking over something from her memory.

"No one can love a queen…" He said before instinctively looking up to the King's window. "That's one of the certain limits here in the monarchy..."He saw Alfred there at his desk, or at least his back, working there as he usually has for the past few weeks... It was the only place that he could freely look at him.

"And to think we used to see the people in the palace as the lucky ones..." She mused before chuckling lightly, "I'm sorry for bringing up the topic...I was just hoping that maybe even though it's forbidden, with loving each other, he'd at least tell you something as his beloved...not as the King to his Queen..."

"Such Kind words you spare for us..." He said before smiling at the sight of his King working to his limit. He could only smile as he, now at the very least, had a glimpse of how much the monarchy had entrapped that free spirited King of his. Was this the only way to see him now? Was this how he'd see him freely without any protocol and the ritual? Can he somehow pretend to love him still in the ritual because by Fates, he didn't know how to continue on with being Queen if that too would be taken from him! "Can you prepare your famous coffee for the King?" He asked before looking down at her, "I hear it's an absolute delight... "

"Of course...I'd be more than glad to your highness..." She said as she smiled before looking up to the king's window as well. "But I still believe you need to talk. Holding your tongue on a matter as this isn't exactly healthy for either of you..." She said before looking back to him and smiling softly.

"Healthy but unwise... I chose to stay quiet because it's the most helpful thing that I could do for the King" and the Kingdom. He dared continue that in his mind before looking at her.

If his King chose to be this way… maybe words aren't necessary like that night. It was enough to feel and be pleased...

"How can it be helpful? "She asked as she tilted her head to the side, "How is keeping your silence helpful to you or him?"

"It's helpful in a sense that I don't bother him with unnecessary things... and for myself by saving effort... despite how I look, Grace, I'm an awfully big annoyance to almost everyone in the palace..." He admitted before smiling gently as if he was so sure of his words. "Besides, the King has a lot in his plate... I should try to lessen it as much as I can. "

"I see..." She said and only spared him a gentle smile, "If that is how you see it, then I won't try to change your mind on it...Please excuse me now as I make the king his coffee..." She said dutifully and bowed before promptly leaving to do as she had said.

His smile soon vanished after that…replaced by a single tear drop from his emerald eyes. He couldn't stop that one lone tear before he looked up to his beloved's office once more.

" _All I need…all I need is you so please… Stay…"_

He wanted to hear his voice even for one last time…

Were his words during that mighty embrace nothing more but to bring comfort to weak heart since he knew full well how it is swayed by him alone? What kind of waltz is this? If this was some kind of waltz, what kind of waltz left both of them in pure pain? Or is it just him?

"I feel like I'm dying… in the coldest winter in my life….."

" _The King of Spades…he couldn't save his Queen afterall… One of the meanings of the prophecy is in fifth day of Spring…and the harshest and coldest season meant no winter… it simply meant, a rather cruel endeavor enough to feel the pierce of a cold blade to bring forth heartbreak… "_

" _He succeeded… He succeeded in killing his Queen once…"_

" _And he didn't even know it…"_

" _Now, let's wait and watch if he can stop himself from killing his Queen twice…"_

* * *

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11: BEING THE KING AND QUEEN

**CHAPTER XI**

* * *

" **BEING THE KING AND QUEEN"**

" _ **Even if he had already made him feel like this.**_ **"**

* * *

Since reality had slapped senses into Arthur, he learnt to accept it's harshness that maybe his King has finally come to his senses about how impossible things were between them. It was funny to him how the word 'distant' meant literal length of being far away from each other was yet they were only separated by either walls or a simple door. It felt more than just the word distance sometimes but still it remained _distant._

He felt a little silly at some point because he can still talk to him and even share a meal with him but it was just not the same anymore… Since when was he did little clammy lover? Silly him, he isn't his lover anymore. Now, that stung. To him, being Alfred's lover was almost every goodness he could ever think of. The kisses, his hold and his words…

It reminded him that love was so pure and sweet like how authors would write about upon their books. His love being there almost blinded him that love could answer anything they could ever accomplish; that love was and will always be forgiven and accepted even by the divine. He thought he knew its rules now that he had experienced this sacred yet taboo affection, only for it to leave him yearning, longing and breaking…

He forgot that love could also hurt.

Maybe spending the night with him proved to be in his displeasure after all or maybe it was his way of saying a heartfelt good bye? Alfred was always too kind afterall. Always so gentle and kind to all those people and…

And it still hurt.

Knowing the Alfred he loved, he was sure he didn't have the will to say anything with regards to their relationship for he knows, he, as his Queen, was smart enough to understand what he meant by simple actions. He didn't have the heart to say such foul farewells or melodramatic sympathies of remorse.

Beneath all those heart melting caresses and loving words, maybe Alfred trusted him enough to understand that he was bidding him a mournful farewell… What a wonderful way to say good bye, if he was left to judge! He'd never read such a way in the hundreds of books he'd read in his lifetime. Surely, the King had always possessed his unique ways in sending a message across, but regardless of his methods… it still stung and left quite a mark upon his heart.

Ah, what's the right word?

Heartbreaking…

Perhaps it was too bothersome to consider that he had to go through so many lengths just to be with someone like him. Him. Just who was he anyways? He was nothing but a Queen dictated by fates to sit by his side and provide him aide and contradiction that his position allowed him to do. He was nothing more than that—wait, yes he was. He was the kind of person that when he found displeasure he would just outright say it if the circumstances proved useful. Maybe, just maybe… he was two-faced, unworthy and didn't deserve such perfection such as 'love.'

 _ **Loving a Queen is impossible**_ _**and everyone around us felt that. Caring for us is always possible but it can never cross the line of affections. After all, Happiness is one thing that Queens can never have –that alone is the reason why each of them tries so hard to make those around them happy. It's to make amends to their lonely existence.**_

Oh he felt so stupid as to expect that finally… there was a time that he can finally be happy after all those years of mourning. Silly him. The diary entries of the past were there to guide new Queens like him and serve as their way of consoling such a poor figure as a "Queen" and yet he didn't took heed of it, setting it aside only to come back and be at a loss.

This little hope that Alfred sparked with his words and affection made him linger on the thought that even if he was a Queen, even if it was the Fates themselves who dictated it and he was left with no choice, someone out there was willing to cross with the Fates and defend such strong affection.

It was a nice feeling tho. Love. He had to say that it wasn't what was written on those lifelong books he had read in his life but surely it was something more! Love was warm and comforting and every bit of sheltering! It was both crazily fun and equally hurtful but every bit worth every second of such an experience. It was different from the love a parent or a sibling could give and certainly, it was different from the satisfaction of what a friend or an affiliate could ever make one feel. Love felt like along the lines of a gentle gust of wind from a sunny afternoon down to the windy storm breeze near the sea coast of Spades.

He was glad that Love was momentarily blind for it wasn't, he was sure Alfred would be damaged. He was worth so much more than he could ever give as a lover—especially since he was a lover who had no experience in how love should and shouldn't be felt in every way. As for him, it wasn't necessarily blind…

He couldn't be blind for if he was, he'd never see those sky like eyes which saved him from loneliness even for a short period of time. Those blue and almost divine like eyes that seemed every bit of what was good and loving and…

"Queen?"

Arthur nearly dropped the fork he had upon his hold, when he heard his title. That voice. No matter what he does, he just kept on being pulled away from anything when it was _his_ voice calling him! It didn't even matter if he was being called by his title or with his given name anymore!

"Y-yes?" He was a slave to replying to him. Fates forbid. He cannot stand silent when he's being called by the love of life regardless of any situation! Be it out of anger or out of spite, he will comply!

The King who was sitting across him simply stood up and walked over to him. Arthur felt his heart skip a bit. Please, don't ask for a kiss. He couldn't let his heart be swayed by this taboo affection even if he had already left him. _Even if he had already made him feel like this._ Just one kiss could pull him back to that mentality when he loved him back and would just whisper sweet words to him like that night they shared but then… it would be better than spending that intimate embrace once more since he still couldn't stop himself from thinking how he loved and adored him. He might even voice it out if it's _too pleasurable._

He almost flinched when he felt his hand caressed his cheek and stopped himself from leaning unto his touch. It had all came to a habit that whenever he does that, he would look up and search for his eyes and that he did, only to find them gazing down over to him. Why… Why did the King's gaze seem to be so gentle still?

"Why are you crying, _Arthur_?"

Crying? He was? He caressed his cheek because there were tears? That would be impossible? Why would he be crying yet alone tear- He set his hand upon his own cheek only to feel another tear drop from his eyes? Was the mere thought of the King not loving him back anymore rendered him to tears? This was something he couldn't accept! He was being a weak Queen now and being seen by Alfred like this would make him think that he wasn't the least bit worthy of being the Queen to stand by his side…

Still he couldn't manage to explain himself. It was like he didn't know how to speak anymore! He felt himself tremble and engulfed in such pain and misery… why now of all times!?

He had to say something soon or else-

"Your majesty, excuse me for intruding in your breakfast." It was Yao who had emerged from the door and even bowing his head slightly. He didn't know if he should be glad or annoyed by his timing but nonetheless all he could feel was that lingering feeling upon his cheek when the King had withdrawn his hand from his cheek. He had to keep his gaze away from being seen or else Yao might question it. If he didn't know what to tell the King…he, too, didn't know how to explain it to Yao since he knew far too much of him.

"It's alright," Arthur said as he took a table napkin from the side as if to hide his face as he heard the King sigh. "It's important, I suppose."

"What's the sudden intrusion for anyways?" The King asked as he approached Yao.

"We've got a visitor and might I add that it is of the utmost importance," Yao started as he lifted his gaze to look at them.

"But Your Excellency, the King and Queen are in the middle of dinning. Shouldn't the visitor be able endure a few minutes of waiting?" asked the lady Ace from the side of the door who was clearly standing guard for the Royal duo as they dine. Arthur… had to admit that he almost forgot about her or was he presence really easy to blend with those around her.

"If it was _jus_ t a visitor, it would be fine, Lady Grace…" Yao said before sighing and closing his eyes. "But it's the Queen of Clubs: she comes bearing a message for the King."

"Then heaven's sake, why not receive it?" Alfred let out before setting a hand over his waist, "I don't see what the all fuss."

"The fuss is— she won't hand it over unless it is you who would personally receive it, aru." Ah, that "-aru" suffix meant Yao was quite irritated and this made Alfred raised a brow. "And let me remind you, Clubs is in the higher hierarchy in the four Suits so she isn't able to wait without seeing it as disrespect from Spades." He was plain scolding and for sure this made Arthur and Grace sweatdropped as they listened. "As King, you should-"

"Yeah— I know. Stop with the lecture already…" Alfred interjected as he even closed one eye and pouted. "It's too early, don't ya think?"

"Nothing is too early."

He was still childish and plain stubborn. At least this part of him didn't change. At least this part of him remained. It made things a lot more endurable.

"Arthur, I'll just be gone for a bit. Will you be okay?" Why does he remain to be… considerate?

"Don't mind me. As Yao said, Elizabetha shouldn't be left to wait…" It was the only think he could say after all as he spared him a small smile. The only thing he could muster aside from those words he spoke. He didn't understand why Alfred looked at him for a moment with such a saddened gaze before leaving with Yao.

Well… it looks like it's going to be another breakfast gone cold.

"Grace, could you prepare my horse? I want to visit the town today… There's something I must check for myself… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What could it be this time around?

Alfred took notice of their rather young Ace who can be easily seen from one of the corridor windows as she was making her way to the stables. Was the Queen going out?

Ah, it doesn't matter…He was safe with their Ace right beside him and keeping him company. He can't really help but worry still since he hadn't even experience fine dining these past few days because of the sheer work he had took on and by fine dining, he meant quality time with Arthur as he dines. It was difficult especially when he had to make time for his beloved…

His Queen was upset with something but with what? To even spare him tears and not realize it, that alone was heartbreaking but the thought of not knowing its reason is even more excruciatingly painful! Such a feeling deemed everything to a blur for a moment.

He had to make time for Arthur… Some Time when he could catch up with him; time when he could just be his lover; and time when he could just hold him and love him even for just a few minutes. How he missed Arthur and how he wished he could apologize for the times he had been rather distant—but he knows he can trust him to be patient and understanding especially with their delicate situation when they were in such hiding.

But why… it struck his curiosity when he felt him flinch upon his touch earlier…

"You're worried for the Queen?" His Knave asked as he walked a step behind him and if he dared to look back, he was sure to be caught in those eyes of his—those observant eyes which seem to know every single thing about him.

"You cannot take that from me," Alfred replied as he kept his gaze forward whilst walking to the receiving room, "It is for his sake that I slave away in my office in search of a way to keep him safe. It is, of course, also of Spades that I am doing this as well… but if I was left to decide and be the selfish prick those nobles in our lands would think, I'd gladly just do everything for Arthur."

"You don't even try to hide your feelings for him from me… Aren't you saying too much, King Alfred?" Yao asked as he followed him through the corridors.

"It's either too much or never enough… I've learnt that I can't satisfy those around me. It's either I learn to accept that or dwell in self pity and regret…" He answered as he stopped upon the door and closed his eyes.

A king had and will always consider those around him. There's the elite ten, a council compose of people who bears the mark of fate to serve as the monarchy's aid to secure each ministry in the government. Along with the Knave, Queen and Ace, they served as the King's Privy Council.

If that wasn't pressure enough, there were also the twelve noble houses whose members were either from the former monarchy or those who had held authority over the lands of each village or province longer than his parents if he was to describe it. They were known to be the most notorious group of nobles and who is the head? _His_ Queen. It was quite hard to think that his Queen is part of that 'merry' bunch but then there's always someone who was shouting nobility from his stands more than anyone else and that was—

"Very well said," Yao said before opening the door for him but whispering in a voice that only the both of them could hear. "We shall be expecting a lot from the King you are, your majesty."

Even, he, himself, was expecting a lot of things from the King he wanted to be…

The king he oh so wished to be! Please spare the Kingdom as it is also his Queen…

Let not Spades fall during his reign…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **The Wang family's head says to be careful in the capital for even his caravans had suffered such blows...**_

Arthur thought of that as he was now wearing robes of a servant boy at the request of his Ace who walked along side him with similar clothing. He still was wearing his cloak to hide his face in case someone was still to notice but goodness in these busy streets of Spades who would even spare a servant boy a glance!

But if it was the head of the Wang's, the overseer of the merchants and their Knave… the he was best to heed that warning. It still didn't change his desire to go about town today tho.

"I wanted to go here because I need to see for myself what the reports held... Tho it is not from the capital but more on the borders we share with Clubs…" Arthur muttered softly as he looked around slowly as if his eyes expected something out of the ordinary.

The border?" The young Ace let out as she followed him, "Do you mean the reports of how _unruly_ the border has been?" She said, not really knowing the right words to use in such a situation so she chose the most straight forward one.

"So you have also heard ... if that's the case then even the capital had already known..." He said with a soft frown, "I've stop the reports concerning that from going to the King since such talks might ruin the friendship between him and the Queen of Clubs and worsen with her King but I know I cannot control it forever... " The Queen of Clubs managed to slipped through the borders and come into Spades and now talking to his King. He was so sure that King Alfred would be furious if he'd found out of this matter, most especially of how he'd been missing a few documents, " I need to hear about this matter _personally_... from the traders and people there..."

Everyone had their own businesses as they have their own conversations to end, to start and to continue on. From silken clothes by the very best tailors to the sharpest kitchen knives by the most skillful blacksmiths- each vendor had their own unique prided variety and it was only the consumers who were left to judge and take their pick. Even items from other Kingdoms lay present and quite the attraction most specially the delicacies from Hearts, the fine jewelries from Diamonds and the magnificent potteries from Clubs. There were also rare items and crops native to their kingdoms alone but one lay constant…

Despite the Kingdom of Clubs to be the closest as Spades and the said Kingdom is only one border line away, the products from that place is quite limited if compared to that of Hearts and Diamonds which a sea would be needed to transport the goods. It clearly showed how tensions were forming. It wasn't really like this before since normally Clubs would dominate the market because of their distance. Not anyone would pay mind to it at first but being in a disagreeable relation with the kingdom you are landlocked with wasn't exactly a good thing for the farmers, for the citizens, for the merchants, for the nobles, for the monarchy and worst… for the poor.

Life was cruel but it was cruelest to the weak.

Little trade meant more demands from those in producers inside the Kingdom. It may be good at the start as it may proclaim that 'we can do better than them' or 'we can do it on our own'; No matter how positive that may sound it was laying more on the negativity. Spades was reliant to Clubs when it came to wheat as it shared the same need to Spade's crafts. The demand and the supply would soon reach each other's tariffs and if not mended early, this would be more than just a border problem—it would be an economic problem.

Each Kingdom has one main industry it's known for and Clubs specialized on agriculture. Hearts specialized on delicacies of food and clothing as Diamonds on fine jewelries and incense. As for Spades the main industry itself is Trade. Supplies aren't really that many for Spades aside from the workforce and workshops present all over the Kingdom. Merchants from other Kingdoms come to Spades to learn the elite craftsmanship skills an artist needed, the connections to prosper across the four Kingdoms and most important of all, the security and safety the kingdom itself can give for those going in and out of its territory. One wrong move and the economy would be plummeting down and be out of proportion.

Where was he? He was at the busiest place and as they say, the very foundation of trade itself: the marketplace of the Spadian Capital.

The Heart of Spadian Economy.

It was amazing how their knave could hold the crumbling economy after the *War of the Colours. Being the sole monarch of that time along with a few surviving members of the Elite ten, he was able to sustain and build the economy. He came from a merchant family so it might not be as hard as anyone would have imagined it to be but then again… Spadian nobility were notorious and hardest to tame. Their Knave and his friend, Yao, would have to be quite the negotiator if that was truly the case. If a Knave alone with the Elite ten can accomplish that much then it should be easier to manage with the complete monarchy at hand or he would never be able to forgive himself!

'Let not Spades fall during my reign as Queen,' he thought to himself before stopping at an apple cart. It had been a long time since he'd seen a clean apple as it was presented to him like this and he wasn't planning on having their citizens, especially the children, suffer the loss a conflict has to offer especially if he himself had a fair taste of it. He unconsciously went on ahead to touch one of the apples as his gaze softened.

Oh fates, at least not Alfred. That King of his had not seen war yet tasted conflict—let him at least stay constant and free spirited as he should and would have been.

"You can take some if you wish…" said the old vendor with a kind smile.

Arthur couldn't help but be surprised because he did expect to be noticed because he touched one of the apples but to be given apples? And high quality ones at that? "Really? But Madam, these look incredibly grand, are you sure?"

"If that would be my way of helping out the Queen of Spades then, of course, your highness, I would gladly do so." The old vendor was one to set the apple into his hand gently. "I hardly see royalty and with every bit of my heart, I would really be blessed by the fates if I could see a smiling one."

Dear Lord, how will she react he wondered if she came to know that this Queen before her had committed taboo and is far from the Queen his title shouted?

And yet, he was left to comply and give the lady a gentle smile. To his surprise and his Ace's disappointment, it seemed like what the old lady said sparked the interest of the people around and now they too have noticed the presence of the Queen. It was truly rare for royalty to be seen even in the capital itself and for the citizens of Spades this meant either there was trouble or… the Queen of Spades was reachable, approachable and not quite so different to them.

In today's visit, it wasn't just all about trade and Clubs but it was also the people's welfare which was in Arthur's agenda. As Queen, it was his duty to hear them out and voice their side to reach the monarchy and be heard across the Seas of Void. That was his purpose aside from being the 'convenient eraser.' How more can he hear their pleas and demands other than he himself approaching them?

"Queen, watch out!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was no letter.

Yet he understood why the Queen before him came and had a word with him or at the very least, the essence of her presence there. He cannot deny himself of this knowledge anymore and pretend that nothing is wrong. He cannot play the dumb fool, not when he's in front of another monarch and especially not when his kingdom is in question. Queen Elizabeta has a good reason and for that he was certain that it has something to do with the paperwork waiting in his office.

It seemed like it was done waiting for him.

The Queen of Clubs was wearing a dark green

"Come and sit down," She said gently as she patted the vacant seat next to her. "You'll tire yourself if you insist on standing up like that, _please._ "

The mere fact that she said 'please' meant something since she barely say those words. He was left but to comply as it was not only his respect towards her that played effect upon this conversation but also his admiration towards her. This lady was the strongest person he knew from the moment he saw her upon his coronation up until today. She was witty but affectionate; firm but kind; intellectual but playful; and lastly the only lady he knew that could stand side by side with the King of Clubs being his Queen and his top General: Her Highness, The Queen of Clubs and General of Club's armies, Lady Elizabeta of the Hedevary Family.

"Why say you have a letter when you clearly haven't, your highness?"

"So I could talk to you and not your knave," The Queen replied when he sat beside her with her tone clearly meaning every sense of worry in the world, "I wanted to speak with you, only you, knowing you're the only _Spadian_ I could trust at this moment."

Only Spadian? This made the young King frown but merely shifted a bit unto his seat. "Go on…" He encouraged as he saw her having quite the difficulty to raise any other words other than the ones she'd already spoken of with great worry. He urged her to say more so he could also be enlightened of how "worse" situations have gone when he himself only heard nothing of what could have been happening… aside from the thing he'd already known.

"Do the people of Spades still see Clubs as a friend?" She asked with great delicacy as her eyes reflected the very essence of worry and grief. She wanted the truth and every bit of it. What part of the truth she craved can he give her when he in fact was lacking of it?

He was King yet… he didn't know what to answer. Was he to answer as friend or as a monarch? This question had left him in a spot that he himself cannot get out of. Suddenly, he wanted to ask Arthur… Suddenly… he wanted Yao to be there yet…

No one was there.

He had to make a decision on this and obviously, he can't leave it for later or tell her that he cannot make a decisive one because of his inexperience as King. He had to say something… He needed to say something as _King_. Even if he didn't feel like one.

All those hopes and dreams he had of becoming one suddenly came crashing down on him and it rendered him speechless for a few minutes. He knew the power of his words. He knew the power of his decisions. He knew the power the King of Spades posses but he didn't know such power can stop the one who wields it and bring him into silence.

"It's fine, King Alfred. I knew that it was almost wishing for the impossible considering how tensions have drastically changed into quite an outpour," the Queen of Clubs let out as she looked at him with a faint smile, "It is expected that—"

"It'll be fine." That was all he could say and the Queen as he cut her off with what she was about to say. He pushed the glasses he wore as if it helped his concentration. "Spades is a proud country and I am a proud monarch of such a place. There may come a time of discontent and argument may arouse between our two kingdoms but never will I allow such a thing to hinder peace. Regardless of our nature, we strive to always think about peace."

He didn't know where that came from but he was sure it was working since the Queen of Clubs before him softened up as if she was in clear relief. She even settled her hand over his and that made him close his eyes. "Thank you, Alfred."

"I maybe the King of a neighboring country but Elizabeta, you are a friend that clearly I trust and respect—at times, more than myself," Alfred admitted before he stood up and faced her, "Spades will always try to understand and be patient."

"As Clubs will upon my word as its Queen…" She said and set her hand over her neck, swearing upon the mark bearing her fate. "Even if… it's against _my_ King."

Her words meant one thing: She and King Ivan differ in judgment upon this matter.

No matter what the situation, be it of jests or seriousness: This lady before him had always never failed to earn his respect. She was more than just a monarch and general at court. She represented her people and never backed down even if it was against her King. Even if it was against King Ivan of Clubs. "Listen well for I will only tell you this once…" She drew closer to him in a short whisper. "My King have sent spies here in Spades… Be very careful."

Many question came to Alfred's mind as to why this would have happened but never did he voice it because of how this matter of confidential. He believed her words. He believed every syllable of it and was left to merely nod.

"You're one of the strongest people I've ever known, Queen Elizabeta." He just had to get that out of his system. This lady was so strong in nature and in humility. So much stronger than the King she served and reigned with—If she was instead King of Clubs, for certain, things would be a lot different.

"Really now? I'm flattered, King Alfred," she trailed off before standing up and like a sister to a brother did she moved her hand to ruffle his hair ever so gently despite the difference in height. "Here's my secret… I always thought that I wasn't chosen by fate to be Queen. As if it is to ease my mind, I always thought that it was my people who chose me and gave me the throne, believing in the capabilities which I possess and supporting every decision I make." She smiled ever so gently when she took her hand back in favor of taking her cape back on and turning around to walk towards the door.

"You are so very young, Alfred… Long may you reign and may Spades prosper."

It wasn't long till he was left alone in the room, a hand upon his head as he was sitting on the sofa. All thoughts focused on Clubs as each comes into mind of why spies would come around his Kingdom when he had done nothing wrong.

' _ **A Queen is supposed to be sacrificed all the time.'**_

Those were Ivan's words and it has haunted him repeatedly. Over and over again. Add the fact that the Jokers had warned him—even gave him a prophecy about his beloved Queen!

He pursed his lips into a thin line. Was this it? Was this the coming of the storm… The coming of a war that will go on for five years and when the mistake is done and accomplished, when everything is left to nothing but burn in misery and doubt, his Queen will step in and be the "eraser", like any other Queen before him. That wasn't the kind of King he wanted to be…

That wasn't the king of Queen he wanted Arthur to be!

Arthur had something no other Queen from their past generation had and that alone can save him; that alone could help him; and that alone can make him entirely different!

"Arthur has me…" He whispered to himself a lone tear escaped his eyes, "Arthur has the love of a King of Spades… and I will never allow him to bear the responsibility of my mistakes as any Queen is fated so suffer… "

He can't be weak. He can't be powerless. Not now…Not ever.

He was surprised when he felt the sudden surge of power coming from outside. Lightning had struck outside and a tree came down burning…

His Queen had used his magic?

But what for? Why had he—Most importantly, why was he keeping secrets about the borders…? So many questions… so many things that frustrates him…He can't stay like this! So many secrets! So many lies! He had to finish this and come into an understanding about everything!

Before he speaks of love for Arthur… He needs to talk to his Queen…

"Yao!" He called out as his voice beats any thunder rolling from the skies and immediately his knave entered the room with a bow.

"I want an audience with the _Queen_. Immediately."

Ah, here comes the storm…

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
